Lapislázuli
by saritasegval
Summary: El amor es capaz de traspasar las barreras del tiempo si estamos condenados a vivir una y otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

Nos dirigíamos a las afueras del pueblo con el Jeep de Lincoln, el maletero cargado con todos los utensilios del trabajo.

Ambos habíamos cursado a la vez historia y arqueología, debido a que el pueblo en el que crecimos y en el que ahora trabajamos tiene historias que contarte en cada uno de sus rincones, de sus piedras, su teatro romano, su castillo formado en una mezcla de mano de obra durante el transcurso de los siglos todos habían añadido su granito de arena. Más de dos mil años de historia que debían ser escuchados.

-¿Por qué tienen que construir edificios a dos kilómetros?-Pregunte poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

-Porque cada vez que intentan edificar en el pueblo les paras las obras.-Respondió Lincoln divertido.

-No es mi culpa que todo el subsuelo este repleto de restos arqueológicos.

Pero era cierto, cada vez que levantaban una piedra aparecía restos, la puerta del circo (el circo estaba desaparecido bajo edificios), parte de la Vía Agusta, los cimientos de una domus, cementerios de todas las épocas...

Y era nuestra obligación tratar de conservar la historia.

Llegamos al solar en el que estaban excavando para cimentar, al lado ya había un edificio casi terminado.

Era mediodía y el sol de verano a esas horas abrasaba, tanto que en mi camiseta gris ya se habían formado manchas de sudor, en las axilas, bajo el escote y sobre mi columna.

Nos cargamos las mochilas a la espalda y fuimos directos hacia los encargados de la obra, tras la presentación nos guiaron hasta el hallazgo con el que habían topando trabajando. Era una abertura cuadrada en el suelo, no muy grande pero sí lo suficiente para que pasara una persona.

-¡No Lexa!-Escuche gritar a Jaha, se acercaba deprisa pero tranquilo con su siempre impoluto traje.-Otra vez no, no me vas a paralizar este proyecto.-Me cogió del brazo y me retiró un poco.-¿Cuanto cuesta que hagáis la vista gorda?

-La historia no tiene precio.-Respondí con arrogancia,

-La historia tal vez no,-Dijo entre dientes.-pero... ¿Y tú?

Permanecí en silencio, Jaha sonreía complacido yo observaba a Lincoln, estaba cepillando el borde de esa entrada, retirando con cuidado toda la tierra.

-Ibero.-Oí comentar a mi compañero.

-Déjanos trabajar Jaha, todo sera más fácil.-Respondí con el ceño fruncido.-Otra oferta como esa y nos veremos en un juzgado.

Me acerque a Lincoln, pude ver que los bordes de aquel agujero perfectamente cuadrado no eran otra cosa que enormes piedras talladas en forma rectangular.

Saque la linterna de mi mochila, me tumbe en el suelo asomando mi cabeza y alumbrando lo que ahí dentro había.

Me estaba clavando el borde de las piedras bajo el pecho, me costaba respirar, se veía el suelo a dos metros bajo mi cabeza, enfrente una pared, dos, tres y la luz de mi linterna se perdía más allá de donde alcanzaba a ver.

-¡Es un túnel!-Mi voz retumbo por las paredes.-Y juraría que lleva al pueblo.-Informe entusiasmada.

-Lexa...-Escuche en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte molesta girando mi cabeza hacia Lincoln.

-Yo no he dicho nada.-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

No le di importancia, quería bajar me veía impulsada a hacerlo. Tome prestada una escalera de aluminio y con ayuda de mi compañero la deslizamos por aquel agujero.

-Lexa no creo que un túnel de más de dos mil años sea estable.-Rogó para que no bajara.

-Tú espera aquí, voy a echar una ojeada rápida y vuelvo.-Me puse mi mascara de protección buco nasal que además tenia una pantalla, me hacia parecer _Darth Vader_ así que decidí bromear para animar a mi compañero.-Lincoln,-Imite el ruido de un respirador artificial.-juntos dominaremos la galaxia.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza divertido, baje por aquellas escaleras. Ilumine el camino pero más allá de la luz se abría más oscuridad, si estaba en lo cierto al menos habrían 2 km de camino que obviamente no iba a recorrer por completo, no hoy.

-Lexa...-Otro susurró.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo pero era agradable, sentía una paz indescriptible en mí, los susurros deberían ser imaginaciones mías, el sonido del viento al correr por aquel túnel que parecía no tener fin. Me sentía atraída irremediablemente hacia su interior, camine, de vez en cuando alumbraba el techo para asegurarme que no había ningún peligro.

-Lexa...-Esta vez me giré algo asustada, ya no era un simple susurro que podía confundir con la corriente de aire.

Seguí avanzando como atraída por un imán, un dolor que me quemaba se apodero de mi pecho impidiéndome respirar.

-Lincoln.-Grité en busca de ayuda.

Me quite la mascara en busca de más oxigeno, estaba paralizada luchando por respirar entonces me vi como en un espejo, pero aunque era mi rostro esa no era yo, no era ningún reflejo porque no era mi ropa, ni mi pelo. Llevaba un colgante precioso, un anillo de oro con una piedra azul atado a un cordón de cuero alrededor del cuello.

-Vuelve a por ella, no la dejes atrás...-Me rogué con preocupación antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Unos ojos azul cielo mirándome llenos de felicidad bajo un sol radiante y aquel anillo nuevamente, ahora entre mis manos.

-¡Despierta caza tesoros!-Escuche antes que todo se volviera negro de nuevo.-¡Lexa!-Esa voz femenina me resultaba conocida.

Sentí unas palmadas en mis mejillas, entreabrí los ojos para volverlos a cerrar pero pude ver esos ojos azules de nuevo pero ahora llenos de preocupación.

-Lapislázuli.-Murmuré.

-¿Lápiz azul?-Preguntó aquella voz femenina.

-Lapislázuli, debe referirse al anillo.-Reconocí la voz de Lincoln.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, encontrándome de frente con la doctora Griffin, casi le doy un cabezazo.

Clarke se había mudado al pueblo hacia un par de años, no sé exactamente porqué motivo, no eramos amigas y lo desconocía aunque para ser sincera tenia cierto interés por saberlo, por ella, era preciosa y me llamo la atención nada más conocerla. Pero mi escasa vida social solo nos hacia coincidir de vez en cuando en el trabajo, exactamente cuando aparecía algún cadáver.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, asustada, la tierra se había adherido a las partes mojadas por el sudor de mi camiseta, Clarke me miraba divertida y Lincoln parecía querer matarme.

-Parece que te has ligado a una momia.-Bromeó Clarke sin que yo entendiera nada.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté confusa.

-Te he escuchado gritar Lex,-Empezó a explicarme Lincoln.- he bajado al túnel y te he encontrado inconsciente en el suelo al lado de los restos de lo que parece una mujer romana. ¿No lo recuerdas? Estabas hablando de su colgante hace un momento.

Negué, no había visto ningún resto humano, solo me había visto a mi misma. Volvimos a bajar y entonces pude verla, este túnel se había convertido en su sarcófago personal. Conservaba la piel que se había vuelto cuero reseco pegado a los huesos, el pelo, parte de su ropa y el mismo colgante con el que yo había alucinado.

Me acuclille frente a ella, no estaba acostumbrada a ver momias, solo esqueletos y me ponía la piel de punta la conservación de esa mujer. En su cara se podía distinguir una mueca de dolor, de sufrimiento y sus manos estaban aferradas a su pecho, volví a sentir la misma presión sobre el mio, una punzada ardiente que dolía tanto que tuve que salir inmediatamente en busca de de aire fresco, arrancándome la mascara en cuanto vi la luz del sol.

Estaba de pie en las escaleras, solo mi cabeza se asomaba al exterior del túnel, una sombra apareció ante mí, sus piernas apretadas por unos vaqueros azules, subí mis ojos por aquel cuerpo hasta llegar a sus ojos, Clarke.

-Estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti.

Tras catalogar los objetos la doctora Griffin se llevo el cuerpo para podernos decir más cosas sobre ella, nosotros seguimos trabajando allí, apuntalando el túnel para explorarlo y lo más importante por si hallábamos a alguien más. Estaba convencida que lo haríamos, era una corazonada que ahí dentro había alguien más esperándonos, esperando ser encontrada y contar su historia.

Habíamos paralizado la obra de Jaha, una más, era un enemigo poderoso al que mejor no enfadar pero me daba exactamente igual, no tenia nada que me pudiera ser arrebatado.

Era de noche y me dirigía a mi casa cuando vi a Clarke, la seguí, me vi impulsada a ello. No podía sacarme de la cabeza ni el colgante ni a su propietaria, tenia demasiada curiosidad y quería respuestas.

Caminaba por el casco antiguo del pueblo, siempre me habían encantado estas calles empinadas, estrechas, alguna de ellas sin salida, de pequeña solía perderme por aquí con Lincoln fascinados por su especial estructura y encanto, por los escudos nobiliarios que habían en algunas fachadas, por algunos agujeros de bala en las más viejas y abandonadas.

Clarke entro en una casa antigua, estaba prácticamente pegada a la ladera de la montaña donde se situaba el castillo. Me sorprendí llamando a la puerta, yo no solía hacer estas cosas, quería salir corriendo pero la puerta se había abierto y la doctora me miraba sorprendida.

-Lexa Woods.-Me recibió con los ojos de par en par y una sonrisa.-¿Como sabes donde vivo?-Pregunto algo confusa sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

-Te he seguido.-Confesé nerviosa, palidecí de inmediato ante mis palabras.

-¿Tengo que pedir una orden de alejamiento?-Preguntó Clarke divertida.

-¡No! No, yo solo...-Estaba balbuceando.-Quería saber que has averiguado de mi...

-¿De tu novia milenaria?-Rió ligeramente molestándome pero no podía estar más bella y yo enrojecí.-¿No podías esperar hasta el lunes? Te ha dejado huella.-Volvió a bromear.

Unos minutos inconsciente al lado del cuerpo de esa mujer y había bastado para ser la burla de quienes se habían enterado. Asentí resignada y me invito a pasar, de repente un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, la electricidad lo atravesaba pero era reconfortante.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto preocupada Clarke levantando mi cara ligeramente con su dedo en mi barbilla, poniéndome nerviosa al encontrar sus ojos azules intrigados.-Es la tercera vez que te veo así hoy.

-Sí, solo, solo ha sido un escalofrío.-Murmure a trompicones mientras rompía el contacto visual.

-Sentí lo mismo la primera vez que entre a esta casa,-Hablaba con tal naturalidad que me hacia sentir cómoda.- las paredes son de piedra y parece que estés todo el año en una nevera. Sal al patio se esta mejor fuera que dentro.-Me señalo una puerta abierta.-¿Cerveza o vino?

-Cerveza.-Dije mientras Clarke se alejaba.

Salí al patio, la temperatura era más templada, estaba lleno de plantas, flores, hierbas aromáticas era embriagador, tras todo aquello la pared que daba fin a la casa, coloque mi mano contra sus piedras sonriendo, ese tipo de roca, su corte, conocía esos detalles a la perfección, no era una simple pared, era parte de una muralla que alguna vez paso por allí.

-Sabia que amabas las piedras señorita caza tesoros, pero si necesitas más intimidad...-Una burla más.

Rodé los ojos y me senté en una de las sillas de madera que habían alrededor de una mesa del mismo material.

-Los objetos hablan Clarke, y más cuando tienen tanta historia.

-Voy a empezar a pensar que estas loca.-Me dedicó una sonrisa.-El pasado es el pasado Lexa, mejor mirar hacia el futuro.-Me ofreció la cerveza que traia.

-Quien olvida su pasado esta condenado a repetirlo.-Le di un trago a la cerveza.-¿Qué me puedes decir de ella Clarke?

-Que era una esclava del norte de África.-Me aseguro sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-No, eso es imposible.-Sentencié.

-Mi ciencia es exacta y no se basa en especulaciones como la tuya. La hemos estudiado al milímetro y te aseguró que es del norte de África, sus tatuajes te lo confirmaran y las marcas de su espalda, cicatrices, esa chica fue azotada. ¿Qué tienes para rebatir mis datos?

-Un anillo demasiado valioso para que lo llevara una esclava.-Dije con demasiada seriedad, era una perdida de tiempo discutir con gente de ciencias.

-¿Solo eso?-Preguntó divertida.-Por cierto quizás esto sea lo más interesante,-Se detuvo unos segundos haciéndose de rogar.- murió de un flechazo en el pecho.

Asentí con tristeza, le di un trago a la cerveza procesando aquella información, una esclava del norte de África con un anillo romano demasiado valioso en su cuello y una flecha atravesándola.

-Cartago.-Murmuré.

Este pueblo era una ciudad aliada de Roma, fue el desencadenante que dio inicio a la segunda guerra púnica, esa chica debería estar huyendo del incendio que arraso con la ciudad, de la muerte y la destrucción que termino con todos aquel día.

Clarke bebía de su copa, mirándome de una forma extraña que me ponía nerviosa, aparte la mirada fijándola en la botella de vino, negué con la cabeza al ver la procedencia, importado.

-Sabes que esta ciudad distribuía el mejor vino de todo el imperio romano...

219 a. C. Ciudad Hispana aliada de Roma.

Estaba en el puerto esperando el regreso de mi padre, había partido hace meses con un gran cargamento de nuestro vino, era el más deseado de todo el imperio.

En cuanto atraco el barco y lo vi bajar corrí hasta él emocionada por verlo nuevamente.

-Clarke hija mía.-Me recibió estrechándome entre sus protectores brazos que tanto había añorado.

-Te he echado de menos padre.-Bese su mejilla.-¿Los dioses han sido generosos?

-¡Hija de mil putas!-Escuche gritar a Pike interrumpiendo la conversación.

De repente cayo sobre la pasarela a unos pocos metros de nosotros una joven morena con las manos encadenadas, no debía ser mucho más joven que yo.

-¿Padre?-Pregunte asustada.

-Una condena de muchacha, a que mala hora te compre niña.-Le dijo severo mi padre.-¿Qué ha sido ahora Pike?-Refunfuño.

-La muy bastarda me ha mordido.-Respondió el fiel sirviente de mi padre bajando del barco, se acerco a la joven y cogiéndola del pelo la levantó del suelo.-¡Levanta!

Sus salvajes ojos verdes se clavaron en los mios y escupió asustándome, maldiciendo en una lengua que no se parecía en nada al latín ni al griego.

-Iba a ser un regalo para ti hija mía pero mejor pensado la mal venderé, es un castigo de los dioses.

Al volver a casa me fasciné escuchado las historias de mi padre, me había mandado a por más vino cuando escuche los gritos de Pike, estaba flagelando a la muchacha que habían traído con ellos, la dureza de los ojos de la joven helaba, sus labios apretados en un gesto de asco cada vez que recibía un nuevo azote del látigo de Pike, pero no se quejaba, ni gruñía, se mantenía firme ante el dolor.

-¡Basta!-Ordene interponiéndome.

-Mi señora me ha mordido.-Dijo retorciendo el látigo bajo sus duras manos.

-Y ya ha recibido castigo por ello.-Deje la pequeña ánfora en el suelo y la desate.-Dile a mi padre que acepto gustosa el regalo.

La lleve conmigo a mis aposentos, prácticamente la tuve que obligar a meterse en el agua, me senté en el borde de la tina y le quite esos harapos rasgados y sucios que llevaba. Su piel morena la hacia parecer una diosa, empecé a limpiar su espalda, con suavidad, escurriendo el trapo en sus hombros para que el agua la recorriera, pronto el agua adquirió un tono sanguinolento.

-¿Como te llamas?-No me respondió, estaba rígida, solo mostraba debilidad cuando el trapo rozaba los cortes de su espalda y se contraía.-Te he hecho una pregunta.-Le dije con autoridad.-¿Como te llamas esclava?-Ni siquiera sabia si hablaba mi idioma.

-Esclava es un buen nombre.-Respondió con arrogancia.

Reprimí una sonrisa, su brazo estaba adornado con tinta formando siluetas extrañas que recorrí con mis dedos.

-¿Símbolos de tus dioses?-Pregunte intrigada sin obtener respuesta.-Te he salvado de las garras de ese salvaje no debes tenerme miedo esclava.

-No necesitaba ser salvada señora.-Su voz estaba teñida de un amargo orgullo que dolía.-Y no tengo miedo alguno.

-Ahora eres mía, responderás ante mí y solo yo podre ordenar que seas castigada.-Le dije con seriedad.-Y quiero saber tu nombre esclava.-Exigí.

-Lexa.-Murmuro con odio.

 _ **¿Qué os parece? Sé que soy una negada poniendo títulos.**_

 _ **La ciudad existe, se llama Sagunto.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	2. Chapter 2

**En la actualidad.**

Iba por mi tercera cerveza, estaba demasiado cómoda sentada en aquel patio debatiendo con Clarke como para marcharme, su mirada azul profunda sobré cada uno de mis movimientos volviéndolos torpes y su dulce risa embriagando mis sentidos.

-¿Y como termina una chica como tú en un lugar como este?-El alcohol me daba el valor que me faltaba cuando estaba sobria.

-Si te soy sincera no lo sé.-Se sirvió una copa más, la botella de vino estaba medio vacía o medio llena según con el optimismo que se mirara.-Tenia un plan totalmente diferente y cuando vi el nombre del pueblo me sentí irremediablemente atraída, fue como _"Debo ir"_ Rechace el puesto que me estaba guardando mi madre, hice las maletas y cogí el primer tren.-Dio un sorbo a su copa de una manera muy sugerente sin apartar su mirada de la mía, se relamió los labios antes de continuar.-Terminé arrastrando las maletas por estas tortuosas calles hasta que vi la que ahora es mi casa con el cartel de se vende.

Sonreí, la vida no esta hecha de casualidades y obviamente todo lo que me contaba Clarke no era una sucesión de estas.

-El destino te trajo aquí Clarke.-Puede que ya fuera un poco borracha y empezara a decir tonterías.-Todo tiene su razón de ser, las Parcas no deja de hilar y ahora lo están haciendo con hilo de oro.-Le aseguré antes de darle un trago a mi cerveza.

Clarke estalló a carcajadas, tuvo hasta que secarse alguna que otra lágrima.

-Lexa no tengo ni idea de lo que estas diciendo.

En parte sonreí aliviada, las Parcas usaban el hilo de oro para los momentos dichosos y es como me sentía con Clarke en ese patio. Hacia escasas horas eramos unas simples conocidas y allí estábamos hablando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si hubiera un fuerte vinculo entre nosotras. Seguramente todo era culpa del alcohol.

-Mejor.-Murmure con la boca de la botella en mis labios.

-¿Que tienes ahí?-Pregunto con curiosidad y un brillo en los ojos mientras su cabeza me señalaba con un leve movimiento.-No puedo dejar de mirarlo.-De repente se ruborizo.

-¿Donde?-Mire tras de mí provocando nuevamente la risa de la rubia.

-Mmm...-Se mordió el labio dubitativa.-Veo asomar trazos de tinta por arriba de tu pecho.-Bebió más vino.-¿Serpientes?

-¡Oh!-Se refería a mi tatuaje.-Es la cabeza de Medusa.-Cogí el cuello de mi camiseta y lo aparte hacia el lado dejando ver la cabeza cortada de aquel monstruo mitológico que llevaba tatuada bajo de la clavícula.-Es un amuleto de protección.

Clarke asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados.

-¿Alguna sorpresa más señorita Woods?-Preguntó coqueteando.

-Quizás.-Bebí del botellín haciéndome la interesante.

-¿Por qué eres así?-Me preguntó en lo que parecía un reproche.

-¿Así como?-Pregunté confusa, ya estaba empezando a aturdirme.

-Con ese halo de misterio a tu alrededor.-Dijo sonriendo como si le gustara mientras hacia movimientos circulares con su mano.-Es muy intenso.-Me aseguró levantando su ceja y mordiéndose el labio a continuación.

-La fuerza es intensa en ti Clarke.-Bromeé nuevamente con _Star Wars._ Estallé en carcajadas pero la rubia no pareció entenderlo, bebí algo avergonzada intentando que mi comentario pasara desapercibido.-Pensaba que solo te basabas en hechos probados y no en especulaciones.-Me burle de ella y me enseño su dedo corazón dibujando una mueca en su cara.

Se levanto sin decir nada y entro en casa, volvió a salir envuelta en una enorme manta colorida y con una cuarta cerveza para mí, me lo tome como una invitación para quedarme un rato más.

Me desperté cegada por el sol, la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas mientras reconocía el lugar, la espalda me crujió al intentar incorporarme pero no podía hacerlo, Clarke estaba hecha un ovillo contra mi cuerpo, las dos enrolladas en la manta sobre el suelo del patio y su aliento chocando contra mi pecho.

La contemple mientras dormía, sus finos y blanquecinos rasgos, sus labios rosados con ese peculiar lunar sobre ellos y el calor de su cuerpo, sentí hormigas en el estomago, un centenar de ellas recorriéndolo sin rumbo fijo.

Clarke había insistido en ver las estrellas tumbadas en el suelo, pero con la contaminación lumínica apenas disfrutamos de un cielo negro azabache, que a su manera también era hermoso. No recuerdo que Clarke se durmiera así que seguramente fui yo la primera en hacerlo.

Mi mano se debatía en si retirarle el pelo de la cara o no, alzada a centímetros de ella con un ligero temblor se decidió y lo retiró, provocando que Clarke se removiera abrazándose a mí, paralizándome. Mi corazón se contraía y expandía con fuerza, tenia unas ganas enormes de besarla.

Solo me atreví a rodearla con mis brazos completamente acojonada, inhalando el olor de su cabello inundandome de calor.

-Me haces cosquillas Lexa.-El pulgar con el que instintivamente acariciaba el brazo de la rubia se detuvo provocando una pequeña carcajada en ella.-Buenos días.-Me miro sonriente y demasiado despierta.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despiertas?-Pregunte con desconfianza y miedo.

-Desde antes que tú lo hicieras.-Me guiño un ojo.

Se había dado cuenta de mi torpe y patético comportamiento, seguro.

No abandonaba el calor de mi cuerpo, prestaba toda su atención a mis labios. Clarke era una mujer segura y decidida y me estaba poniendo nerviosa con esa mirada tan intensa que me impulsaba a besarla.

-¿Anoche dije demasiadas tonterías?-Intente disipar aquella tensión.

-No.-Murmuró a escasos centímetros de mis labios sin dejar de mirarlos.

-¿No?-Susurré algo excitada por su cercanía.

Negó con la cabeza acortando la distancia y rozándome con sus labios de una forma que me quemo viva. Acaricie su cintura notando como se le erizaba la piel bajo mi mano, estaba abriendo la boca para devolverle el beso pero se alejo presionando su frente contra la mía, una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su cara.

Clarke permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio y negando contra mi cabeza. Acaricio mi cuello con su cálida mano, trague saliva pero ella solo deposito un tierno beso en mi frente.

Seguro que había metido la pata, mejor dicho las dos patas. No se me daba bien relacionarme con la gente, seguramente habría mal interpretado las señales de Clarke, quizás yo hubiera acortado la distancia entre nuestros labios dado el deseo que sentía.

Lincoln y yo continuamos con el trabajo de apuntalar el techo del túnel, se estaba volviendo un avance lento y pesado.

El lunes en cuanto tuve un momento me acerque al trabajo de Clarke para ver de nuevo a mi misteriosa mujer del túnel y para que negarlo también quería ver a la doctora Griffin y disculparme con ella por si la había incomodado de algún modo el sábado por la mañana.

Tras un saludo cordial y distante me dispuse a echarle un vistazo a ese tatuaje del que me había hablado.

Estaba concentrada frente a la mujer del túnel, garabateando en mi libreta los mismos trazos de tinta que podía observar en su brazo.

Las gafas se me deslizaban por la nariz y con un toque de mi dedo las coloque nuevamente bien.

-Oye podría asegurar que se parece a ti.-Me dijo Clarke paseando su mirada entre nosotras.

-Gracias.-Respondí con ironía.-No sé como tomarme eso. ¿A caso te parezco una momia?-Me hice la ofendida.

-No, no, para nada...-Respondió divertida rodeándome cariñosamente entre sus brazos para que no me enfadara y haciéndome sentir de nuevo ese hormigueo en mi estomago.-Me refería a sus rasgos faciales.

-Empeóralo más Clarke.-Reí yo también algo nerviosa.

-Eres preciosa solo quiero decir que...-Se ruborizo y no pudo continuar.

-¿Qué?-La inste a seguir buscando su mirada.

Me soltó nerviosa y se coloco al otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba la mujer del túnel.

-Nada,-Tartamudeo.- solo que podría asegurar que cuando estaba viva se debería parecer a ti.

Apoye mis codos en la mesa estudiando a Clarke mientras trabajaba, me confundía su actitud conmigo.

-Lexa...-Otro susurro.

La doctora Griffin no había abierto la boca, me gire hacia aquel rostro doloroso sin vida que había a escasos centímetros de mí, como hechizada empecé acercarme con el ceño fruncido a su cara.

-¿Decías algo?-Me pregunto confusa Clarke.

El viernes en mi despacho estaba sentada en el escritorio, mirando aquel anillo en su bolsa de plástico, etiquetada.

Esa piedra ejercía un fuerte poder sobre mí, en cierto modo también me recordaba al color de la mirada de Clarke.

-¡Lexa! Lexa te estoy hablando. ¡Lexa!

-¡Eh! Eso es mio.-Respondí molesta viendo a Lincoln cogiendo el anillo.

-¿Perdona?-Pregunto sorprendido.-¿Por qué aun no esta esto expuesto en el museo?-Agito la bolsa ante mis ojos.

-Yo... no lo sé.-Hundí mi cabeza entre las manos, no entendía mi comportamiento de los últimos días.

-Entonces me lo llevo.-Me dijo con seriedad.

-¿Lo pondrán junto a ella?-Pregunte con tristeza levantando la mirada.

-No era de su propiedad, era una esclava Lexa. Seguramente lo robaría aprovechando el caos de la batalla y huiría. Lo expondrán con el resto de joyas.

-Si robas algo te lo escondes no te lo cuelgas al cuello.-Dije molesta como si me hubiera agraviado.-¿Quien tiene tiempo durante una masacre para hacerse un colgante con un anillo?

Lincoln me miraba perplejo, suspiré entristecida y escondí mi cara entre los brazos sobre la mesa, necesitaba despejarme. Me estaba involucrando demasiado.

 **219 a. C.**

Sabia que Pike era un hombre resentido y que no dejaría pasar por alto la ofensa recibida, pero bajo mi protección Lexa estaba segura.

Había ordenado ropa para ella, salio de la tina de cara a mí mostrándome sus encantos y me perdí en ellos.

-¿La señora no esta casada?-Pregunto de forma lasciva al darse cuenta de mi mirada.

-No.-Acompañe la respuesta agitando la cabeza.-Iba a servir a la diosa Diana hasta que mi padre enviudo y me quede a cargo de la _domus_.-Busque el ungüento y empecé a aplicarlo sobre sus heridas con suaves caricias, temblaba de alivio bajo mis manos.

-¿La diosa casta de la caza, de la luna y protectora de la naturaleza?-Me enrojeció la bellaquería en la que hablo de la castidad.

-Sí, en la ciudad hay un templo dedicado a ella.-Respondí con severidad.

-¿Entonces mi domina es virgen?-Preguntó con sorna.

-Casi te prefería cuando no hablabas tanto esclava.-Apreté unas gasas al rededor de su cuerpo con intención de provocarle dolor, pero más allá me miro complacida y sonriendo.-Ahora vístete Lexa.-Ordené molesta.

-Como mi domina ordene.-Había cierto tono burlón cada vez que se refería a mí que me gustaba. Empezó a cubrirse.-¿Y no honrarais al dios Baco de la vendimia? Según he oído mi señor se dedica a la venta de vino. ¿Nuca mi domina a terminado extasiada con la musica producida por unos largos dedos acariciando un arpa, mientras saboreaba el vino en sus labios y su lengua antes que este termine descendiendo por su garganta?

Mi cuerpo tembló ante la forma en que pronunciaba cada una de esas palabras tan provocadoras.

-Quizás no es tan mala idea venderte. Eres peor que Medusa, habría que cortarte la cabeza a ti también.-Bromeé, aunque la mirada de Lexa no te convertía en piedra como la de Medusa, más bien sus salvajes ojos verdes me convertían en roca fundida, en ardiente lava volcánica apunto de erupcionar.

-Como deseéis.-Respondió complaciéndome.

En esos momentos entro mi padre sin previo aviso, Lexa se mostró sumisa para su sorpresa.

-Clarke hija mía.-Tomo mis manos con preocupación sin apartar la vista de Lexa.-¿Has visto lo que le ha hecho a Pike? ¡Maldita sea le ha arrancado un trozo de carne de un mordico! ¿No seria mejor que te buscara otra esclava menos salvaje?

Observe a Lexa, nada de irreverencia había en ella, todo era sumisión, un burdo engaño para que mi padre terminara consintiéndome que me quedara con ella.

-Los métodos y tratos de Pike pueden llegar a ser abusivos y despertar el lado más oscuro de las personas padre.-Justifique a Lexa.-Te aseguró que no dará ningún problema más, si no, seré yo misma quien se encargué de castigarla.

-Gracias mi domina.-Murmuró Lexa una vez mi padre abandono la estancia.

-¿No he de preocuparme por ti verdad?

-No Clarke.-Su voz volvía a ser desafiante hasta el punto que me infundía temor.-Se que soy una esclava pero no soy tonta.-Se acerco hasta acorralarme.-Prefiero servirte a ti virgen de Diana que a cualquiera que termine violandome una vez tras otra y otra.-Su voz se había teñido de odio nuevamente.-Así que no debería preocuparse por despertar con un cuchillo en el cuello mi domina.-Dijo acariciándomelo con su dedo índice de derecha a izquierda simulando un corte, trague saliva asustada.

Con el trascurso de las semanas Lexa pareció adaptarse, contenía sus respuestas, desviaba sus malas miradas... No sé que tan crueles habían sido sus antiguos amos con ella pero se esforzaba por quedarse aquí, por volverme loca a cada instante con sus insinuaciones.

El orfebre vino a casa para mostrarme sus nuevas joyas, sostuve un anillo de oro con un hermoso rubí engarzado.

-El lapislázuli resaltaría más el color de sus ojos mi domina.-Me susurró en el oído Lexa con la voz ronca.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunté sin poder evitar que escapará una sonrisa de mi boca.

-Y si no llevara más prenda que ese anillo su belleza aumentaría.-Añadió haciéndome enrojecer, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo hacia durante un solo dia.

-¡Clarke!-Me saludo Octavia con su tan colorido atuendo.

Octavia era buena amiga de la familia además de la esposa del magistrado de la ciudad, Lincoln. Habíamos crecido juntas, prácticamente como hermanas.

-Bendito los ojos que te ven Octavia.-Ambas nos saludamos en un abrazo.

-¿Y ella?-Pregunto con curiosidad recorriendo el cuerpo de Lexa con la mirada.

-Una esclava que compro mi padre en su viaje.-Respondí cortante.

-Es muy atractiva...

-Y salvaje.-Me apresuré a interrumpirla anticipándome a sus intenciones.-Arrancó un trozo de carne del brazo de Pike de un solo mordisco.-Le susurre a modo de advertencia.

-Estoy segura que seria muy dócil en las manos de mi esposo.

Utilice todos los medios posibles para que Octavia desistiera en su incesante intento por que le prestara a mi esclava para sus entretenimientos carnales. Parecía haber surgido efecto, pero conocía demasiado bien a la mujer del magistrado como para saber que no se detendría ahí, toda la ciudad sucumbía a sus caprichos.

Me había encariñado en cierta forma con Lexa y no iba a ofrecer su cuerpo como un presente de gratitud hacia el magistrado, como una moneda de pago.


	3. Chapter 3

**En la actualidad.**

Convencí a Lincoln para que me dejara a mí entregar el anillo al museo, aprovecharía la visita para saludar a Titus el director, con el que tenia una buena relación prácticamente porque pasaba demasiado tiempo allí.

Aparque mi moto en la misma entrada, me colgué el casco en el brazo y entre en busca de Anya, era la guardia de seguridad además de mi compañera de piso.

Entablamos una buena amistad al conocernos y eso era raro en mí. Le ofrecí una habitación mientras ella encontraba un piso, pero una vez acomodada en el mio me fue imposible echarla.

-¿Qué tal el día?-Pregunté ya como rutina.

-Me duelen los pies y eres la segunda visita del día, así que puedes imaginar lo aburrida que estoy.-Refunfuñó.

-¿Titus?

-Ha salido a comer eres libre de corretear y tocar todo.-Me alentó Anya.

Le dedique una sonrisa y subí a la planta de arriba como una niña ilusionada, encontrándome con una cabellera dorada delante de la vitrina donde estaba nuestra momia.

-Parece que no soy la única enamorada de esa mujer.

Clarke se giró sorprendida por mi voz.

-¡Hey!-Sonrió tímidamente.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo.-Le enseñe la bolsa con el anillo.

-¿Es el suyo? ¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro.-Tartamudeé.

Me sorprendió lo emocionada que parecía así que se lo deje. Sin sacarlo de la bolsa empezó a curiosearlo detenidamente, adorándolo.

-¿Qué pone en la inscripción?-Levanto su mirada curiosa hacia mí.

Fruncí el ceño acercándome para comprobar a qué se refería. El lapislázuli me tenia tan absorbida que no me había dado cuenta que en la parte interna del anillo había algo escrito.

Me puse mis gafas y saque el anillo de la bolsa, estaba muy desgastada la inscripción y apenas era legible.

Le di el anillo a Clarke mientras yo rompía un trozo de papel de la libreta que llevaba en mi mochila para calcar aquellas letras, pase el lápiz con cuidado viendo como aparecían formando una palabra que se asemejaba a _"Dominus"_

-Esto tiene que ser un chiste.-Murmuré frotándome la frente.

-¿Qué pone?-Inquirió.

-Propietario.-Ahogue una carcajada.-Quizás se refiera a la señora.

-¿Te imaginas que nuestra chica estuviera liada con su ama?-Clarke formulo aquella pregunta con tal entusiasmo que me hizo sonreír pues no era tan descabellado.

-Sabes que el lapislázuli resaltaría el color de tus ojos.-Dije sonrojándola mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular.-Y encima esta hecho a tu medida.

-¿Tú crees?-Levantó la mano mostrando el anillo ante su cara sonriente.-¿Harás lo que yo quiera esclava?-Bromeó.

Realmente resaltaba el azul de sus ojos invitándote a perderte en ellos durante horas. Fueron apenas segundos, todo cobró un color anaranjado y Clarke estaba desnuda con el anillo, su cuerpo era precioso, podía sentir como clamaba ser acariciado y yo deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente.

Parpadeé con fuerza volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Estas bien?-Asentí confusa a su pregunta.

Se quedo conmigo hasta que Titus coloco el anillo en una vitrina junto al resto de joyas.

-¿Y tu moto?-Me preguntó la rubia al salir del museo.

-Es esta.-Le indique provocando su risa.-¿Qué?-Pregunte molesta.

-Cuando te he visto con el casco pensaba que tenias una moto más... ¿Guay?

-Mi _Montesa Impala_ mola mucho.-Respondí subiéndome a la moto y colocándome el casco.

-Pareces Han Solo pilotando ese montón de chatarra.-Estalló en una preciosa carcajada.

Se estaba riendo de mí y de mi moto pero su comentario le quitaba importancia a ese hecho.

-¿Hablas del Halcón Milenario?-Asintió divertida.-Pensaba que no habías visto las películas.-Comente estupefacta.

-Y no lo había hecho hasta esta semana. He estado viendo una cada noche mientras cenaba.-Sonreía orgullosa.

 _¿Había visto las siete películas de la saga por una simple referencia que yo había hecho?_ Sonreí como una tonta, quería a esa mujer en mi vida.

La doctora me invito a que me pasara por su casa después de cenar. Y allí estaba llamando a la puerta con un pack de cervezas y un buen vino de la tierra.

Al cabo de un largo minuto cuando estaba apunto de irme la puerta se abrió con aquellos ojos brillantes mirándome.

-¡Pasa! Tengo visita.-Dijo nada más verme.-Me he dado cuenta de que no tengo tu numero de teléfono, así que no he podido avisarte.

-Si molesto...

-Entra.-Me interrumpió tirando de mi mano hacia dentro, hacia el patio.-Chicas esta es Lexa Woods, Lexa ellas son Octavia y Raven.

-Por fin te conozco.-Octavia me sorprendió con un abrazo.-Ahora ya no tendrás escusa cuando te invitemos a cenar.-Aparto un asiento a su lado para mí.-Lexa trabaja con Lincoln.-Le informo a su amiga Raven.

Conocía a Octavia por las fotos que Lincoln me enseñaba de ellos, hacia un año que era la novia de mi compañero, él siempre intentaba presentármela pero yo esquivaba las invitaciones.

-¿Entonces eres arqueóloga? ¿A lo Lara Croft?-Pregunto entusiasmada Raven a lo que sus amigas rieron.-A mi sinceramente me preocuparía que mi novio correteara por ahí viviendo aventuras con una Angelina Jolie como ella. Sin ofender Lexa.

Negué con la cabeza restándole importancia a su comentario y bebí de la cerveza que me había sacado Clarke. Por esto no me gustaba conocer gente nueva, era incomodo y yo nunca sabia de que hablar o que contestar.

-No me preocupa para nada.-Respondió divertida Octavia.-A Lexa le van más las momias que las personas.-Añadió haciendo reír a Clarke.

Lincoln era un autentico bocazas, agache la cabeza algo avergonzada. La rubia apretó mi nuca cariñosamente con su mano durante un breve instante dedicándome una sonrisa, supongo que en un intento de relajarme aunque consiguió el efecto inverso. La electricidad recorría toda mi columna vertebral.

-¿Y Finn cuando viene?-Pregunto Raven que no había entendido la broma.

Clarke se encogió de hombros despreocupada y bebió de su copa de vino.

Hablaban de temas triviales, de vez en cuando me preguntaban en un esfuerzo para que me uniera a la conversación. Solo podía esperar las incesantes miradas de Clarke para devolvérselas.

-Nos vamos de fiesta. ¿Te vienes Lexa?-Me pregunto Octavia.

-No, no, yo tengo que hacer cosas mañana temprano.-Balbuceé.

-¿Ni un par de horas?-Me rogó Clarke.

Cuando las chicas se levantaron para irse las imité, pero las manos de Clarke sobre mis hombros me sentaron de nuevo en la silla.

-Tú te quedas, tengo algo para ti.-Me susurró.

-¿No te vas?-Pregunté confusa.

-Aun tengo que cambiarme.-Dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de irse a acompañar a sus amigas a la puerta.

Tras unos minutos volvió con unos folios y se sentó en una de mis piernas, paralizándome haciendo aparecer aquel hormigueo en mi estomago.

-¿Recuerdas que la otra noche te dije que solía dibujar?-Mi cara debió ser un poema al no recordar aquello.-No importa.-Rodeo mi cuello con uno de sus brazos.

Yo ya no podía escuchar nada más que el sonido de mi corazón desbocado, sentir el roce de la piel de su brazo en mi nuca y ver más que el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba. Mi tímida y temblorosa mano se deslizo al rededor de su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, rodeándola sin que ella se inmutara por mi acción.

-¿Qué te parece?-Me mostró aquel papel.

-¿Me has dibujado?-Pregunte confusa cogiendo los folios.

-Deberías prestar atención cuando te hablo.-Abandono mi regazo cambiándolo por la silla de mi lado, dejando un enorme vacío en mí donde antes estaba su peso.-Decidí hacer una reconstrucción facial de tu misteriosa mujer y ese es el resultado.

Trague saliva profundamente, ya no sabia que había visto en aquel túnel. _¿Podía ser posible que...?_ Sacudí la cabeza mientras me recorría un escalofrío, no quería ni pensarlo

-Uno este peinado no es de la época y dos te has visto influenciada.

-Eso pensé, así que hice una segunda reconstrucción facial, esta vez digital y si pasas la hoja...-Esperó a que lo hiciera.-Vuelves a ser tú, bueno se parece más bien al retrato robot de una peligrosa delincuente.-Bromeo.

-¿Y?-Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.-¿Crees que soy inmortal o algo así?-Rió a carcajadas.

-Si fueras inmortal no habría visto fotos tuyas de pequeña con Lincoln. Es algo normal, como las fotos antiguas, pinturas o grabados que hay en internet de gente de otras épocas que se parece a famosos, de Keanu Reeves hay muchas. Es normal pero no deja de ser alucinante.-Dijo emocionada.

-¿Cuando has visto fotos mías?-Sí, en ese momento era lo único que me interesaba saber.

-A diferencia de ti, yo sí acepto las invitaciones de Octavia y Lincoln.-Dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Ya has visto lo mal que se me da relacionarme con la gente que no esta muerta.-La hice reír.

-Pues conmigo lo haces muy bien.-Coqueteo.

Perdí mi mirada nerviosa en aquel dibujo, me había ruborizado y no quería que se diera cuenta.

-Dibujas muy bien.-Murmuré alzando la vista.

Sonrío agradecida y entro en casa, dándome un respiro, cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme cuando salio con dos vestidos.

-Necesito ayuda.-Movió las dos perchas ante ella, sobreponiendo los vestidos.

Estaría preciosa con cualquiera de los dos, señale el negro con gran escote, no sé porque, ya le había dicho que no iría con ellas.

Clarke volvió a entrar, decidí que ya era momento de irme, ella se iba a cambiar y yo parecía una visita a la que no puedes echar.

-Clarke me voy.-Informe desde el salón caminando directa a la puerta.-Ya nos veremos, supongo.-Farfulle.

-¿No hay forma para convencerte de que vengas con nosotras?-Salió para despedirse.

 _Bragas._ Iba en bragas y camiseta, no podía evitar que mis ojos recorrieran sus piernas, acalorando mi cuerpo profundizando mi respiración.

-No, no, no me gustan las multitudes y menos apretadas en un sitio oscuro con la musica tan alta.-Balbuceé-No...-Me estaba muriendo de nervios ante su imagen divertida.-Por la mañana a las siete voy a correr por la playa.

-Esta bien.-Coloco sus manos en mi cuello y sus labios sobre los mios, entre los mios. Su lengua recorría mi boca como si la conociera al milímetro, profundizando. Tiró de mi labio inferior antes de separarse.-Mmm...-Se mordió el labio.-Llevo queriendo hacer eso desde la primera vez que te vi cepillando piedras.

Yo me había quedado pasmada con la boca ligeramente abierta, apunto de un infarto. Sentía que el corazón iba atravesarme el pecho en cualquier momento.

-Espero volver a verte.-Abrió la puerta.

 **219 a. C.**

Le ordené que me preparara un baño, las llamas de los candiles iluminaban la habitación. Lexa había terminado de llenar la tina cuando se iba a retirar.

-Lexa espera.-Deje caer mi bata, quedando solo vestida con el anillo de lapislázuli que ella había elegido para mí y con mi pelo recogido.-¡Báñame!-Le pedí entrando al agua.

Tomo la esponja y la hundió en el agua acariciando mis piernas con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la saco y mojo mi nuca con ella.

-Gracias.-Murmuro.

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-Eres de mi propiedad, yo decido a quien complaces Lexa.

-Dime Clarke...-Susurró en mi oído empujando un calor por todo mi cuerpo mientras pasaba la esponja por mis pechos.

-Háblame con respeto.-Le interrumpí.

-Podría hacer que me pidieras que te lo faltara por completo.-Gruño.

-Y yo podría mandar azotarte.-Le amenace divertida.

-Correría el riesgo.-Sentí sus dientes en mi cuello apretando suavemente haciéndome temblar.-¿Te he asustado?-Rió complacida.

No me había asustado, me había excitado, mi sexo palpitaba.

-Háblame de ti.-Le pedí en un intento por apartar el deseo que me estaba asaltando.

-Mi madre era griega, mi padre un guerrero cartaginés del cual se enamoró locamente hasta el punto de fugarse con él.-Me gustaba el tono de su voz, sonaba feliz al rememorar aquella historia de amor prohibido.

Lexa había nacido en Cartago, al norte de África, de donde era su padre. Su madre murió cuando ella era joven pero le había enseñado idiomas. De su padre aprendió a luchar convirtiéndose en una mercenaria.

Hacia unos años atrás durante una misión por el _Mare Nostrum_ asaltaron el barco en el que viajaba y la hicieron prisionera. Cuando llegaron al primer puerto fue vendida como esclava.

Su primer amo la estaba violando cuando ella le arranco la oreja de un mordisco. Fue golpeada, azotada y una vez recuperada para no perder la inversión este la revendió.

Al segundo le dio un cabezazo rompiéndole la nariz, más castigos para terminar finalmente de nuevo en el mercado.

Así por una sucesión de manos y mil intentos fracasados de fuga.

-Y llegaste a mí.-Detuve la historia, era demasiado dolorosa.

-He aprendido que para conseguir mi libertad debo conseguir el favor de mi _dominus.-_ Bajo la esponja por mi vientre hasta mi entrepierna y la detuve.

-¿A eso es a lo que juegas conmigo?-Apreté su mano ira.-¿Pretendes seducirme para que te libere?-Inquirí levantándome, mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo.

-Sobrevivo.-Murmuró cabizbaja.

-¡Vete!-Espete.-Ve con el resto de esclavos y ayúdalos con los quehaceres, no quiero verte merodear por aquí esclava.

Me había dejado embaucar por una esclava, por una mercenaria sin moral que siempre se vendía al mejor postor, me daba asco, estaba furiosa, más conmigo que con ella.

Durante toda la semana Lexa se mantuvo lejos de mí, junto al resto de esclavos, mentiría si dijera que no echaba de menos su adulaciones.

Mi padre estaba preparando una fiesta a la cual estaban invitados todos los cargos importantes de la ciudad junto a sus familias.

Toda la casa estaba adornada, antorchas y candiles la iluminaban por completo. Me puse mis mejores ropas y joyas para recibir a los invitados.

-Magistrado.-Salude agachando la cabeza al esposo de mi amiga.

-Déjate de formalidades por esta noche Clarke.-Me saludo divertido.-He oído que tenéis una nueva esclava, estoy deseoso por conocerla, mi esposa dice que eclipsa a la propia Venus.

Sonreí nerviosamente, al momento apareció Octavia estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Estas divina Clarke.-Me cogió de las manos poniendo distancia para observarme.-Hubiera sido un desperdicio haber terminado sirviendo a Diana.

Poco a poco la casa se lleno de gente, de voces y carcajadas mientras disfrutaban del vino de la nueva cosecha y de unas jóvenes danzando con mascaras.

Saludaba a todos con cordialidad mientras paseaba en la sala, nunca me habían gustado los festejos, estaba presente solo por compromiso.

Hacia un rato que había visto a mi padre hablar animado con el magistrado, pero este ultimo ahora había desaparecido junto a su esposa. No encontraba a Lexa por ninguna parte, eche una ojeada rápida hasta encontrar a mi padre.

-¿Padre habéis visto a mi esclava?-Pregunté con preocupación.

-Sí.-Respondió fríamente volviendo a su conversación sobre cuadrigas con otro hombre.

-¿Y donde esta?-Inquirí causándole molestia.

Me agarró del brazo y me alejo de la gente.

-Nos esta sirviendo Clarke, la joven esposa del magistrado deseaba disfrutar de ella, así que le cedí el gusto de hacerlo.

 _ **Estoy doblando turno en el trabajo así que disculpas si es algo flojo.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**1939**_

 _Las piedras se clavaban en mis rodillas ensangrentadas, la soga anudada en mis muñecas me cortaba la circulación produciendo un frío y perezoso hormigueo en mis manos. Mi cuerpo temblaba de frío bajo la incesante lluvia, el llanto y los gritos de Clarke me desgarraban el alma._

 _Amaba a esa mujer intensamente, como si siempre hubiese sido así, como si estuviera escrito en llamas en mi corazón que fuera así aunque solo hacia escasamente un año que la conocía._

 _Mire a ambos lados, a mis camaradas arrodillados junto a mí esperando la condena a pagar por haber defendido la libertad, esperando que aquellos fusiles nos dispararan._

 _Dicen que antes de morir ves pasar toda tu vida ante tus ojos, yo vi cada una de ellas y sonreí._

 _Una ultima mirada llena de devoción a Clarke, mi domina, que intentaba huir desesperadamente de los brazos que la retenían._

 _-Nos volveremos a ver.-Pronuncie detenidamente sin voz._

 _-¡Fuego!_

 **En la actualidad.**

Me desperté sobresaltada y empapada en sudor. Hacia semanas que tenia sueños extraños con Clarke, como ecos de otras vidas.

Miré el reloj de mi mesita. _5:47_ Me levante algo agitada todavía.

Por muchos mitos en los que creyera necesitaba buscar una explicación coherente.

Desayune investigando por el móvil los parecidos que me había comentado Clarke hacia unas horas, era cierto pero no dejaban de ser teorías de reencarnaciones o inmortalidad, necesitaba algo más científico y parecí encontrarlo.

Se supone que en el mundo hay al menos seis personas casi idénticas a nosotros y existe un 9% de posibilidad de encontrarte con una de ellas.

Con esas posibilidades no jugaría ni a la lotería, pero me había tocado, había encontrado a una persona que al parecer era idéntica a mí aunque ya no estuviera viva.

Anya llego a casa tras lo que había parecido una gran fiesta y empezó a gorronearme el desayuno.

-Estoy conociendo a una chica.-Le confesé en busca de ayuda.

-¿La rubia del museo?-Preguntó con la boca llena.

Asentí y le conté todo lo que había sucedido con Clarke.

-¿Tú te diste un golpe en la cabeza al nacer?-Rodé los ojos.-Tía te estaba pidiendo guerra ¿Y tú te vas?

-Me abrió la puerta.-Espeté.

-Me abrió la puerta.-Repitió burlándose de mí.-O piensa que eres una autentica idiota o que no te interesa. Y si se ha ido de fiesta sintiéndose rechazada olvídate de ella. Me voy a dormir no me despiertes cuando vuelvas.-Se llevó mi plato con ella.

Deje el móvil en casa, me gustaba correr sola con mis pensamientos acompañados por el sonido del mar.

Caminé hasta el final del pueblo donde empecé a correr. Apenas eran las siete cuando llegué a la playa, nada más se veían dos sombrillas en la arena.

Iba corriendo cerca de la orilla cuando una imagen llamo mi atención. Una rubia con un vestido negro, sentada en la arena mientras se comía una tarrina de helado, no pude evitar sonreír y dirigirme hacia ella.

Llevaba los labios pintados en un tono rojo muy vivo que me hubiera parecido vulgar en cualquiera, pero en ella parecía sofisticado.

-Quizás seas tú quien tenga que ponerme una orden de alejamiento.-Me recibió cuando me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté perdiendo mi mirada en el horizonte.

-Han cerrado la discoteca hace una hora.-Señalo una gran nave en el paseo.

-¿Y estas borracha?-Bromeé.

-No.-Me hizo una mueca de burla.-Soy la conductora, apenas he bebido. Bueno pues como alguien tartamudeo algo como que vendría aquí a correr he convencido a las chicas para que nos quedáramos comiendo helado.-Señalo el paseo donde Octavia y Raven se estaban haciendo fotos.-Y sigo sin tu numero. ¿Por qué tienes móvil verdad?

Sonreí y tendí la mano para que me dejara su móvil, esperé a que lo desbloqueara y toqueteo algo más antes de dármelo preparado para que introdujera mi numero.

-Ahí lo tienes.-Le devolví el teléfono.

-¿Te gustan las serpientes?-Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el tatuaje de mi pantorrilla.

-Casualidad.-Murmuré.

-¿Qué significa?-Clavo sus ojos sobre los mios.

-Es un uróboros,-Desvié mi mirada en busca de aquella serpiente de tinta que se mordía la cola.- representa el ciclo eterno de las cosas.

-¿Cómo un infinito?-Pregunto suspicaz.

-Se podría decir.

-¿Quieres helado?

No me dio tiempo a responder su pregunta, cuando me di cuenta ya tenia la cucharilla de plástico dentro de la boca.

-Tienes un poco...-Dijo mientras dejaba la tarrina en la arena, se acerco sujetando mi rostro y lamió mi labio, el cual relamí tras el paso de su lengua.

Sonrió antes de besarme, abalanzándose sobre mí y tumbándome en la arena. Gruñí al sentir su cuerpo sobre el mio restregandose mientras devoraba mi boca con desesperación, lo rodeé apretándola más contra mí.

El hormiguero que había en mi estomago acababa de explotar dejando suelta aquella marabunta que me recorría.

El móvil de Clarke sonó, se sentó a horcajadas sobré mí para contestar y pude ver como el vestido se remangaba sobre sus muslos dejando ver su ropa interior, suspiré contempandola.

-¿Qué quieres Reyes?-Respondió poniendo sus ojos en blanco.-Que te jodan.-Levantó el brazo mostrando su dedo corazón.

Cubrí mi cara con las manos muerta de vergüenza al descubrir que nos estaban viendo, la rubia cogió una de mis manos entrelazando sus dedos con los mios y dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Sí pesada ahora os llevo a casa.-Colgó y volvió a besarme.-¿Te vienes a dormir conmigo?-Murmuro rozando mis labios.

-Tengo una visita guiada.-Respondí.-Pero me, me gustaría dormir contigo algún día.-Farfullé.

Me llevaron en el coche hasta el pueblo, Octavia y Raven no paraban de cuchichear y reír en el asiento de detrás.

Otra llamada, esta vez un tal Finn. Clarke le paso el teléfono a Raven algo molesta.

-¿Si?-Respondió.-Clarke esta conduciendo. ¿Qué si puede recogerte en el aeropuerto?

-Estoy cansada que llame un taxi.-Espetó la rubia.

-¿Lo has oído? Vale yo se lo digo, chao.

Clarke dejo a sus amigas en sus respectivas casas antes de llevarme a la mía. Detuvo el coche delante de la puerta y se giró hacia mí.

 _Bésala._

-¿Qué tienes que me atrae tanto Lexa?-Formulo la pregunta sonriendo.

 _Bésala._

Acarició mis labios con su pulgar conduciendo mi boca a la suya nuevamente.

-Ahora bájate antes de que no te deje salir.-Murmuró.-Te llamaré.

Tras una ducha algo larga me dirigí a la puerta del ayuntamiento donde me esperaba el grupo de turistas a los que tenia que guiar.

Normalmente disfrutaba hablando de historia, las palabras salían solas, en ocasiones me explayaba demasiado en alguna explicación. Me tenían que sacar las palabras a cuentagotas, no podía pensar más allá de los labios de Clarke besándome y de su impetuosa lengua acariciando la mía.

Por la noche aun no había recibido la llamada que me había prometido, no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de mi móvil expectante, mientras Lincoln y Anya hablaban bebiendo cerveza, se supone que yo era parte de la conversación pero toda mi atención estaba centrada en el teléfono.

-Le has caído bien a Octavia.-Me dijo Lincoln.

-Como a las anteriores antes de que se preguntaran que hacia su novio un sábado por la noche en el piso de su compañera de trabajo.-Anya haciendo uso de su mala leche.

-Somos colegas.-Espeté.

-Lexa cariño las mujeres no te ven como la colega de su novio, te ven como una rival.-Me rebatió Anya.

-O es distinta.-Aseguro Lincoln.

Clarke sí que era distinta a todas las mujeres que conocía y tenia que demostrarle que quería algo con ella. Salí de mi casa, no tenia el numero de la doctora y lo único que podía hacer era ir a su casa, eso parecía un buen plan si no me paralizaba ante ella.

Caminé nerviosa por la callé, incluso daba algún que otro pequeño salto para relajarme. Suspiré tomando fuerza cuando me detuve ante su puerta, sacudí mi cuerpo como un perro mojado y di tres sonoros golpes con mi puño.

-Hola.-Me abrió la puerta un chico con una ligera barba y melena.-¿Buscas a Clarke?-Asentí.-Cariño te buscan.-Grito abandonando la puerta y dejándola abierta.

 _¿Cariño?_

Pude ver como la rubia esquivaba un beso y dejaba uno en la mejilla del chico.

-¿Lexa?-Salió y cerró la puerta.-No te esperaba.-Balbuceó.

-Me he dado cuenta.-Comente seria.

-Lexa.-Tomo mis manos entre las suyas.-No es lo que piensas.

-¿Es tu novio?-Inquirí.

-Sí pero...

-Entonces sí es lo que pienso.-La interrumpí soltando mis manos.-No te preocupes.-Sonreí a medias antes de emprender mi camino.

-¡Lexa espera!-Me alcanzo cortándome el paso y me detuvo frenándome con su mano contra mi pecho.-Es complicado...

-Podías haber sido sincera.-Volví a interrumpirla.

-¿Me dejas explicártelo?-Tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-No, no me toques. ¿Vale?-Me zafé de sus manos y me fui.

 **219 a.C.**

Había encontrado una estancia protegida por dos guardias, lo que ellos desconocían es que había una segunda entrada desde la cual espié lo que estaba sucediendo sin atreverme a interrumpir.

Estaban los tres completamente desnudos, el magistrado tumbando en la cama sodomizando a su esposa, Lexa de pie ante ellos tragando de un solo golpe el vino de una copa.

Se arrodillo en la cama y derramó un ultimo trago en la boca jadeante de Octavia antes de arrojar la copa al suelo y empezar a cubrirle el cuerpo de suaves mordiscos, lamiendo los pequeños pechos que se movían de arriba abajo.

Lleve mis manos a los mios imaginando lo que la mujer del magistrado estaría sintiendo en esos momentos.

Lexa lamió el vientre de Octavia mientras le separaba los muslos, colocándolos tras las rodillas flexionadas de su esposo.

El calor inundaba mi sexo palpitante, lleve una mano hasta él, presionándolo en un absurdo intento de que se detuviera.

Octavia gimió al sentir la lengua de Lexa en su entrepierna, lamiendo con furia mientras la penetraba con sus dedos, embistiéndola violentamente.

Abandoné aquel rincón oscuro corroída por el deseo y la envidia.

Lexa era mía, debería ser yo quien disfrutará del placer que podía brindar.

Encargué a las esclavas que en cuanto la vieran la mandaran a mi habitación.

-¿Me ha hecho llamar mi domina?-Preguntó Lexa entrando en mi habitación horas después cuando el festejo había concluido.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?-Pregunté irritada.

-Hago lo que debo hacer para sobrevivir.

-¿Ganándote el favor de amigos influyentes en busca de tu libertad?-Le reproche.-¿Te han tocado?-La miré con ira.

-No, mi trabajo era complacer a la señora Octavia.-Permanecía con una expresión estoica.

-Hazlo conmigo.-Ordené dejando caer la bata que cubría mi desnudez.

-No.-Respondió fríamente dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Como osas darme la espalda cuando te hablo?-Pregunté molesta.-¡Compláceme esclava!

Lexa se dio la vuelta ferozmente, caminando con firmeza hacia mí hasta que me aprisiono contra la pared, me estrecho a su cuerpo y sin previo aviso sus dedos me penetraron.

-¡Ah!-Grite con sorpresa y dolor mirándola asustada.

Me envestía con una furia controlada, golpeando fuerte pero con un movimiento lento haciéndome jadear.

Me aferré su cuello con fuerza, me estaba haciendo daño a propósito pero no podía separarme de ella, me gustaba sentirla dentro de mí.

Gemí, no podía parar de hacerlo sobre su cuello mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, tiró de mi pelo para mirarme a los ojos, sus ojos verdes parecían arder de ira.

Una extraña sensación en mi vientre me inundó, expandiéndose por cada centímetro de mí, cerré los ojos hasta explotar bajo su atenta mirada.

Me quedé paralizada, aun sujeta a ella sin entender lo que había pasado con una lágrima apunto de desbordarse.

Sus labios besaron los mios.

-¿Qué...-Empecé a preguntar asustada, Lexa siseo cerrándome la boca con la suya.

-Lo siento.-Murmuró sobre mis labios.

Me llevo a la cama y beso todo mi cuerpo con delicadeza mientras lo acariciaba inundándolo de calor.

Su lengua calmo el escozor de mi sexo, moviéndola en círculos dentro de mí, aliviándome, haciéndame gemir de nuevo de una manera muy diferente, sus manos acariciaban mi vientre causando un cosquilleó en su interior.

Flexione mis rodillas e impulsándome con los pies levante mi cadera deseosa de sentir más lo que me estaba ofreciendo a la vez que mis manos se aferraban a su pelo presionándola más contra mí sexo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a sacudirse violentamente por oleadas de un placer que jamás habría imaginado sentir. Me tensé capturando a Lexa entre mis muslos sin que se detuviera, convulsionandome hasta dejar escapar un gran gritó de éxtasis.


	5. Chapter 5

_**1939**_

 _Lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas que derramar sobre aquella foto, no podía creer que la hubiera vuelto a perder._

 _Cargue un viejo revolver, era lo único que me quedaba de Lexa. Ni siquiera pude despedirme esta vez, la habían arrojado a una fosa junto al resto de sus camaradas fusilados._

 _Me metí el frió cañón en la boca y como en una ruleta rusa disparé esperando que nueva vida me depararía el destino._

 **En la actualidad.**

Me alejaba de Clarke con la respiración pesada y en cuanto doble la primera esquina una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

No era mía, nunca lo había sido pero me había ilusionado tanto con ella que dolía, dolía demasiado y ni siquiera sabia el porqué, era ridículo sentirme así.

Vague por las calles sin rumbo fijo, solo quería perderme hasta que dejara de importarme.

Habíamos iluminado con focos todo el tramo apuntalado del túnel, tardamos media hora en recorrer lo que no llegaba a dos kilómetros y aquel camino seguía extendiéndose, adentrándose aun más en el pueblo.

Me gustaba trabajar en un lugar fresco a cubierto de aquel sol infernal, sin ojos curiosos sobre nosotros. El detector de metales solo nos había hecho encontrar un par de monedas. Los pequeños cuadrantes eran mis favoritos y cada vez que desenterrábamos uno me entusiasmaba como si se tratase de un gran tesoro.

Una sombra en el suelo llamó mi atención, enfoque con mi linterna acercándome con cautela hasta vislumbrar un bulto.

-Ten cuidado Lex.-Me aviso Lincoln mientras yo continuaba por una zona que aun no era segura.

-Dominum.-Susurró una ligera brisa atravesándome.

Me apresuré en cuanto me di cuenta de que se trataba de otro cuerpo, inerte boca abajo en el suelo como si se hubiera arrastrado hasta morir.

-¡Lincoln!

Se acerco a paso ligero, sorprendiéndose ante el nuevo hallazgo.

-Voy a llamar a.-Se detuvo, no pronunció su nombre pero hizo la llamada.-No tengo cobertura, sera mejor que salgamos.

-Ve tú, yo me quedo aquí.-Murmuré.

-Lexa no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí sola.-Insistió.

-Estaré bien.-Le aseguré.

Lo menos que me apetecía era ver a Clarke, no sabia como comportarme con ella, me gustaba más de lo que podía aceptar pero no había sido sincera conmigo y era algo que detestaba en cualquier persona.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí esperando, lo suficiente para hablar sola sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas delante de un cadáver.

-Te he encontrado,-Una enorme tristeza me inundo.-creo que ella te estaba buscando. Por un kilometro y medio no la alcanzaste, la habían herido de muerte por eso no estuvo aquí contigo en tus ultimas horas. ¿Eras tú la propietaria del anillo? ¿Eras la domina?-No sabia que estaba haciendo era obvio que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta.-¿Por qué lo tenia ella?

-¿Lexa?-Escuche retumbando por las paredes pero lo ignoré.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpe con un nudo en la garganta.-No sé si lo sepas pero la ciudad cayo, la ayuda de Roma llegó demasiado tarde, cuando ya no había nada ni nadie a quien salvar. Vuestra lucha nos ha inspirado a todos durante siglos, dos milenios y el valor que mostrasteis ese día no se ha perdido.

Una linterna me deslumbro y tuve que cubrir mis ojos con la mano.

-Lexa te estaba llamando.-Clarke se arrodilló a mi lado.

-¿Y Lincoln?-Carraspeé.

-Le, le he pedido que me dejara entrar sola para hablar contigo.-Su mano en mi barbilla hizo que me girara.-¿Estas llorando?

-No.-Me sequé las lágrimas que habían brotado mientras hablaba sola.-Me has cejado con la linterna y pican los ojos solamente.-Sé que no me gustaban las mentiras pero si decía la verdad parecería algo demente.-No quiero hablar contigo Clarke, solo ocúpate de tu trabajo.

-¿No huele a humo?-Preguntó asustada.

-No.-Respondí olfateando.

La doctora Griffin empezó a toser, parecía que se fuera a ahogar, rodé mis ojos y le pedí que se fuera, parecía alterada hasta que se desplomo al lado de la nueva momia.

Negué con la cabeza suspirando, aun no me iba a librar de las bromas por haberme desmallado al lado de la primera.

-Clarke vamos ya no tiene gracia.-Comenté.-¿Clarke?-Me acerqué dándole golpecitos en la mejilla pensando que estaba fingiendo para burlarse de mí.-¿Clarke?-Me preocupé.¡Hey!

 _Primeros auxilios._

Le tomé el pulso con mis dedos en su cuello, notando los ligeros latidos pero no estaba respirando. Tome una bocanada de aire y la insufle en su boca, esperando una respuesta, volví a repetir el proceso un par de veces hasta que su boca se abrió en busca de oxigeno a la vez que yo me apartaba para darle espació.

-Has vuelto.-Murmuró mirándome con adoración.

-¿Qué? Clarke no me he ido a ningún lado.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos fuera. ¿Puedes levantarte?-La sostuve de los brazos mientras se ponía en pie algo aturdida.

Esa misma noche camine sin rumbo llegando a la puerta de la casa de Clarke, deteniéndome ante ella para luego darme la vuelta e irme a mi casa donde no podía dejar de soñar con ella.

La noche siguiente... De todos los lugares donde podían llevarme aquellas calles volví a terminar delante de su casa.

Estaba preocupada por ella y seguía sin tener su numero de teléfono, pero no es que quisiera hablar con ella, o tal vez sí, no estaba segura y me volvia loca.

La tercera noche mis pasos me volvieron a llevar hasta allí, era ridículo, sacudí mi cabeza y llamé. Quizás comprobando que estuviera bien se terminarían los paseos nocturnos sin sentido.

-¿Lexa?-Me abrió paso de inmediato.

-¿Esta tú...

-No, no esta.-Me corto.- Lexa yo...

-No quiero hablar de eso,-Negué mirando al suelo, no tenia fuerzas para soportar aquellos ojos azules mirándome.-solo estaba preocupada y quería saber como estas.

-Bien creo que bien.-Saco una cerveza y el vino invitándome al patio.- Me asuste al oler a humo, tengo miedo al fuego-Dijo avergonzada.-por eso nunca enciendo la chimenea.-Se sirvió una copa.- Y digamos que estar en un túnel practicamete encerrada no ayudo demasiado.

-Clarke no olía a humo.-Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y el incendió?-Preguntó a la defensiva.

-Clarke el único incendió que hubo fue en el 218 a.C. no...-Entrecerré los ojos. _¿Habría alucinado igual que yo?_

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

Le di un trago a la cerveza despejando mis pensamientos y lubricando mi boca para empezar la narración, esa historia era mi preferida.

-Roma y Cartago habían firmado un tratado tras la primera guerra púnica. El río Ebro se establecía como frontera para las conquistas de ambos. Pero-Levante mi índice para luego señalar el suelo.- esta ciudad quedaba en el territorio de Cartago y aprovecharon que eramos aliados de Roma para provocarlos, para enviarles un mensaje de que ellos serian los siguientes.-Di un trago a mi cerveza, no sabia si era buena idea estar con ella, pero Clarke había acertado con el tema de conversación.- Sitiaron la ciudad durante ocho meses, las murallas eran impenetrables y resistimos ataque tras ataque.-Me miraba maravillada haciéndome sonreír.-Las ciudades de alrededor se negaron a intervenir la ayuda de Roma llego demasiado tarde.

-¿Y el incendio?-Inquirió.

-Esto es más bien una leyenda pero todos creemos romanticamente en ella.-Le dedique una sonrisa más antes de continuar.-La ciudad cayo, pero antes de hacerlo mis antepasados reacios a rendirse hicieron unas grandes hogueras con el fin de que los cartagineses no obtuvieran botín alguno. Lanzaron a las llamas todos los tesoros de la ciudad junto a otros metales sin valor alguno, los hombres lucharon hasta perder su ultimo aliento, las mujeres...-Aclaré mi garganta con otro trago de cerveza.-Las mujeres degollaron a sus hijos para que no se convirtieran en esclavos, luego ellas se quitaron la vida bien con los mismos puñales, lanzándose a las llamas o desde lo alto de las murallas. Los ancianos esperaron tranquilamente en sus casas la llegada del humo y del fuego que se había extendido por la ciudad. Cuando los cartagineses entraron no tenían tesoros con los que ser recompensados, no habían vidas para que les sirvieran.

-Es una historia muy triste Lexa.-Comentó con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo me siento orgullosa.-Levante mi ceja como muestra.

-¿De que se lanzaran a los brazos de la muerte?-Pregunto incrédula.

-¿Hubiera sido mejor rendirse para terminar siendo esclavos?-Rebatí.

-Al menos hubieran vivido.-Murmuró finalizando con la disputa.

Negué terminando mi cerveza a la vez que se escuchaba la puerta principal.

-Se me ha hecho tarde,-Farfullé.- me alegro que estés bien Clarke.-Dije levantándome.

-¿Cariño?-Finn salió al patio.-A ti te conozco.-Dijo señalándome.-Finn.-Me tendió la mano.-Clarke es muy maleducada por no presentarnos.

 _Clarke es una pequeña mentirosa._

Miré a la susodicha, estaba tensa, podía ver miedo en sus ojos, nunca la había visto así y me gustaba. Me regodearía en esa sensación de poder sobre ella.

-Lexa.-Le estreche la mano a su novio con media sonrisa.

 **219 a.C.**

Lexa permanecía con su cabeza apoyada en mi vientre, apaciguándose y dándome tiempo para que yo sosegara mi cuerpo exhausto, mientras mis manos seguían enterradas en aquella cabellera castaña. Se arrastró como una serpiente sobre mi cuerpo hasta que su frente presiono la mía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Lo siento mi domina.-Murmuró.-Aceptaré el castigo que me imponga.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo te lo pedí.

-Porque sois la única que me ha tratado bien y yo solo la he lastimado presa del odio que siento por mi misma.

-Lexa.-Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.-No hay castigo.-Me atreví a besarla notando como una tímida lágrima se estrellaba en mi mejilla.-¿Si tanto odias tu vida por qué nunca le has dado fin?

-¿Como una vulgar cobarde?-Rió a medias incorporándose.-Prefiero seguir viviendo un día más desafiando el designio de los dioses, un día más en busca de mi libertad. Jamás elegiría terminar con mi vida arrebatándome cualquier posibilidad de sentirme libre de nuevo.

-Tal vez yo pueda acercarte a ella.-Ronroneé incorporándome en busca de sus labios, saboreándome en ellos, acariciando su lengua con la mía.-Déjame tocarte como nunca antes lo han hecho.-Acaricié sus pechos por encima de la tela mordiéndome el labio.

Deseaba intensamente hacerlo con su permiso, seria amable y generosa con su cuerpo, ofreciéndole todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Con estas temblorosas e inexpertas manos Clarke?-Preguntó jocosa deteniéndolas.

-Dime como he de hacerlo mi domina.-Susurré en su oído mientras me quitaba el anillo.-Haré todo lo que me ordene.-Lamí el lóbulo de su oreja.

Mi cuerpo tenia dueña y era Lexa, lo había invadido con ira y lo había conquistado con dulzura. Traté de ponerle mi anillo, ella sonreía divertida al ver como el anillo se escurría de cada uno de sus lagos y finos dedos hasta que por fin quedo sujeto en el pulgar.

-¿Qué pretendes?-Sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas.

-Jugar.-Respondí desnudándola lentamente.

-¿Conmigo?-Preguntó con lascivia levantando su ceja.

-Junto a ti.

-¿Y de que trata el juego?-Murmuró mordiendo mi cuello haciéndome gruñir.

Tuve que detenerla para poderme explicar con claridad.

-Quien tenga el anillo sera la _dominum_ de la otra.-Mordí su labio.-Seras libre de hacer lo que desees conmigo.

-Podría robar el anillo y escapar.-Bromeó.

-Sé que no lo harás.-Rodeé su cuello con mis manos.- Y si lo hicieras-Mis pulgares presionaron en su garganta.- yo misma atravesaría tu pecho con una daga envenenada para que murieras lentamente y agonizando.

Lexa sonrió con suficiencia antes de que su lengua entrará en mi boca con desesperación y deseo, apretándome a su cuerpo en un intento de fundirnos en uno solo.


	6. Chapter 6

**219 a.C.**

No importaba ni el lugar ni el momento, en cuanto el anillo caía en las manos de Lexa todo se volvía lujuria y yo me volvía suya.

-Bebe.-Se arrodilló en la cama desnuda y me ofreció una copa de vino.

-No es de mi agrado.-Me incorporé en busca de sus labios.

-Lo será.-Dijo deteniéndome con su dedo.

Me abrió la boca y la llevo hasta su pecho en el cual empezó a derramar el vino, que corría por su pezón hasta terminar en mis labios, en mi lengua que saboreaba su sabor afrutado.

 **En la actualidad.**

Sentí un extraño movimiento en mi cama que rompió la profundidad de mi sueño sin llegar a despertarme. Unos suaves brazos empezaron a rodearme.

-¿Lexa estas desnuda?

Me aferré a las sabanas y rodé alejándome de aquella voz hasta caer al suelo. Asomé tímidamente la cabeza por el borde del colchón para comprobar que no era un sueño, pero no lo podía ser cuando su risa retumbaba por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué haces Octavia? ¿Pretendes que Lincoln me mate?-Pregunte asustada y roja como un tomate.

-Solo quería hablar contigo Lexa, vuelve a la cama.-Rogó dando unas palmadas a su lado.

-Estoy desnuda.-Murmuré levantándome sin atreverme a mirarla y comprobando que la sabana cubriera del todo mi cuerpo.

-Me he dado cuenta, ven.-Insistió con las palmaditas y cedí, tumbándome a su lado con el cuerpo rígido.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-Farfullé.

-Anya nos ha dejado entrar. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.-Paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros de forma amigable.-Pensaba que sabias que Clarke tenia novio.

-No, no, yo no quiero hablar de eso O.-Tartamudeé, esta chica se tomaba demasiadas confianzas y yo no estaba acostumbrada a que una practica desconocida se metiera en mi cama cuando yo estaba desnuda.

-Clarke es maravillosa, deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Debería qué?-Pregunté molesta.

-A ver... Clarke es mi amiga y siempre la voy a defender aunque se equivoque pero te aseguro que merece la pena Lexa. Lleva años atrapada en esa relación y...

-No es mi problema.-La interrumpí.

-Hacia años que no la veía tan ilusionada como la he visto últimamente contigo.-Susurró en mi oído poniéndome los pelos de punta.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Solo habla con ella.-Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí de una forma inocente pero que me dejo helada.-Hazlo por mí. ¡Venga! ¡Venga!-Empezó a dar saltitos mientras rogaba cogiéndome de las muñecas.

-O, Octavia.-Balbuceé.-Haré lo que quieras pero para de hacer eso.-Acepté exasperada.

-Vale.-Cedió bajando de la cama.-Te espero para desayunar no tardes.-Me dedicó una inocente sonrisa mientras salia.

Rodé los ojos hundiendo mi cara en la almohada, casi prefería a las novias de Lincoln que me odiaban.

-Hola.-Un tímido saludo.-Octavia me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

¿Clarke? ¿Qué hacia aquí? Definitivamente tenia que echar a Anya de mi casa, seria capaz de darle vía libre a un asesino en serie.

-Pues te ha mentido.-Farfullé.-No quiero, pero sí le he dicho que lo haría.-Admití.

-Lo siento.-Se sentó en el borde de la cama sin mirarme.-Gracias por no decirle nada a Finn. Yo...

-¿Cuantas veces le has sido infiel?-La interrumpí molesta.

-Solo contigo.-Frunció el ceño.

-Entonces puedes quitarte ese peso de tu conciencia porque entre nosotras no ha pasado nada.

-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable ante lo que me haces sentir.-Dejó caer su espalda en el colchón, tumbándose a mi lado.-Es como cuando deje todo atrás y vine a vivir aquí.-Acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Y... ¿Por qué no vuelves a dejar todo atrás? Digo...-Balbuceé.-Es, es obvio que no... que tú...

-Quiero a Finn,-Me aseguró.- tanto que no seria capaz de hacerle daño. Es verdad que no estoy enamorada de él pero...-Clavo sus ojos sobre los mios.-No pretendía hacerte daño Lexa, solo me olvide de todo y me deje llevar.

-¿Y...-No podía concentrarme con ella a escasos centímetros de mí.-¿Renuncias a...

Tenia la respiración agitada y me sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia ella y sus labios, los cuales entraron en contacto con los mios, su lengua que parecía conocerme a la perfección buscaba la mía.

Gruñí mientras Clarke tiraba de mi cuerpo deshaciéndose de la sabana que lo cubría, me incorporó besando mis pechos con deseo mientras sus manos recorrían incesantemente mi espalda haciéndome sentir mil caricias en una, temblaba entre sus brazos.

-Dominum.-Murmuró excitándome.

Tome su cara entre mis manos para devorar su boca con desesperación, pronto huyo de mis labios y se ensaño en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos sintiendo como me quemaba, sin querer ser testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y en la más completa oscuridad vi a Clarke vestida de monja. Eso debía ser mi subconsciente diciéndome que esto estaba mal, bajando mi libido totalmente.

-Clarke detente.-Me deje caer a un lado cubriéndome de nuevo con la sabana.-Esto no...

-Lo siento.-Se acurruco a mi lado.-No tengo fuerzas para alejarme de ti.-Susurró en mi oído inundandome de calor nuevamente.

Centré la atención en el mural inacabado del fondo de mi habitación, aquellos trazos de de Estrella de la Muerte sobre la pared, tan poderosa y vulnerable.

-Yo ya he pasado por esto Clarke.-Me miró confusa.-Mi ex,-Señale la pared con un movimiento de cabeza.-empezó a pintarlo como un regalo de cumpleaños para mí.

-¿Y qué paso?-Inquirió.

-Qué estaba casada.-Clave mis ojos sobre ella.-Y no, yo no lo sabia hasta que su mujer se presentó aquí.-Levantó una ceja alentándome a continuar.-Seguí un par de meses más con ella con la esperanza que la dejara, de que cumpliera todo lo que me prometía... pero no lo hizo.-Aclaré mi garganta.-Clarke no quiero tropezar con la misma piedra porque sé como terminará esto.

-Lo siento.-Su mirada se había llenado de tristeza.-Lexa eres una persona especial que me gustaría conservar en mi vida de la forma que sea, aunque deba resistir contra esta necesidad que tengo de ti.

-¿Y si yo no tengo fuerzas para permanecer a tu lado?

Bajé al horno para comprar algo que ofrecerles ya que prácticamente no teníamos nada en casa aparte de café, refrescos y pizzas congeladas.

Al salir cargada con todos los pasteles me tropecé con Finn, cruzamos un saludo y unas pocas palabras más de cortesía antes de seguir con nuestros respectivos caminos. No le dije que Clarke estaba en mi casa con Octavia, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo odiaba, envidiaba que poseyera lo que yo quería.

Como decía el maestro _Yoda "El miedo es el camino_ _hacia e_ _l lado oscuro, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimient_ _o_ _"_ Y yo tenia mucho miedo de lo que me hacia sentir Clarke porque estaba segura que iba a terminar sufriendo.

 **1552 Cartagena de Indias**

Había estado meses en un navío hasta llegar a puerto, a una preciosa bahía.

-¿Hermana Griffin?-Un sacerdote se acerco a recibirme.-Soy el padre Titus, bienvenida al nuevo mundo.-Pese a su ceño fruncido parecía un saludo amable.

A nuestra llegada a la plaza que había frente a la iglesia me quede perpleja, una muchacha con la falda anudada por encima de sus rodillas dejando al descubierto sus pantorrillas. Y por si aquello parecía poco estaba arremangada ayudando a unos hombres a construir la estructura para el pozo.

El padre Titus se santiguó ante tal imagen y yo lo imité.

-¡Hermana Woods!-La llamó en un grito de regaño.

-Padre Titus.-Respondió despreocupada viniendo a nuestro encuentro.

-Le presento a la Hermana Griffin, y por el amor de dios-Se volvió a santiguar provocando una ligera sonrisa en la joven que me contagió.-vista los hábitos con dignidad.

Me perdí en sus frondosos ojos verdes cuando estos se posaron en los mios, más espesos que la vasta selva que nos rodeaba.

-Bienvenida a Cartagena hermana.-Me dedico una sonrisa radiante como el mismo sol que no se ponía en el imperio.

-Lexa sabes que te tengo apreció pero ¿qué haces mostrando tus vergüenzas en lugar de estar rezando con las demás?-Le recrimino el padre.

-Rezando no voy a ayudar a esta gente mientras expoliamos sus riqueza, sus vidas, sus tradiciones, la libertad...

-No quiero volver a escuchar semejantes insinuaciones.-La interrumpió en tono áspero.- Confió en que le enseñe la celda a la hermana Griffin y pido al cielo que se le contagie algo de modales de ella.-Refunfuño el padre antes de marcharse.

-¿Qué le ha traído a estas tierras hermana?-Me preguntó desatando el nudo de su falda.

-El llamado de dios. ¿Qué más?-Pregunté confusa haciéndola reír.

-Aquí no habita nadie llamado así.

Con el transcurso del tiempo fui yo quien fue influenciada por la manera revolucionaria de pensar de la hermana Woods y su forma de interpretar las escrituras a su antojo. Se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera de travesuras, mi todo, quien le daba sentido a mi estancia en aquel lugar.

Fui afligida por unas altas fiebres, mi cuerpo tiritaba y la hermana Woods no cesaba en sus cuidados hacia mí.

Empezaron las visiones de un anillo dorado y una hermosa piedra azul, vivía a lo largo del tiempo y siempre me encontraba con ella.

Soñé con el fuego, huía desesperada, sentí que el humo me ahogaba y tan solo anhelaba volver con ella. Su cuerpo desnudo una y otra vez entre mis brazos, amándonos como si no hubiera mañana.

-Lexa.-Murmuré en su búsqueda.

-Estoy aquí.-Cambió el paño de mi frente y se acurruco en el catre conmigo.-Te vas a poner bien.-Me aseguró con lágrimas presas en sus ojos.

-Has vuelto.-Sonreí.-Siempre lo haces. ¿Fue Luna la egipcia?

-Estas desvariado Clarke.-Acaricio mi rostro con ternura.

-Te amo.-Rocé mis labios con suyos los cuales presionaron fuertemente los mios de vuelta.-Volveremos a vernos dominum.-Le devolví la caricia.

-No, no, no voy a dejar que te pase nada.-Rompió a llorar.-Te necesito, te amo.-Beso mi frente.

-¿Qué clase de magia uso la egipcia que estoy condenada a perderte siempre?-Mi voz se lleno de amargura.

Todo se apago quedando en la más vacía oscuridad.


	7. Chapter 7

**219 a.C.**

Arrastraba a Lexa por toda la casa hasta llegar al _impluvium_.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta que te pasas el día con Luna la egipcia.-Espeté furiosa soltándola de malas maneras.

-Solo hablamos domina.-Dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Buscabas un hechizo para liberarte? No tienes nada que ofrecerle que no sea mio porque tú eres mía.

-Leía mi sino Clarke.-Murmuró sumisa.

-¿Puede ver el hado?-Inquirí con curiosidad y Lexa se limitó a asentir.-¿Qué te ha dicho?

Le brillaron los ojos mientras guardaba para si misma lo que la egipcia le había revelado.

Pero necesitaba saberlo, así que busque a Luna para que me lo contará y lo único que salió de sus labios fue un rompecabezas.

-La cartaginesa será libre mi señora pero no lo será. Morirá pero no lo hará. Vivirá pero sin estar viva. Será ella pero no será nadie.

 **En la actualidad**.

-¿Y si vamos al museo?-Preguntó Clarke entusiasmada.

-¡Yo paso!-Dijo Octavia cogiendo los pocos pasteles que quedaban.-Le llevo esto a Lincoln ¿No te importa no?

Así termine con Clarke en el museo delante de las momias del túnel, que estaban expuestas a un metro de distancia una de la otra.

-Que bonito que estén juntas.-Me rodeó la cintura con su brazo desatando la marabunta en mi estomago.-Seguro que te lo agradecen.-Me miró con los ojos radiantes de felicidad.-Vamos hazme una vista guiada.

Enlazó nuestros dedos y tiró de mí, convirtiéndome en una estructura rígida sin apenas movilidad, ella parecía despreocupada. Se detenía cada vez que algo le llamaba la atención buscando una explicación por mi parte.

-Hay indicios que dicen que en la primera mitad de S. III la diosa Isis fue venerada en Hispania.

-¿Isis no es egipcia?-Preguntó confusa y asentí sonriendo.-¿Y cual es su historia?-Inquirió.

-Era la hermana y esposa de Osiris, quien fue asesinado y descuartizado por Seth el hermano de ambos. Isis busco incesantemente cada trozo del cuerpo de su esposo, los reunió todos excepto el miembro viril.-Una tímida sonrisa salió de mis labios.-Con ayuda de su sobrino Anubis dios de la Duat. Es el inframundo en la mitología egipcia.-Hice un inciso antes de continuar.-Y el amor que ella procesaba a su esposo lo resucitaron, entonces Osiris gobernó en la Duat trasladando a Anubis a un plano secundario.-Apretó fuerte mi mano sonriendo, ralentizando mis latidos, convirtiéndolos en golpes secos contra mi pecho.-Clarke que me cojas así no significa lo mismo para ti que para mí.

-Quizás sí.-Murmuró.

-¿Por qué sigues con él?-Farfullé.-Aunque lo quieras. ¿Qué sentido tiene estar con alguien a quien no amas?

-He tratado de terminar mi relación con él varias veces-Frunció el ceño y aparto la vista.- pero siempre termina llorando y rogándome, me dice que me ama, que no puede vivir sin mí.-Apretó sus ojos carraspeando.-Me siento tan culpable de no corresponderle, por hacerle daño que termino retractándome siempre.

La abrace con ternura, ella se resguardo en mis brazos, nunca me había sentido tan segura como en ese instante.

Sacrificaba su propia felicidad por él, no pude odiarlo más, Clarke se merecía el mismo cielo y yo temía dárselo.

Aparte su pelo hacia un lado con delicadeza, acercando mis labios a su mejilla.

-Clarke te mereces vivir de verdad.

Por la noche Lincoln me arrastró a un bar, quería ayudarme a que me olvidara de Clarke, quería liarme con alguien aunque él bien sabia que yo no era la clase de persona que se enrolla con la primera que ve en un bar. Pero Lincoln ya me había visto hundirme una vez por una mujer ajena y no permitiría que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no viene Octavia?

-Es una noche de chicos.-Bromeó dándome un codazo.-Además ella tenia noche de chicas con... con las chicas.-Asentí con una sonrisa forzada ante su discreción.

Me quede en la barra con mi cerveza, Lincoln me daba golpecitos cada vez que pasaba una chica atractiva o interesante.

Rodaba mis ojos cada vez que lo hacia, realmente no me interesaba nadie, nadie que estuviera allí.

-¿Ese no es Finn?-Murmuró apoyándose a mi lado.-A las diez y media.

Calculé el objetivo y eche una mirada rápida, sí lo era y la rubia que iba con él no era Clarke. Fruncí mi ceño observándolo detenidamente aunque el pobre no me había hecho nada realmete para que yo lo detestara tanto.

-¿Lincoln?-Llamé su atención cuando vi a Finn besando aquella chica de una manera no muy amistosa.

 _El odio lleva a la ira._

Empecé a cruzar el bar con la sangre hirviendo, arrastrada por la ira hasta llegar a las espaldas del chico. Le di un ligero toque en la espalda a modo de saludo y cuando su sonriente cara se giró para ver quien lo llamaba le propine un puñetazo.

-Lex.-Escuche a Lincoln detrás de mí.

En el momento que Finn se encaraba furioso contra mí un puño atravesó mi campo de visión estrellándose en su cara.

No sé como llegó a formarse una pelea monumental más típica de viejo oeste, un todos contra todos y contra nadie hasta que interrumpió la policía en el local, deteniéndonos a todos.

-Eres idiota.-Murmuré en la parte de detrás del coche de policía en el que iba junto a Lincoln.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó incrédulo y negó.-¿Qué te pasa a ti Lex? Nunca te había visto comportarte así.

-¿Se lo merecía?-Pregunté asustada.

-Octavia me mataría si no lo hubiera hecho.-Rió.

Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, me estaba volviendo loca, sacando partes de mí que desconocía que existieran.

Pero ya no podía sentirse culpable por no corresponderle, Finn ya no podía escudarse en sus profundos sentimientos para que ella no lo dejara. Sonreí mientras me metían en la celda, tenia el camino libre con Clarke.

-¿Cuando podremos salir?-Preguntó mi compañero a un policía.

-No os libráis de pasar la noche aquí.-Respondió fríamente.

Había un trajín de personas, yendo y viniendo, siendo interrogados.

-Clarke.-La llamé al verla pasar.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Finn esta prestando declaración pero... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Preguntó sorprendida.-¿Estabas en el bar? ¿Estas bien?-Tomo mis manos a través de los barrotes preocupada.

-Sí, de hecho yo inicie la pelea.-Murmuré haciéndola reír.-Clarke yo...

-¡Clarke!-La llamó Finn molesto con su nariz rota, tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

-Mañana hablamos.-Sonrió con tristeza y se fue dejando una caricia en mis manos haciendo que la electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-Preguntó exasperado Lincoln.

-¿Tu me creerías si te dijera que tu novia se ha metido en mi cama?-Solté a la defensiva.

-Sí.-Rió.-Y que te caíste asustada.-Rodé lo ojos.

Era imposible dormirse en la comisaria, policías de aquí para allá hablando, borrachos montando escandalo.

Octavia vino por la mañana a recogernos, nos regaño cuando subimos en su coche.

-¿Cuantos años os creéis que tenéis?-Jamás la había visto tan seria.-Esperó que nadie os haya denunciado.

-Díselo o se lo digo yo.-Lincoln parecía un niño lleno de culpabilidad.

-Vimos a Finn con otra.-Farfullé con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

-Comiéndole la boca a otra.-Especifico Lincoln.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh dios mio! Por fin nos libraremos de él.-Parecía emocionada.-Tú,-Me miró por el retrovisor.-llama a Clarke y díselo.

-No tengo su número.-Murmuré.

Rodó los ojos y llamó ella misma.

-Dime O.-Se escucho al otro lado del teléfono a Clarke.

-Clarke cielo voy con el manos libres, estoy con Lexa y Lincoln que te tienen que decir algo.

-Ya lo sé,-Parecía molesta.-Finn me ha contado que estaba saludando a una vieja amiga y que alguien saco las cosas de contexto.-Recalco ese alguien y lo sentí como una puñalada.-Le han roto la nariz a Finn si no es para disculparse creo que no hay nada de que hablar.

Octavia me miraba con expectativa de que contara lo que realmente había sucedido, pero no dije nada. ¿De qué serviría si Clarke ya había creído aquella mentira?

-Clarke cielo una persona puede confundiese, pero dos que hayan visto lo mismo es sospechoso.

-Ya hablamos O.-Y colgó.

-¿Tu no tienes sangre en las venas?-Me recrimino Octavia.

 **1807**

Cubrí mi rostro con un pañuelo negro que anude sobre mi nuca, cargue mis pistolas y las enfundé acariciando las empuñaduras.

-¿Lexa?-Gustus esperaba mi orden, asentí simplemente y silbo.

Aguardamos en el bosque hasta que vimos aparecer la diligencia, espoleé mi caballo para ponerme en marcha y rodearla con mis hombres hasta detenerla.

Baje de mi caballo en un salto magistral y empuñe un pistola mientras me acercaba a la puerta del carruaje.

-Bonjour Monsieur,-Salude a un soldado francés.-si me hacen el favor todos ustedes de portarse bien y acompañarme.-Abrí la puerta y me centre en aquella preciosa rubia.-Señorita.-Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a bajar y quitarle los anillos con delicadeza.

-No nos hagan daño.-Rogó.

-¿Confraternizando con el enemigo?-Tiré de su mano hacia mí, pegándola a mi cuerpo mientras rodeaba su cuello con mi brazo y apoye el cañón en su sien.-Venga todos abajo, un movimiento que me desagrade y le vuelo la cara bonita a esta puta.

Todos bajaron, señoras, caballeros y soldados con las manos en alto mientras Gustus y los muchachos los iban desarmando y recogiendo todas sus pertenencias de valor.

-Ahora si los caballeros son tan amables de bajarse los pantalones hasta los tobillos.-Apreté más mi brazo sobre aquel frágil cuello mientras acataban mi pedido.-A la joven me la llevo como seguro.-¡Monta!-Le ordene empujándola hacia el caballo.

Coloqué mis manos en sus posaderas para que subiera ganándome una mirada de odio que me hizo reír, subí tras ella apretándola contra mí sin dejar de apuntarla.

-Ha sido un placer señores, gracias por contribuir.-Se despidió Gustus.

Cabalgamos hasta nuestra guarida en lo alto del monte.

-Baja.-Tiré de la rubia llevándola al interior de la cueva.-Pareces una señorita de verdad con esas ropas.

-¿A caso no lo soy?-Espetó fulminándome con la mirada.

-Una señorita se mea en las bragas ante un atraco.-Revolví su vestido metiendo mis manos por debajo de las enaguas.-No se pone cachonda como una perra Clarke.-Me mordí el labio al sentir su humedad.

-Anda ayúdame a quitarme esta mierda de vestido.-Se dio la vuelta.

-Te quiero.-Susurré en su oído apretando su cadera contra la mía.

-Lo sé.-Devoró mi boca con frenesí antes de empujarme.-Pero no voy a follar con esos cerdos ahí fuera.

Gruñí quejándome y empecé a quitarle el vestido, manoseando todo su cuerpo con deseo hasta terminar en el suelo, besándonos desesperadamente en un juego de dominación.

Sentí el frío acero de una navaja en mi cuello y trague hondo.

-Las manos quietas Lexa, no me gustaría prescindir de ellas.-Mordió mi labio y tiro de el hasta que sentí un sabor metálico en mi boca.

Contemple como se ponía sus pantalones, las botas y se ajustaba la pistolera a la cintura, intenté levantarme pero su pie ejerciendo presión en mi pecho y su sonrisa me detuvieron. Coloque mi mano tras su rodilla y la hice ceder hasta que cayo sobre mí.

-Sabes que me has hecho perder mucho tiempo vistiéndote.-Ronroneé besando su cuello.

 _ **Gracias por la enorme acogida, cuando me toca hablar a mí me quedo sin palabras XD**_

 _ **Voy teniendo en cuenta todos los comentarios, gracias de nuevo.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	8. Chapter 8

**1807**

-Mmm.-Gruñí mientras Clarke se colocaba encima de mí.-Buenos días.-Murmuré sonriendo al sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mio, piel con piel, sus pechos contra los mios. No pude evitar acariciar su espalda.

-Buenos días mi amor.-Me dio un tierno beso.-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un jabalí.-Murmuró sobre mis labios y reí haciendo que el pequeño corte de mi labio se abriera nuevamente.-Lo siento, a ver.-Cogió mi pañuelo para hacer presión hasta que dejara de sangrar.-¿Estas bien?-Asentí en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Era ya medio día Clarke salió a la caza de alguna liebre para echar a la paella. Una serpiente me calló sobre la cabeza haciendo que me revolviera alejándome y provocando la risa de mis hombres y de Clarke quien me la había lanzado.

-Es lo único que he podido cazar.-Dijo entre risas. Se acerco cogiendo el reptil muerto y dándome un pequeño apretón en el cuello para que me calmara.-No te va ha comer.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa?-Pregunté tirando de ella hasta hacerla caer sobre mis piernas.

-Lo soy.-Dijo golpeando mi cara con la cola de la serpiente de una forma lasciva.

-Dejar de jugar con la comida.-Nos reprendió Gustus quitándosela a Clarke.

-Por mí podéis seguir.

Todos desenfundamos nuestras pistolas en dirección a aquella voz, hasta que Murphy apareció entre los arboles con las manos en alto.

-Un día te meteré un tiro.-Le advirtió mi chica guardando su arma y levantándose.-¿Traes trabajo?

 **En la actualidad.**

Llamé al timbre, era la primera vez que aceptaba una invitación de Lincoln para cenar con él y Octavia. Fue ella quien me abrió y me invitó a pasar.

Clarke estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, Raven a su espalda, Finn sentado en el sofá con la mano cubriendo su rostro y Lincoln con el culo y las manos apoyados sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunté confusa.

-¿Una cena de disculpas tal vez?-Espetó Finn.

-Lo siento pero lo volvería hacer.-Farfullé.

-¡Y yo!-Dijo Lincoln en una carcajada ahogada.

-No es ninguna cena de disculpas.-Interrumpió Clarke.-Vamos ha dejar las cosas claras.

 _¿Las cosas claras? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

Mi cuerpo se tensó solo de imaginar que Clarke confesará su pequeño desliz conmigo. Ingenua de mí.

-¿Acaso crees que te he mentido?-Finn se giró en busca de Clarke.-¿Vas a creerles antes a ellos que a mí?

-Son mis amigos y se preocupan por mí.-Espetó la rubia.

-Tus amigos como tu los llamas siempre han intentado separarnos.-Alzó la voz molesto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra gritarle!-Le advirtió Lincoln amenazante.-Te vi tío. ¿Vas ha tener la cara de negarlo?

-Tu no eres quien para meterte en mi relación.-Se levantó encarando a Lincoln y apuntándolo con el dedo.

 _Pobre idiota._

-¿Quieres que hablemos bajo?-Preguntó mi compañero desafiante.

-Vale, tranquilo fiera.-Octavia coloco la mano sobre el pecho de su novio en una caricia.-Estamos aquí para hablar, con la violencia no soluciona nada.

-¿Clarke podemos hablar a solas?-Rogó su novio.

-No, no pienso caer en tus artimañas, ya no.-Fue la única respuesta que le dio.

Yo permanecía paralizada observando el culebrón, con el corazón desbocado deseando intervenir pero sin atreverme. ¿Qué decir? Yo tampoco era nadie. Le di vueltas en mi cabeza sin encontrar las palabras apropiadas.

Descubrí a Clarke mirándome, ignorando las palabras de Finn, centrando toda su atención en mí.

-Cuando vuelva a casa no quiero verte ni a ti ni a tus cosas.-Dijo la rubia apartando su vista de mí y colocándola sobre Finn.-¿Lo has entendido?-Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

El chico salió malhumorado dando un portazo tras de sí.

-Lo siento Clarke pero... ¡Por fin! Nunca mejor dicho.-Rió Raven.-Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Clarke rodó los ojos suspirando.

Pasamos de cenar y empezamos a beber, eso fue una idea terrible pero querían animar a Clarke. Aunque me pareció solo una escusa por parte de Raven para emborracharnos.

-Sabéis que estos dos se acostaron.-Comento divertida O señalándonos.

 _Tierra trágame._ ¿Cómo le había contado eso a su novia cuando nos pasamos prácticamente todos los días trabajando juntos?

Clarke me miraba sorprendida y Raven con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Cómo esta eso?-Preguntó por fin enrojeciéndome.

-Fue una vez por experimentar y fue penoso.-Balbuceé.

-¡Gracias Lex!-Me interrumpió Lincoln.-En mi defensa diré que eramos jóvenes y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, fue nuestra primera experiencia sexual.

-Digna de olvidar.-Murmuré.

-A mi me parece bonito.-Dijo Octavia levantándose, sin saber como se acerco dándome un beso.-Si algún día quieres que experimentemos los tres.-Susurró de una forma audible para el resto.

Me tensé completamente con mi boca ligeramente abierta y cara de idiota mientras Lincoln se reía a carcajadas. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar? Quizás habíamos bebido más de la cuenta.

Clarke fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga quien sonreía con complicidad a Raven.

-Yo también quiero experimentar.-Dijo Raven que estaba a mi lado y aprovechando mi confusión tomo mi barbilla y me beso también. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Octavia.

Un calor me inundo, era la vergüenza apoderándose de mi cuerpo, mis orejas ardían. ¿A qué jugaban?

-Bueno chicas ya esta bien. ¿No?-Clarke sonaba molesta.-Dejarla en paz antes que le de provoquéis un infarto.-Bromeó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Yo... eh... creo que me voy ya a casa.-Farfullé.

-Sí, yo creo que también.-Añadió Clarke levantándose para mi sorpresa.

-Avisar cuando lleguéis a vuestras respectivas casas o a una de ellas.-Comento Raven divertida alzando su copa.

-Creo que alguien debería acompañar a Clarke a casa.-Dijo Octavia mirándome seria y asentí precipitadamente.

Nos cedimos mutuamente el paso en el ascensor y ambas entramos a la vez chocando.

-Perdón.-Murmuré apretando el botón de la planta baja.

La doctora Griffin me miraba intensamente poniéndome más nerviosa aun, suspiré fuertemente y recorrí el ascensor con mis ojos evitando su mirada.

-Has arrasado esta noche.-Comentó y me limite a sonreír forzadamente.-¿Lexa?

El ascensor paró y de inmediato abrí la puerta escapando del pequeño habitáculo, sosteniéndola para que saliera también Clarke.

La acompañe en silencio hasta la puerta de su casa, esperé a que abriera y comprobara que Finn no estaba allí.

-¿Todo en orden?-Pregunte ansiosa por irme.

-No ha dejado la llave.-Espetó lanzando las suyas sobre la mesa.-¿Te importaría...-Se llevó la mano a la boca.-No sé si soy capaz de enfrentarme a él cara a cara.-¿Quien lo hubiera dicho con la fuerza que parecía desprender?-¿Te importaría esperar mientras llamo a un cerrajero?

-Clarke es fin de semana y de noche, te va ha costar un ojo de la cara.-Comenté.

-¿Una cerveza mientras amanece?-Me ofreció con una sonrisa.

 _No._

Me encogí de hombros saliendo al patio. _¿Qué haces Lexa?_

La mano de Clarke apretó mi nuca produciéndome un escalofrío mientras colocaba la cerveza en la mesa delante de mí.

-Tengo muchas ganas de besarte.-Susurró contra mi oído haciéndome temblar.

-Creo que he tenido suficientes besos esta noche.-Dije de carrerilla cogiendo la cerveza y llevándola hasta mis labios para evitar que los besara.

Suspiró alejándose para volver con su botella de vino y una copa. Se sentó frente a mí con la mesa de por medio.

-¿Llego tarde?-Preguntó antes de catar el vino sin mirarme, levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido al ver que no respondía.-¿Hay alguien?-Sonrió con tristeza.

Hacia tiempo que no había nadie más que ella en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, todo lo que me rodeaba era Clarke. Su olor, el color de sus ojos, la textura de sus labios... necesitaba empaparme de ella por completo.

Bebí ahuyentando esos pensamientos, acababa de romper con su novio, no iba a ser un salvavidas del cual se aferrará hasta vencer la tormenta y que al llegar la calma abandonas en un rincón.

Clarke bebía rápido, no sé cuantas copas se había tomado en casa de Lincoln pero era hora de que se fuera a dormir y yo a mi casa.

-¡Ven!-Tiró de mí hasta la cama.-¿Por qué no me besas?-Se sentó sobre mí.

-Porque tu estas borracha y yo... -intenté incorporarme pero me empujo tumbándome de nuevo y empecé a sentirme aturdida.-yo creo que también.

-Entonces no puedo dejar que te vayas.-Murmuró presionando su frente contra la mía.-¿Por qué me haces sentir así?-Suspiró.

-¿Así como?-Pregunté mirando sus labios rosados como fruta prohibida.

-¿No lo sientes?-Preguntó con voz ronca. Cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza sobre la mía.-Debilidad, siento que puedo permitirme ser débil porque me siento segura contigo.-Coloco su mano en mi mejilla acariciándome el labio con su pulgar, inundandome de calor.- Deseo, tan intenso como una fuerza descontrolada de la naturaleza.-Sonrió.-Y...-Relamió sus labios.- la sensación de que te conozco una vida entera.

-Clarke.-Dije con la respiración entrecortada.-Descansa, no me iré.-Le aseguré.

Se dejó caer a un lado rodeándome con sus brazos y pidiéndome que la abrazará. _¿Debilidad?_ Irónico cuando ella hacia que me sintiera fuerte, la apreté contra mi cuerpo en un gran suspiro.

Removió su cabeza sacándola de mi cuello donde permanecía enterrada y atrapó mis labios con los suyos haciéndome sentir mariposas con tan delicado contacto.

-Gracias mi amor.-Murmuró adormilada y volvió a hundir su cara en mi cuello.

 _¿Amor?_

Me pesaban los párpados, apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos y finalmente me quede dormida.

-No tengo ni idea.-Un susurró. Entreabrí los ojos y vi a Clarke hablando por teléfono, mi brazo le rodeaba la cintura.-¿Y qué le digo?-Preguntó irritada.- Llevo queriendo acostarme contigo desde la primera vez que te presentaste en mi casa y ahora no recuerdo si lo he hecho.-Bromeó y no pude evitar reírme en un suspiro.-Luego te llamo Raven.-Colgó y me miro mordiéndose el labio.-¿Lo has escuchado?-Asentí sonriendo.-¿Y?-Inquirió.

-No ha pasado nada Clarke, solo un pequeño beso.-Murmuré contra el colchón.

-¿Y por qué estas desnuda? A ver que no me estoy quejando pero me gustaría saberlo.

-Es...-Rebusque la sabana sintiendo como me iba ruborizando y me cubrí.-Es una manía, lo hago inconscientemente.-Asintió divertida.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar? O a comer viendo la hora.

-¿Es una invitación?-Pregunte confusa.

-No.-Rió.-Solo es una pregunta para saber si... déjalo correr.-Negó acercándose más a mí.-¿Resaca?-Levantó su ceja indagando y negué adorando cada una de sus expresiones faciales.-Bien. ¿Así que al final me besaste?

-No.-Acompañe la respuesta moviendo la cabeza.-Me besaste tú, como siempre.

Sonrío revolviendo la sabana y abrazándome bajo ella, acomodándose en mi cuerpo desnudo como si de un refugio se tratara, descontrolando todo mi ser.

-¿Qué tal esta tu labio?-Susurró sobre mi cuello acariciándolo con los suyos.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté confusa, ni entendía la pregunta ni me podía concentrar en lo que decía.

Clarke alzó su cabeza para observarme.

-Nada, creo que he tenido un sueño... extraño.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa y volvió a ese rincón de mi cuerpo que parecía encantarle.

 **219 a.C.**

Pike había descubierto mi pequeña aventura con Lexa, a mi padre no le importó que yaciera con la esclava pero quería algo de mí ahora que ya no podría servir a la diosa Diana cuando él muriera.

Arregló todo para que contrajera nupcias con un buen amigo suyo, un prestamista de la ciudad mucho más mayor que yo y de aspecto desagradable.

Odie la idea, pero le pertenecía a mi padre y debía obedecer sus exigencias. Ahora entendía perfectamente a Lexa cuando debía hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, el asco que sentía de si misma. No sé como lo podía soportar.

Tuve que mudarme a casa de mi espeso. Jason era un hombre muy rico, su cara transmitía desconfianza, como si siempre ocultara algo, algo tenebroso.

Insistí en que Lexa viniera conmigo, al menos estaría segura con la cartaginesa a mi lado.

-Es mi esclava de confianza.-Dije para que cediera mi esposo.

Era asqueroso sentir sus manos, su aliento, su peso sobre mí. Lloré, lloré en silencio cada noche, Lexa venia cada mañana a recomponerme, a unir los pedazos de mi orgullo roto, de mi propia alma.

Borraba las ásperas caricias que había recibido la noche anterior con las suyas llenas de ternura y compasión. Con sus dulces besos, poseyéndome hasta que olvidaba todo.

Me refugiaba en ella como si no existiera nada más que nosotras, que nuestros cuerpos desnudos. La necesitaba para sobrevivir como agua fresca, como el mismo aire que respiraba.

-Libérame Clarke.-Me pidió con miedo y los ojos inundados de lágrimas presas.

-Nunca voy hacer eso.-Me encolerice al pensar que me pudiera abandonar.

Se quitó el anillo con tristeza y lo lanzo en la cama marchándose.

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	9. Chapter 9

**1807**

Clarke estaba jugando de nuevo a las señoritas, me desesperaba no verla, no saber si estaba bien aunque ella sabia cuidarse perfectamente.

Bajé a la villa, gracias a Murphy sabia el lugar y la habitación donde se hospedaba. Trepé por la parte trasera y me colé dentro por una ventana entreabierta.

Me recosté en la cama a esperarla, era tan reconfortante no estar sobre una manta en el suelo para variar que me adormile un poco.

Unos pasos acompañados por voces me despertaron. Mi sueño hacia años que había dejado de ser profundo, siempre estaba en un estado de en alerta.

Rodé sobre mi misma hasta caer al suelo, refugiándome bajo la cama donde saque mi arma, bese el cañón encomendándome a su protección.

La puerta se abrió para cerrarse al instante lentamente haciendo chirriar las bisagras, vi unos bonitos zapatos dando una vuelta alrededor de la cama.

-¡Sal o disparo!-Advirtió con fiereza haciéndome reír.

-Me partirías el corazón Clarke.-Rodé por el suelo hasta salir de mi escondite y la vi con su pequeña pistola de palma apuntándome.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Dejo el arma en el tocador y me ayudo a levantarme mientras yo enfundaba la mía.-Es peligroso.

-Solo quería robarte un beso.-La bese ganándome un empujón.

-Te podría costar la vida ese beso.-Me recriminó en un susurro.

-Entonces moriría feliz.-La abrace tumbándola en la cama.

-No bromees con eso Lexa.-Cubrió mi rostro de pequeños y lentos besos.-Tienes que irte esto esta lleno de soldados franceses.-Había metido sus manos bajo mi camisa acariciando mi espalda ligeramente con las yemas de sus dedos.-En cuanto pueda iré a verte pero ahora no puedo levantar sospechas.

-Te quiero.-Pronuncie sobre sus labios.

-Y yo mi amor.-Me beso con fuerza, apretando mi espalda.-Vamos vete.-Me instó y sonreí.

-Volveremos a vernos.-Me despedí saliendo por la ventana.

Descendí aferrándome a cualquier sobresaliente de la fachada, salté cuando estaba a poca distancia del suelo. Al aterrizar escuche a las tropas acercándose y entre por la primera puerta que vi cubriendo mi rostro con el pañuelo y sacando mi pistola.

-¡La taberna esta cerrada!-Espetó una chica morena que barría de espaldas a mí.

Le cubrí la boca antes que se pudiera girar, con mi pistola pegada a su cara la cual miro de reojo antes de que me la llevara a un rincón en el que escondernos. La miré intensamente intimidándola para que no abriera la boca, ni hiciera ningún movimiento.

Coloqué el cañón del arma sobre el pañuelo mandándole silencio mientras los soldados se alejaban, la joven asintió y le destapé la boca.

-Tienes unos preciosos ojos aceituna para ser un bandido.-Tiró de mi pañuelo descubriéndome la cara.-O bandida. Raven.-Me tendió la mano como una señorita.

-Bandida esta bien.-Tome su mano dejándole un beso en ella a modo de saludo.

-¿Necesitas salir de aquí?-Asentí a su pregunta.-¡Sígueme!-Empezó a caminar y la seguí.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-Pregunté con desconfianza.

-Todos estamos hartos de las exigencias de los soldados,-Me miró deteniéndose.-estoy segura que pronto estallará una guerra.-Abrió un arcón y rebusco entre la ropa que había allí dentro.-Ponte esto, puedes salir por la puerta de detrás.

-Gracias.-Me puse aquella ropa que me había dado sobre la mía.

-Gracias a ti.-Dejo un beso en mis labios que me pilló por sorpresa.-Cuando el pueblo se levante en armas será interesante contar contigo y tus hombres.

Sonreí antes de salir por la puerta trasera.

 **En la actualidad.**

Abrí los ojos, me había vuelto a dormir.

Clarke recorría con las yemas de sus dedos mi cuerpo desnudo, mi estomago se contrajo a su paso. Un cosquilleo se instalo en todo mi cuerpo sin intención de abandonarme, mi respiración se agitaba y solo quería que no se detuviera.

Me giré encontrándome y perdiéndome en sus ojos durante minutos, podía verme a través de ellos.

Clarke se acerco besándome en una suave caricia a la que respondí mientras el tiempo se detenía con el roce de nuestros labios. Me abrí paso en su boca y su lengua vino a mi encuentro entre suspiros.

Tomo el control colocándose sobre mí, besándome pausadamente como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotras.

Se incorporó desnudándose para mí a la vez que yo desabrochaba sus pantalones con calma, no pude resistirme y atrape sus pechos en mis manos llevándome uno de ellos hasta la boca mientras le daba la vuelta tumbándola en la cama. Chupé su pezón despidiéndome para quitarle los pantalones, arrastrándolos para finalmente deshacerme de ellos.

Acaricie sus piernas llegando hasta el elástico del tanga, deje un beso en la tela sintiendo en mis labios la humedad que la traspasaba y una pequeña contracción en su sexo. Lo deslicé hacia abajo, cuando lo saqué por sus pies apoye mis labios en su tobillo empezando a recorrer su pierna.

-Con lo tímida que pareces y ya ibas directa al pan.-Murmuró tirando de mí hacia ella.-Déjame disfrutar un poquito de ti.-Atrapo mis labios de nuevo con los suyos recogiendo mi pelo entre sus manos y dejé caer mi peso sobre su cuerpo.

Temblé ante el contacto de su cálido cuerpo bajo el mio.

Lamió mis labios y sonrió provocándome antes de proceder a devorar mis labios, a tirar de ellos. Rodó conmigo entre sus brazos atrapándome entre ella y el colchón, moviéndose sobre mí mientras me besaba.

Tenia la sensación de estar con diferentes mujeres, todas tan distintas y con el mismo rostro. Apreté a Clarke más contra mi cuerpo.

-Ya veo porque te querías deshacer de mí.-La voz rota de Finn nos asusto.

-¡Joder!-Gritó Clarke tapándonos.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo antes de devolverte las llaves.-A pesar de hablar con Clarke el chico me miraba a mí con odio.

-Espérame fuera, ahora salgo.-Ordenó molesta.

Finn asintió con el ceño fruncido saliendo de la habitación. Clarke apoyo su frente sobre la mía con los ojos cerrados y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

-Sera mejor que me vaya Clarke.-Murmuré.

-No.-Acompañó la palabra con su cabeza.-Lo siento.-Presionó aun más su frente contra la mía y abrió los ojos dejándome ver tristeza en ellos.-No quiero que te vayas.-Acarició mi mejilla.-Quédate por favor.-Me rogó y asentí.

Se vistió sin quitarme los ojos de encima y salió dedicándome media sonrisa triste.

Me vestí de inmediato cuando me quede sola, podía escuchar sus voces solapándose sin entender nada de lo que decían.

Estaba temblando, esta vez presa de todas la emociones, me senté en la cama y enterré mi cara en las manos intentando relajarme.

 _¿Quien me manda a meterme es estos fregados?_

Escuché un portazo, ya no se oían voces así que supuse que era el momento de salir. Al hacerlo me encontré con Clarke de frente.

-Me voy Clarke.-Farfullé.

-Te va a denunciar.-Volvió al salón.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté sorprendida siguiéndola.

-Por la agresión del bar.-Se apoyo en la mesa.-Lo había convencido para que no lo hiciera porque erais mis amigos pero después de...

-Genial.-Dije con ironía.

-El marido de mi madre es un abogado estupendo seguro que...

-Clarke todo han sido problemas desde que te conozco.-La interrumpí.

-Fuiste tú quien le dio un puñetazo.-Dijo exasperada.-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso? Estoy tratando de ayudarte Lexa.

-Eres tú el problema,-Espeté.-me conviertes en una extraña. Yo, yo nunca he sido así Clarke.

-¡Vete!-Me ordenó mirando al suelo con la voz rota.

-¿Clarke?-Tome su barbilla obligándola a que me mirara con sus ojos azules inundados.-Yo...-Mascullé.

-Esta bien.-Se alejó de mí dándome la espalda.-Es cierto, solo he traído caos a tu vida.

-Aceptaré tu oferta.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.-Espetó.

Quise gritar de desesperación en ese momento.

 **219 a.C.**

Pude observar en el mercado que Lexa intercambiaba algo con Luna, volvieron mis temores.

Hacia semanas que Lexa estaba cambiada, la veía triste, sumisa, tratándome con respeto y distancia. Incluso cuando yacíamos juntas no se alejaban sus penas, se entregaba con intensidad pero ninguna sonrisa adornaba su cara, no a no ser que estuviera cargada de tristeza.

Yo quería ser feliz, la tenia a ella y Jason ya se había cansado de mi cuerpo pero no podía disfrutar cuando Lexa parecía sufrir una condena estando a mi lado.

Me dolía verla así pero más me dolería no volver a verla.

-¿Qué te ha dado Luna?-Pregunté una vez en casa intentando abrir su puño el cual apretaba con fuerza.-O me lo muestras o hago que te lo arranquen de la mano.-Grite con frustración.

-No es nada especial.-Me mostró un pequeño frasco.-Ahora si mi domina me permite retirarme.

-¿Eso es veneno?-Se me descompuso el rostro, el cuerpo, el alma. Quería llorar.-¡Dámelo!-Ordene.

-No.-Respondió desafiante volviéndolo a ocultar en su puño.

-¿Para que lo quieres?-Se me rompió la voz.-¿Quieres que te liberé? Lo haré. Solo tienes que darme eso.-Tendí mi temblorosa mano esperando recibir el frasco.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho, dejándome sola, me escocia la garganta, deje escapar un grito ahogado mientras mis lágrimas se precipitaban.

Lexa esquivo mi presencia y mi compañía todo lo que pudo, no quise forzarla a que estuviera conmigo si no lo deseaba, si nunca lo había hecho, si era yo quien le causaba tal agonía.

No podía dormir, era de madrugada al menos Jason no estaba a mi lado eso era un gran alivio.

Camine sin rumbo por la casa y escuche unos jadeos, reconocí esos asquerosos sonidos porque hasta hace unas semanas los tenia sobre mi cara. Un repulsivo escalofrío me recorrió.

Me asomé discretamente y comprendí todo el dolor de Lexa, estaba sufriendo como lo había hecho yo. Su cara de asco recibiendo embestidas me desgarró el corazón.

Busqué una daga apresuradamente y en silencio por cada rincón hasta hallar una.

Volví apretando la empuñadura con odio y firmeza situándome a la espalda de mi esposo, cada sonido que salia de su garganta me hacia desear cortársela. Estaba tan extasiado que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Sin mediar palabra puse el frío metal alrededor de su cuello y lo arrastre haciendo presión. Un cerdo se merecía morir como tal. Escuche un gorgoteo, la sangre regó la espalda de Lexa provocando que se girara y empujara a Jason apartándolo lejos de ella.

Deje caer la daga de mi mano, cayo al mismo tiempo en que mi esposo se desplomo muerto. Estaba horrorizada y me caí de culo, balanceándome hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-Clarke.-Lexa se arrodilló frente a mí tomando mi cara en sus manos.-Iba hacerlo yo.-Me abrazó.-Necesito ayuda para deshacerme de él, el veneno hubiera pasado desapercibido seguramente pero si lo encuentran degollado.-Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-Murmuré.-Pensé que...-Empecé a llorar.

-Ssshhh.-Siseó contra mi oído.-Si no lo sabias no podrían acusarte de nada.

-¿Desde cuando?-Apenas me quedaba voz.

-No podía verte sufrir mi _dominum_.-Beso mi cabeza con ternura.-Tuve que seducirlo, hacer que cayera en mi tela de araña, sabia que una vez lo hiciera podría pedirle lo que fuera a cambio de lo que deseaba.-Tomo espacio sin soltarme para mirarme a los ojos.- No podía soportar que te tocara que te hiciera daño.-Hizo una mueca de desagrado.-Y yo no puedo sufrir más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Soy una persona fuerte Clarke.

La bese aferrándome a su cuello donde hundí mi cara poco después. Había padecido en silencio aquella tortura por mí cerré mis ojos con fuerza deseando un mundo en el que pudiera vivir con ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**219 a.C.**

Envolvimos el cadáver de mi esposo en unas telas. El condenado pesaba demasiado y estaba apunto de amanecer así que lo arrastramos hasta llegar a mis aposentos donde lo metimos dentro de un arca.

Limpiamos toda la sangre con unos harapos, los cuales prendimos en llamas para eliminar cualquier sospecha.

Me bañé junto a Lexa, acomodada en la seguridad de su cuerpo. El agua se había teñido de rojo como la primera vez que la metí en la tina, sin embargo ninguna sangraba, ya no, en ese momento no había dolor que nos afligiera.

-¿Confías en mí mi domina?-Preguntó acariciando mi cuerpo con la esponja. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y miré sus profundos ojos verdes.-Deja que vaya en busca del magistrado...

-No.-La interrumpí.-No te vas a sacrificar más por mí.

-Clarke.-Tomó mi rostro en su mano.-El poder y la lujuria mueve el mundo. Tu esposo era un hombre muy rico, deja que me gane el favor del magistrado y de su esposa.

-Lexa no puedo pedirte eso.-Cerré lo ojos apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

-No lo estas haciendo.-Beso mi mejilla.

Salió de la tina y seco su cuerpo, salí yo también dejando que el agua recorriera mi piel.

Me quite el anillo de lapislázuli y le até un cordón para colgárselo a Lexa en el cuello, escondiéndolo bajo sus ropas.

Había hecho demasiado por mí, se había ganado la libertad que nunca le daría. Acaricié sus hombros a modo de despedida, podía huir si lo deseaba yo no la retendría.

-Es una joya valiosa.-Sonreí con tristeza.

-Volveré mi _dominus_.

 **En la actualidad.**

-¿Clarke?-La abrace por la espalda.-Tal vez quiero tu caos en mi vida pero me da miedo.-Susurré en su oído mientras ella recostaba la cabeza sobre mi hombro buscando mi mirada.

-No tienes que temer nada.-Se dio la vuelta colocando sus manos en mis hombros, acariciándolos.-No es mi intención hacerte daño.-Me dio un ligero apretón en ellos haciéndome sonreír.-Veo tanta pureza en ti que... que la quiero en mi vida de la forma que sea. No quiero que desaparezcas.

-No lo haré.-Me perdí en la sinceridad de su ojos cristalinos.-Quiero conocerte Clarke, de verdad y conocerme a mí contigo.

-¿Quieres intentar...

- _Hazlo o no lo hagas pero no lo intentes_.-La interrumpí haciéndola sonreír con una frase del maestro Yoda.

Lincoln y yo llegamos al final del túnel, enfocamos nuestras linternas y pudimos ver sobre nuestras cabezas la salida. Pero estaba sellada y empecé a tener una sensación descontrolada de querer abrirla, de cruzar a través de ella y descubrir que me aguardaba al otro lado.

Mi compañero se inclinó ofreciéndome sus manos como peldaño. Coloque uno de mis pies sobre ellas, me sostuve de sus hombros y me levanto. Empujé con todas mis fuerzas, dejando escapar pequeños gruñidos sin lograr mi objetivo. Cuando empecé a golpear con mi puño Lincoln me bajo de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces? Te vas hacer daño.-Echo un vistazo a mis nudillos algo pelados y negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito saber a donde sale.-Murmuré sacando algunas herramientas de mi mochila.

-¿Qué pretendes?-Frunció su ceño.

-Reventarla.

-Lex.-Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos sin dejar que me moviera.-No sabes donde puedes aparecer, imagina que sales en medio del comedor de una familia, en mitad de una calle transitada o simplemente hay toneladas de hormigón tras esa trampilla.-Su voz profunda me tranquilizaba y la ultima opción era la más segura de todas.-Usaremos un localizador GPS y luego seguiremos las coordenadas en el exterior. ¿Vale?-Asentí.-Pero otro día, hoy es demasiado tarde ya.

Caminamos de vuelta.

Jaha había tenido que cambia los planos de construcción para que su obra no afectara al túnel, aunque la obra seguía paralizada.

-He invitado a Clarke a mi cumpleaños. ¿No te importa no?

-No.-Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios.-De hecho estamos empezando algo.-Murmuré sonrojándome.

-Que calladito lo tenias.-Sonrió dándome un codazo.

-Lo estamos tomando con calma y siento que me van a explotar los ovarios.-Grité esas ultimas palabras y mi voz resonó por todo el túnel haciéndonos reír.

Al salir la luz el sol me cegó como la realidad en el mito de la caverna de Platón. Entrecerré los ojos adaptándome, bajando la mirada en busca de sombra, sombras como las del mundo subterráneo del cual acababa de emerger y que sentía más verdadero que todo lo que ahora me rodeaba.

Detuve mi Montesa Impala delante de la puerta de Clarke y golpeé la puerta para que saliera.

-¡Oh no!-Dijo nada más verme.-No me pienso montar en esa chatarra.

-¿Ni con esto?-Le ofrecí un casco que había comprado especialmente para ella.

-¿Le has puesto el emblema de la resistencia rebelde de Star Wars?-Soltó una risotada.-¡Me encanta!-Dejo un beso en mis labios y se puso el casco.-Aunque prefiero el reverso tenebroso de la fuerza.-Bromeó.

Sonreí subiéndome en la moto, Clarke subió detrás y me abrazo.

-Tengo la sensación que ya has montado conmigo alguna vez.-Me giré en su búsqueda.

-Nop.-Negó.-Será nuestra primera vez.-Me dedico un guiño sonriendo.

Nos pusimos en marcha, teníamos que comprarle un regalo a Lincoln, era tan raro como yo así que sabia perfectamente donde encontrarlo. En el almacén de Jaha.

Antes de derribar una vieja casa abandonada primero la despojaba de sus recuerdos, de los objetos que la decoraron antaño y los almacenaba en una enorme nave donde todo estaba a la venta.

-Habríamos llegado antes andando.-Bromeó Clarke bajando de la moto.-¿Es aquí?-Observo el lugar con curiosidad.

-Sí.-Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo invitándola a caminar.-Los recuerdos de quien sabe cuantas personas yacen aquí olvidados y hoy nosotras vamos a rescatar alguno.

-Parece todo tan misterioso cuando hablas.-Rodeó mi cintura.-¿Así que hoy voy a ser una caza tesoros como tú?-Sonreí asintiendo.

Alie me saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza cuando entramos. Era la encargada de custodiar todos esos objetos y de venderlos.

Clarke se perdió entre los pasillos maravillándose con todo.

-¿A Lincoln le gustan las armas?-Gritó desde otro pasillo y fui en su búsqueda.

Me encontré a Clarke apuntándome con una pistola de avancarga de principios del siglo XIX y una sonrisa demasiado provocativa.

Mi respiración se agitó contemplándola, no sé porque me sentía excitada por tener un cañón delante de mi cara.

De un manotazo bajé el arma, mi otra mano fue directa al cuello de Clarke, la bese con profundidad estampándola contra una estantería de la cual cayó una caja a la que no le di ni la más mínima importancia.

Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo desesperadamente por debajo de su camiseta, mis labios descendieron a su cuello, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que lo devorara con intensidad.

-Lexa.-Jadeo en mi oído.-¡Ey!-Detuvo mis manos que empezaban a desabrochar sus pantalones.-Las manos quietas Lexa o...

-¿Me cortaras las manos?-Murmuré sobre sus labios besándolos de nuevo.

-¿Como sabes lo que...-Me miro confusa.-¡Que desastre!-Se agacho recogiendo unas fotos que se habían esparcido por el suelo al caer la caja que las guardaba.

Me acuclille a su lado algo aturdida sin mirarla a los ojos. No sabia que se me había cruzado por la cabeza para comportarme así, para sentirme tan llena de lujuria. Era una faceta nueva que estaba descubriendo con ella o quizás siempre había estado ahí y nadie la había sabido despertarla como lo hacia Clarke.

Empecé a recoger aquellas fotos y a guardarlas no sin antes echarles una ojeada.

-Charlotte, 1925.-Le enseñe a Clarke la foto de comunión de una niña.

-¡Da miedo!-Entrecerró los ojos y me quito la foto guardándola en la caja.

-Estas son de la guerra civil.-Dije emocionada mientras el corazón me golpeaba el pecho con fuerza.-¡Uf!-Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome, me había quedado sin palabras y estaba a punto de llorar.

Deje las fotos en la caja, las manos me temblaban al hacerlo. Me aparté para tratar de recomponerme mientras Clarke terminaba de guardarlas.

Finalmente escogimos un viejo cuadro que representaba _El rapto de las sabinas_.

-¿Y se las llevaron?-Preguntó Clarke entrando en su casa e invitándome a pasar. Sonreí y asentí.-¿Y no hicieron nada sus familiares?

-Años más tarde los sabinos atacaron a los romanos pero las sabinas se interpusieron entre ellos, deteniéndolos porque no querían ver morir ni a sus padres y hermanos ni a sus esposos e hijos.-Levante el cuadro sin saber que hacer.

-Déjalo donde puedas, ya lo envolveré.-Dijo entrando a la cocina.

Dejé el cuadro apoyado en la mesa y salí al patio a esperarla. Me estremecí al notar algo helado en mi nuca.

-Eres mala Clarke.-La rubia sonreía sujetando el botellín de cerveza en mi nuca.

-¡Toma! Esperó que este lo suficientemente fría.-Me dio la cerveza divertida.

-Te aseguro que lo esta.-Reímos.

-Tengo otra cosa para ti.-Dijo sorprendiéndome.-He visto que te han gustado las fotografías así que me he llevado una.-Susurró cubriendo su delito y me tendió la foto.

Le eche un vistazo al dorso, había una fecha escrita con una bonita caligrafía _1938_ , le di la vuelta y observe a unos milicianos junto a una civil en el monte. Entrecerré los ojos intentando apreciar sus rostros.

-Deberías ponerte las gafas.-Clarke estaba al otro lado de la mesa con su copa de vino.-Estas preciosa con ellas.-No pude evitar sonreír algo avergonzada.

-Has robado la foto.

-Por lo que costaba.-Añadió quitándole importancia.-Además te aseguro que el verdadero propietario preferirá que este con alguien que la valore de verdad que cogiendo polvo en un almacén.

Sonreí, razón no le faltaba si fuera mía también escogería esa opción.

Me puse las gafas, Clarke me dedico una gran sonrisa. Examine la foto y se me descompuso la cara al ver que la civil que había en esa foto era exactamente igual que la mujer que tenia enfrente. Miré con disimulo por encima de las gafas a Clarke, comparando el razonable parecido que había entre ellas.

-¿Clarke?-Me miro despreocupada.

-¿Qué?-Se levantó acercándose, rodeó mis hombros por detrás y apoyó su mejilla contra la mía.-La chica de las muletas es clavada a ti.-Tomo distancia para observarme.-Ahora si que voy a empezar a creer que tienes un pacto con tus dioses.-Bromeó.

 **1938**

El dolor era insoportable, me quemaba. Había recibido un disparo en el muslo hacia unos días y sin atención médica en medio del bosque estaba segura que no iba a contarlo.

-¿Estas despierta Woods?-Kane entró en la tienda.

-No podría dormirme con este dolor insufrible.-Gruñí.

Tras Kane entro una mujer rubia, sus ojos eran el mismo cielo, seguramente ya había muerto debido a una infección.

-¿Nos deja?-Su pregunta hizo que Kane saliera de la tienda.-Tendré que quitarte los pantalones.-Dijo sonriendo tristemente.-Eres muy valiente.-Desabrocho mi pantalón y empezó a quitármelo con sumo cuidado.-Sé que estáis escasos de... de todo, no voy a dejarte sin ropa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Puede ser peligroso.-Tenia curiosidad por saber porqué nos ayudaba.

-Tú te alistaste a las milicias yo soy voluntaria en el hospital que han improvisado en el colegio. Cada cual ayuda como bien sabe o puede.

-¿Y tu esposo?-Pregunte fijándome en su anillo de la mano izquierda.

-Bellamy mi esposo huyo nada más inició la guerra.

-Bonito cobarde. ¡Ah!-Me queje mirándola con el ceño fruncido, me había hecho daño a propósito.

-Deberías bajar al pueblo.-Empezó a vendar la herida con suaves caricias.-Tampoco es que tengamos demasiados recursos pero podría hacer mucho más por ti.

-No puedo hacer eso.-Murmuré mientras ella empezaba a ponerme los pantalones nuevamente, con la misma delicadeza con la que me los había quitado.-Estoy empezando a creer que eres un ángel.

Coloco su labios en mi frente y sonrió.

-Tienes algo de fiebre. Cuando vuelva a venir intentaré traerte medicinas y unas muletas para que puedas andar.-Acarició mi rostro.-¿Te conozco de algo?

-Lo dudo, te recordaría seguro.-Mis palabra provocaron que sus pálidas mejillas se sonrosaran.

-Bueno ahora necesito que luches hasta la próxima visita.-Sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Nos volveremos a ver...-Levante mi ceja a modo de interrogación.

-Clarke.-Asentí.

-Bueno Clarke yo soy Lexa y no me doy por vencida fácilmente así que estaré esperando por esas muletas.

 **1807**

Bajé al río a llenar las cantimploras y no pude evitar reír al ver a la morena de la taberna resbalar y caer en el agua.

Era pleno diciembre, no debería ser una sensación agradable sentir el agua clavándose como mil alfileres en el cuerpo.

Silbe imitando el canto de las aves llamando su atención y acercándome a ella.

-¿Estáis bien?-Pregunté entre risas, me empujo y empezó a caminar.-¡Espera muchacha!

-¿Te has olvidado de mi nombre bandida?-Parecía molesta.

-Tal vez lo haya olvidado pero no me he olvidado que me ayudaste.-Nos miramos con desconfianza.-Mi campamento esta aquí cerca, podrías calentarte con el fuego mientras se seca tu ropa.

Raven, ella misma me recordó su nombre, aceptó la propuesta y me acompañó al campamento.

Tendí su ropa cerca de la hoguera ante la que estábamos sentadas, ella cubierta con una manta bebiendo una taza caliente de sopa hecha con... bueno eso no importaba, al menos reconfortaría su tiritante cuerpo.

-Al final me robaras el corazón bandida.-Me sonrió.

-Ya poseo uno.-Observe el crepitar del fuego.-Sé que los franceses van a celebrar el año nuevo en tu taberna.-Murmuré antes de mirarla.-¿Podrías colarme?

-¿Por qué haría yo eso? Tus ojos aceituna son difíciles de olvidar, te estaría mandando a la cueva del lobo.

-No es preciso que sepas los detalles, solo tendrías que preocuparte por dejarme entrar antes de que inicie la celebración.

-¡Dame tu mano!-Ordenó cogiéndola y tendiéndola sobre la suya, acaricio mi palma con sus yemas.-Tu corazón...

-Ya tiene propietaria.-Murmuré.-Raven no creo en estas cosas solo quiero saber si me ayudarías.

-Sin duda tu corazón no es tuyo, nunca lo ha sido. Veo su anillo con la piedra lapislázuli igual que el color de sus ojos.-Susurró.

-Ella no tiene ningún anillo así, deja ya la chanza. Conozco perfectamente sus joyas porque yo las robe todas.-Comenté divertida.

-Veo muerte.-Se aterrorizó.-Tu, tus...-Cerró mi mano y la alejo de ella.-¿Quien sois?-Balbuceó asustada.-¿Qué hicisteis? Tenéis que encontrarlo para terminar con el sufrimiento.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunté confusa.

-El lapislázili atrae el amor espiritual, es un amuleto de fidelidad y fortalece los vínculos entre los amantes.-Había dejado de mirarme y se calentaba las manos ante la hoguera, aunque más bien parecía buscar algo entre las llamas con ellas.-También puede despejar la mente de su portador, te hará ver la verdad. Te conseguiré una,-Me miró profundamente.-debes afrontar quien eres.


	11. Chapter 11

**219 a.C.**

No salí de la cama afligida por un dolor en mi pecho, me ahogaba y solo quería llorar. Hacia casi un día desde la partida de Lexa. La casa de Lincoln y Octavia estaba a menos de veinte minutos caminando, así que asumí que había huido.

No la podía culpar por recuperar la libertad que un día le fue arrebatada.

Una esclava me anunció la llegada del magistrado, me levante inmediato para recibirlo, más bien para comprobar si Lexa venia con él.

Ambos entraron en mi habitación, Lincoln parecía serio, tuve que mantener la compostura pero me era imposible dejar de mirar a Lexa con los ojos llenos de ilusión porque había vuelto a mí.

Tenia la posibilidad de huir y eligió quedarse conmigo, no cabía más emoción en mi pecho que se había recompuesto.

-¿Donde esta Jason?-Preguntó con serenidad. Abrí el arca, él se acerco para echar un vistazo, desenvolvió un poco las telas para asegurarse que era mi esposo.-¡Cierra!-Se alejo con cara de desagrado y alzando su mano en busca de una pausa.-¿Quien fue?-Inquirió observándonos a las dos.

-Fui yo señor.-Se precipitó Lexa sorprendiéndome antes que yo pudiera abrir la boca.

Mi garganta se anudo.

-Deberías pagar con tu muerte esclava pero seria un desperdició.-Lincoln me miró.-Te ofrezco protección Clarke, a ti y a tu esclava.

-¿Qué querrías a cambio?-Pregunté con temor.

-Todos podemos salir ganando de esta muerte.-Echo un vistazo a Lexa y sonrió.-Vosotras podréis continuar vuestro idilio, yo solo quiero poder. Tengo control político en la ciudad, al menos por este año, si además pudiera controlar la mayor parte del capital junto a mi influencia no habría quien me hiciera frente y eso os beneficiaria.

Lexa me miraba satisfecha, seguía siendo una mercenaria que sabia vender sus servicios muy bien, sabia que ofrecer a cambio de su propio provecho.

-¿Y el cuerpo de Jason? Harán preguntas si desaparece.

-Esta noche unos soldados vendrán a llevárselo, lo arrojaremos cerca de algún camino parecerá un vulgar asalto.

Acepté el trato que había conseguido Lexa.

Lincoln marchó a ultimar detalles.

Lexa se acerco a mí, quitándose el colgante y entregándome el anillo.

-No sabría como pagarte todo lo has hecho por mí.-Retuve unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-No necesito pago mi domina.-Me abrazo.-No necesito nada más que lo que ya poseo.-Susurró en mi oído haciéndome temblar.

Unos soldados de confianza del magistrado y bien pagados, vinieron en la más oscura noche en busca del cadáver de Jason. No hice preguntas, me importaba poco su suerte, solo necesitaba saber que nosotras estaríamos a salvo.

Toda la ciudad cayo en el engaño, murmuraban que un deudor había terminado con la vida de mi esposo, rumor que la propia Octavia se encargo de difundir. Le hice entrega de toda la fortuna a Lincoln y volví a casa de mi padre como una apenada viuda junto a mi esclava de confianza.

La vida de mi padre se consumía poco a poco, yo gobernaba la casa y le di poderes a Lexa por encima de todos los esclavos, por encima de Pike, quien fue entregado al magistrado poco después a modo de agradecimiento y para deshacerme de él.

Yo era la señora y ella mi todo. Me poseía por completo y cada noche se convertía en mi _dominus_ aunque el resto de la casa sabia que no solo lo era por las noches _,_ pues Lexa susurraba en mi oído guiando cada toma de decisión que yo hacia.

Había pasado un año, mi padre ya estaba en los Campos Elíseos.

Lexa seguía siendo mi esclava y yo la suya.

Se arrastró por encima de mi cuerpo dejando un primer mordisco en mi glúteo y un reguero de ellos por toda mi espalda hasta mi hombro.

-Mi señora.-Nos interrumpió Luna quien había tomado un papel muy influyente en la vida de Lexa.-¿Puedo?-Pregunto cabizbaja obviamente pidiendo la atención de mi amante.

Lexa se cubrió y se acerco a ella, murmuraban en un idioma que yo no entendía pero por sus caras juraría que se trataba de algo realmente preocupante. La egipcia salió disparada, Lexa miraba el suelo antes de mirarme con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?-Indagué.

-El ejercito cartaginés se esta acercando, tenemos que irnos.-Pareció ordenar.-Ya le he dicho a Luna que huya.

-No me pienso ir a ningún lado y menos por las visiones de esa hechicera.-Me molestó que se creyera dueña y señora de la casa.-Ya puedes ir tras ella, no voy a dejar escapar a ninguna de mis propiedades.

-Yo he luchado con ellos Clarke, sé de lo que son capaces.-Se arrodillo en la cama.-Vámonos.-Rogó.

-Si así es y el ejercito de Cartago acecha sobre esta ciudad Roma mandara ayuda.

 **En la actualidad.**

Oculté la foto a Clarke antes de que se pudiera reconocer en el rostro de aquella civil.

Todo era tan extraño primero una momia idéntica a mí, ahora una miliciana... entonces las recordé, había soñado con ellas. Aun tenia grabado en mi mente el llanto desgarrador de ¿Clarke? Cuando estaban apunto de fusilarme.

Empecé a agobiarme a tener calor, quería deshacerme de la ropa como cada noche, sentía cada prenda como una cadena, hiperventilaba.

-¿Estas bien?-Clarke coloco sus manos en mis mejillas con cara de preocupación.-Estas pálida Lexa.

-Sí, algo aturdida. Será mejor que me vaya a casa.-Farfullé.

-¿Y Anya?

-Tiene turno de noche.

-No voy a dejarte sola. ¡Ven!-Tiró de mi mano haciendo que la siguiera a la habitación.-Túmbate un rato,-Me sentó en la cama.-hoy yo cuido de ti.-Recogió mi pelo tras mis orejas.-Deberías ir al médico esos mareos me preocupan.

-Estoy bien de verdad, habrá sido un bajón de tensión.-Sonreí nerviosa.

-Si necesitas algo dímelo.-Acarició mi hombro.

-Te quiero.-Dije sin pensar dándome cuenta de mis palabras una vez pronunciadas.

-¿Qué?-Me miró asombrada.-Lexa...

-No sé porque he dicho eso.-La interrumpí nerviosa.-Joder yo... no, eh... ha sido algo, no sé...

Seguí tartamudeando cosas sin sentido hasta que sus labios cerraron los mios, haciéndome callar con su lengua.

-Esta bien no pasa nada.-Acarició mi mejilla con la mano y mi nariz con la suya sonriendo con dulzura.

Se tumbo a mi lado protegiéndome con su abrazo. Yo estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando me pareció escuchar un susurró por parte de Clarke diciendo "Te quiero" pero a estas alturas no sabia si era cierto o producto de mi imaginación.

Me desperté sola, Clarke entró sonriente envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo mojado.

No podía dejar de mirar sus preciosas piernas aun con pequeñas gotas recorriéndolas.

-Es cierto que te desnudas dormida, no has parado de moverte en toda la noche.-Se sentó en el borde de la cama.-¿Estas mejor?

Asentí mientras mi mano se iba a su muslo desnudo, acariciándolo con temor. Clarke me miró sonriente mordiéndose el labio, separando sus piernas dándome paso.

Mi corazón se desbocó pero intente controlar mis impulsos perdiéndome en sus ojos en busca de aprobación. Arrastré mis dedos hasta topar con aquella zona tan caliente y húmeda, llenándola de caricias, Clarke cerró los ojos gozando de mi contacto.

Me incorporé para besarla tomando su cuello en mi otra mano. Mis dedos se colaron lentamente en ella quien se deshizo de la toalla y se montó sobre mí.

Movía su cuerpo sobre mis dedos lentamente gimiendo e intercalando besos apasionados con besos tiernos, aferrándose a mi cuello con sus manos. Parecía una diosa, realmente lo era y había inundado de mi cuerpo de éxtasis, me sentía fuera de mí disfrutando de su placer. Deleitándome con cada sonido que salia de su garganta, con el ruido tan excitante de mis dedos entrando y saliendo de esa zona tan lubricada, como chapoteando en ella.

Abrí la boca para morder su barbilla mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo, aprisionando mis dedos en su interior y todo mi ser con ellos.

Clarke permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta jadeando sin dejar de sonreír mientras temblaba entre mis brazos descontroladamente, cosa que la hizo reír por lo bajo.

-Ha sido... ¡Wow!-Murmuró sobre mis labios y los beso.

Me empujó tumbándome, beso mis pechos detenidamente pero con ansiedad, descendió por mi vientre provocando que este se contrajera. Sus manos acariciaban mis caderas y sus besos se acercaban a mi sexo el cual beso, lamió y mordió antes de que su lengua se decidiera a jugar conmigo.

Era como si conociera cada punto exacto que tenia que estimular, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aferre a la almohada. Me hacia sentir tan intensamente que jamas había pensado poder llegar a tal grado de placer. Mi cuerpo temblaba por la tensión que se acumulaba en cada milímetro de mí, mis caderas se movían contra su lengua reclamándole más hasta que perdí totalmente el control y apreté mis muslos contra su cara sin dejar que escapara.

-¡Joder Clarke!-Grité tras correrme.-¡Para! ¡Hey!-Jadeé tirando de ella para que me diera un descanso.

-¿Te ha gustado?-Preguntó relamiéndose.

-Impresionante.-Murmuré casi deletreando la palabra.

Teníamos tanta necesidad la una de la otra que apenas nos dábamos tregua en nuestros asaltos, los cuales eran descontrolados y luego tiernos, sin saber como comportarnos.

Mordí una de las nalgas de Clarke arrastrándome sobre ella y dejando un reguero de besos en su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro. Se dio la vuelta sonriente y me beso.

-No me sacio de ti.-Susurró acariciando mi rostro.

-Eres una droga Clarke.-La bese.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un jabalí.-Dijo entre risas.

Sonreí, llevábamos horas entregándonos y reclamándonos en esa cama, para mí no había más mundo que aquel pero mis tripas rugían también exigiendo combustible que quemar.

-Te invito a comer.-Me incorporé invitándola a levantarse.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Caí nuevamente rendida a su cuerpo, a sus besos, a sus caricias enloqueciéndome.

Habían montado un mercado medieval en el casco antiguo del pueblo, Clarke quería ir, a mí no me gustaban las aglomeraciones de personas pero acepté por ella.

Era insufrible la lentitud con la que caminaba la gente, parándose en cada tienda, empujando para pasar, Clarke tiraba de mi mano para no perderme. Todo acompañado por el olor intenso a inciensos, quesos curados y mantequilla fundiéndose en las planchas junto un murmulló multitudinario que podía ser ensordecedor.

-¡Lexa!-Una mujer joven de piel canela y el pelo color azabache rizado, me llamaba desde su tienda.-Te veo perdida.-Clarke miraba unas pulseras en la tienda de enfrente, la deje y me acerque a esa mujer que parecía conocerme. Tras ella había una tela negra con una luna llena anaranjada, la cual me quede mirando con cierta curiosidad.-Una luna de sangre, como yo.-Me miró con expectación poniéndome nerviosa.-¿Qué hiciste cartaginesa?-Susurró más para ella que para mí.

-Mala idea hablar de cartagineses cuando destruyeron esta ciudad hace más de dos mil años.-No sé porqué rió ante mi comentario. Recorrí la parada con la mirada algo confusa, estaba llena de piedras y amuletos.-¿Tienes lapislázuli?-Murmuré con miedo, esa mujer me intimidaba, sus ojos lo hacían.

-Supongo que no es para ti.-Señalo con la cabeza hacia la tienda de enfrente donde estaba Clarke y asentí.-Entonces que sea un colgante para que combine con sus ojos ¿Verdad?.-Sonreí tensamente, ella cogió una de las piedras y la echo en un bol metálico.-Estaré hasta el domingo. Coge una de mis tarjetas por si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda.-Dudé y se dio cuenta.-Por lo visto te hará falta.-Me aseguró.

Por cortesía cogí una tarjeta de las que habían sobre la mesa, _"Luna la egipcia"_ la guarde en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

-¿Eres egipcia?-Tenia curiosidad.

-¿Y tú de este pueblo?-Inquirió penetrándome con su mirada.

Luna me tendió el bol, pero lo apartó cuando mi mano se acercaba.

-Solo lo puede tocar ella.-Me aviso sonriendole a Clarke que estaba detrás de mí.

-¡Oh! Gracias.-Sonrió la rubia y acerco su mano al bol.-¡Ah!-Retiró la mano de inmediato.-Me ha dado corriente.-Rió nerviosa.

-Lo he limpiado especialmente para ti Clarke, nadie más lo puede tocar.

Clarke me miró confusa, yo también lo estaba no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre, ni siquiera sabia como conocía el mio. Clarke sonrió con temor y volvió a meter la mano sacando su colgante de lapislázuli.

-Gracias.-Dejo un pico en mis labios.-Habrá que buscarle una cadena.

 **1807**

Raven estaba enloquecida por que consiguiera una piedra de esas tan extrañas que me había descrito, tanto que subía a revisar las joyas que robábamos por si había una entre ellas.

Me había contado que yo no era de esta época y debía recordarlo, aunque ella no entendía la magia que me había hechizado pues solo podía ver y percibir cosas, también leía las lineas de las manos ya que su abuela la enseño de pequeña. Pero la magia le daba miedo y aun más cuando desconocía su procedencia.

Le seguí la corriente porque necesitaba su ayuda. Además se había ofrecido a llevarle mis mensajes a Clarke y yo solo era una enamorada que haría lo que fuera preciso para no cortar esa linea de comunicación, tal como fingir que creía aquella fantasía.

Una ultima carta explicándole mis planes a Clarke, dándole indicaciones de lo que ella debía hacer, declarándole mi amor como siempre, era una necesidad hacerlo.

Ya no podía ni quería separarme de ella, liberando al pueblo expiaría todos nuestros delitos. Por una vez lucharía por algo más que no fuera mi beneficio propio, aparentemente, porque era lo único que buscaba.

Llegué con mis hombres a la taberna, Raven nos había escondido en la carreta donde llevaba las provisiones para esa noche en la que despedíamos el año. Nos repartimos por el edificio, a la espera de que todos los soldados estuvieran lo suficientemente borrachos para terminar con sus exigencias y sus vidas aunque eso conllevara una guerra. Tan apenas eramos cinco contra todos ellos, debíamos contar con el factor sorpresa y aprovechar su embriaguez.

Una vez iniciáramos el plan el pueblo se uniría, después nos desharíamos de los cuerpos como si el ejercito se hubiera evaporado.

Bebían animados por el espectáculo, Raven bailaba y cantaba para ellos teniendo que soportar algún manoseo indebido.

Clarke debía traer al capitán Cage, a quien había estado camelando en los últimos días. Pero aun no habían aparecido y me estaba temiendo lo peor, tenia un mal presagio. Negué disipando aquellos pensamientos, seguramente Raven me había contagiado sus delirios.

Un grito en la calle me confirmo todo el malestar que sentía, era Clarke gritando de dolor. No me lo pensé dos veces y salí por la puerta trasera, efectivamente Clarke estaba allí, en el suelo a los pies de Cage quien le dio una patada en la cara.

Saque una de mis pistolas apuntando al capitán, a la mierda todo, nadie podía hacerle daño a la mujer a la que amaba.

-¡Lexa es una trampa!-Clarke se levanto corriendo hacia mí.

Se escuchó un disparo, Cage ni siquiera había desenfundado su arma.

Clarke cayó en mis brazos, era tan doloroso que los segundos se me hacían eternos. La sostuve con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas mientras disparaba hacia el capitán, deje caer la pistola y desenfunde la otra ya que no le había dado.

Escuche otra detonación y sentí un quemazón en mi cuerpo acompañando el impacto.

Disparé mi arma a la nada y el retroceso me hizo caer de espaldas con Clarke entre mis brazos.

-Mi amor.-Murmuró.-Nos encontramos una vez más.

- _Dominus_.-Reí y empecé a toser sangre.-Fui yo Clarke, no fue Luna. Volví, volví a por ti, toda la ciudad estaba en llamas, solo quería volverte a ver y decirte lo que nunca te había dicho, decirte lo tanto que te amaba.-Sentí sus dedos acariciando mis labios antes de que su mano se desplomara. Yo tenia los ojos tan inundados que apenas podía ver con claridad.-¿Clarke?-Ya no notaba su pecho hinchándose contra el mio.- ¿Clarke?-Agite su cuerpo sin obtener respuesta, la abracé fuerte.-Volveremos a vernos mi amor.-Besé su cabeza.

Todo permanecía en un silencio sepulcral, solo las campanas de la iglesia se atrevieron a romperlo marcando las doce, cubriendo los pasos de Cage que estaba ante mí.

-Nadie te recordara.-Me apunto con su arma.-Tu amor ha sido tu debilidad.-Rió irónico.-Una bandida con delirios de heroína que termina siendo nada.

-¡Feliz 1808!-Escupí la sangre de mi boca sobre sus botas.-Una vidente me aseguró que habría una guerra, espero que seas el primero en morir.

Bang


	12. Chapter 12

**1988**

-¿Murphy estas seguro de esto?-Le preguntó Emori atemorizada a su novio encendiendo unas velas para iluminar el lugar.

-Sí, la casa esta abandonada desde hace años, nadie la ha comprado porque dicen que se suicido una mujer aquí con un revolver. ¡Bang!-Gritó el chico asustándola y sonriendo complacido ante el pequeño respingo de la joven.-Se voló los sesos.-Murphy saco un tablero de ouija, ambos se sentaron en el suelo polvoriento desde hacia décadas.-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-Un cristal estalló en pedazos a su izquierda delante de la chimenea haciéndoles saltar de su sitió.-¿Has sido tú?-Se levanto el chico recogiendo el portarretratos que había caído y mostrándoselo a Emori.-¿Puedes mover algo más?-Las llamas de las velas parpadearon mientras Murphy se volvía a sentar.

-Me parece que no estamos solos.-Susurró la joven.

-Tenemos un tablero con el que puedes comunicarte, guíanos.-Colocó sus dedos sobre el puntero junto los de Emori.-¿Apareces en esta foto?-Recibieron un "Sí" a modo de respuesta.-¿Eres la mujer que se suicido aquí?-Sus manos fueron guiadas hasta otro sí.-¿Eres la rubia o la morena?

"R-U-B-I-A"

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Preguntó Emori con desconfianza pensando que era su novio quien hacia los movimientos.

"A-M-O-R"

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-Un escalofrío recorrió al chico.

"D-E-B-O-E-N-C-O-N-T-R-A-R-L-A"

-¿A quien?-Emori parecía emocionada.

"T-E-N-G-O-Q-U-E-I-R-M-E"

En esos mismos instantes muy lejos de aquel lugar una joven cuyo nombre era Abby estaba dando a luz.

-¡Empuja!-Le gritó la comadrona tomando en sus manos una pequeña cabeza que asomaba por la vagina de la mujer.-Un empujón más Abby.

La mujer gritó en un ultimo esfuerzo y un descontrolado llanto la hizo sonreír. Era una preciosa niña con la cara algo enrojecida por la presión a la que había estado sometida atravesando el canal del parto y debido también porque se había encanado a llorar.

-Clarke se va a llamar Clarke.-Murmuró desde el potro Abby.

En cuanto la comadrona dejo el bebe sobre los brazos de la enfermera para que esta la limpiara la pequeña criatura ceso su llanto.

-Vas a ser una madre estupenda.-Comentó la comadrona a esa mujer embarazada de pocos meses que limpiaba a la pequeña Clarke.

-¿Ya tienes nombre?-Preguntó Abby intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Lexa. Estoy segura que será una niña.-Respondió sin emoción.

-Quizás sean amigas en un futuro.-Comentó recibiendo a su hija entre sus brazos.

-No creo.-Respondió fríamente la enfermera abandonando la sala.

Abby miró confusa como se cerraba la puerta.

-El padre de la criatura no se quiere hacer cargo de ella.-Cotilleó la comadrona.-La pobre muchacha volverá a su pueblo junto a sus padres, tan joven y tener que ser madre soltera, va a ser un estigma.

Abby se compadeció de la joven y de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre, la sociedad podía llegar a ser cruel ante los prejuicios. Miró a su pequeña prometiéndose que no le faltaría de nada, que la educaría para que fuera una persona abierta, comprensible que siempre estuviera dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Su esposo entró emocionado por conocer a la pequeña Clarke.

 **En la actualidad.**

Me había cambiado veinte mil veces de ropa para ir a cenar a casa de Clarke con sus padres. Buscaba algo ni demasiado formal ni muy casual, me decidí por una camisa vintage abrochada hasta el ultimo botón y unos pitillos negros.

Me arrepentí por el camino de llevar camisa, el cuello o yo misma me asfixiaba y si la desabrochaba seguro que parecería un narcotraficante de los años 80, como el famoso Tony Montana "Scarface" interpretado por Al Pacino, así que aguante la presión.

Un hombre me abrió la puerta y me paralice. Debía ser Kane el marido de su madre, quien iba a ser mi abogado en el juicio por agresión pero tenia la sensación de conocerlo ya.

-¿Lexa?-Sonrió.-Soy Marcus.-Me estrecho la mano invitándome a pasar.-Abby no sabe nada del juicio.-Susurró.

Era demasiado pronto para conocer a sus padres pero la invitación de Clarke era una escusa para que Kane me conociera y habláramos, ya que me había llegado la citación del juzgado.

Kane me guió hasta la cocina, yo trataba de recordar durante el trayecto de que podía conocer a ese hombre.

-Hola.-Un tímido saludo de Clarke quien tiró de mi mano hasta dejarme frente a su madre.-Mama te presento a Lexa, mi novia.

 _¿Novia?_ Un calor se apodero de mi cuerpo, tenia las palmas de las manos sudorosas y Abby me analizaba con la mirada.

-Qué guapa eres.-Me dio dos besos.-Encantada Lexa.-Se quedo un instante pensando mientras yo tartamudeaba un saludo de vuelta.-Cuando nació Clarke había una chica embarazada que le quería poner el mismo nombre que tienes a su hija.

Sonreí educadamente ante aquella anécdota.

Nos dejaron solas en la cocina un instante mientras ellos terminaban de poner la mesa. Clarke me arrincono contra la encimera, acercándose lentamente mostrándome sus intenciones con una sonrisa traviesa. Me beso con intensidad, apretando su muslo en mi entrepierna, arrebatándome el aliento y la voluntad.

Devoraba mi boca como si no tuviéramos otra oportunidad de hacerlo. Tiró de mi labio tomando distancia.

-¿Estas bien?-Acarició mi mejilla sonriente y yo asentí.-Solo tengo ganas de ti.-Susurró.

Clarke frotaba mis labios con su pulgar intentando borrar las marcas de pintalabios que me había dejado tras el beso.

-¿Cenamos?-Preguntó Abby desde la puerta enrojeciéndome.

-Ahora vamos mama.-Murmuró Clarke cogiendo mi mano.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del patio a cenar, la brisa era agradable y como siempre hacia mejor temperatura que en el interior de la casa.

-¿Y tus padres Lexa?

 _¡Oh!_

-Me criaron mis abuelos.-Murmuré antes de beber de mi cerveza.-A mi padre no lo conocí y...-Clarke apretó mi nuca consolándome pues desconocía la historia.-Mi madre tampoco estuvo.

La verdad es que mi madre había caído en malos pasos, estuvo ausente toda mi infancia hasta que la encontraron muerta por una sobredosis. Por ello me consideraban una paria en el colegio, tanto los compañeros de clase como sus padres, cosa que me convirtió en una niña retraída. Al menos tuve al enclenque de Lincoln a mi lado, cuando dio el estirón transformándose en un armario nadie se volvió a meter con nosotros.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila.-Negué nerviosa y di otro trago.

Mi mirada se desvió durante toda la cena hacia Kane, aun no había conseguido recordar de que lo conocía y cuanto más empeño le ponía más me alejaba de la respuesta correcta.

Hablé con él en privado cuando Clarke se llevó a su madre para que la ayudara a fregar los platos.

Kane me aseguró tras mi pregunta que no nos conocíamos de nada pero mi mente no estaba conforme.

Me explico cual iba a ser mi defensa. Tenia que aceptar los hechos y declararme culpable, había un parte médico que decía que Finn había ingresado con la nariz rota, había un atestado policial en el cual constaba que yo había resultado detenida en la pelea del bar y que un montón de testigos me habían visto dar el primer puñetazo. Pero siendo mi primera falta y con el escenario que había preparado Kane para explicar el ataque posiblemente no tuviera ni que pisar una cárcel, pero sí pagar una multa y cumplir servicios comunitarios.

Me trasmitió confianza en sus palabras, parecía un orador innato. Lo observe con admiración escuchándolo hablar, claramente Marcus Kane disfrutaba de su trabajo y por momentos me resultaba tan familiar oír su voz.

Clarke me convenció para que me quedara a dormir con ella. La verdad que me deba muchísima vergüenza cuando su madre a la cual acababa de conocer estaba bajo el mismo techo que nosotras.

-No sabia eso de ti.-Me sentó sobre la cama y ella a horcajadas sobre mí acariciando mi cuello con cariño.

Le había contado como sobreviví a mi infancia refugiándome en la historia, leyendo mitos sobre héroes, dioses, semidioses, titanes...

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Clarke.-Miré hacia sus ágiles manos que desabrochaban los botones de mi camisa.

-Quiero saberlo todo.-Me beso con ternura colocando sus manos en mis hombros bajo la camisa retirándola.-Deberás ponerte un pijama, no vaya a ser que a mi madre le de por entrar.-Se levantó en busca de una camiseta.-Intenta no desnudarte.-Sonrió entregándomela.

-¿Desde...-Aclaré mi garganta y me puse la camiseta.-Antes cuando...-Mi pierna se movía nerviosamente no sabia como preguntarle aquello.

Clarke se acuclilló ante mí, apoyando sus brazos sobre mis piernas frenando el incesante movimiento de estas.

-¿Por qué le he dicho a mi madre que eres mi novia?-Inquirió alzando una ceja. Asentí.-Porque quiero que lo seas.-Tomo mis manos entre las suyas.-Te va a parecer muy cursi pero...-Sonrió nerviosa.-siento que estaba predestinada a conocerte.-Cerró los ojos negando divertida.-No te rías por favor.

-No lo hago Clarke.-Tiré de ella y nos acomodamos en la cama.-Contaba Platón que hubo una época en la que eramos seres con cuatro piernas, cuatro brazos, dos rostros...-Empecé a susurrar para ella quien jugaba con mis manos escuchando con atención.-Hasta que decidimos enfrentarnos a los dioses, Zeus nos dividió en dos para debilitarnos. Desde entonces solo somos media persona que busca su todo, el resto de su ser que la complete.

-Pues yo ya te he encontrado.-Apoyo su frente contra la mía.

Acaricié sus labios con los mios antes de besarla apretándola a mi cuerpo, recorrí el suyo con mis manos, deleitándome del suave contacto.

La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos subía pero no hacíamos nada por liberarnos de tal tortura, solo echábamos más leña al fuego que nos consumía.

Nuestras manos descendían colándose por debajo de la ropa, en busca de un manantial de agua fresca que apagara nuestra sed. Nos bañamos una en la otra, conteniendo cada gruñido, conteniendo hasta la respiración pues no la necesitábamos cuando nos insuflábamos el aliento suficiente en cada jadeo para vivir.

Me desperté sobre saltada en mitad de la oscuridad, Clarke se había incorporado de golpe en busca de aire, parecía que se estaba ahogando. Encendí rápidamente la luz y me senté frente a ella preocupada.

-¿Clarke? ¿Estas bien?-Me miró confusa respirando agitada.-¿Una pesadilla?-Asintió y me abrazo con fuerza.-Todo esta bien.-Acaricie y bese sus cabellos dorados.

Desde que vi la foto que me regalo Clarke tenia una intuición. Le había encargado a Lincoln que me hiciera un boceto del posible aspecto de la segunda momia del túnel. A él siempre se le había dado bien dibujar.

Cada mañana antes de trabajar Lincoln y yo soliamos desayunábamos en la misma cafetería.

-Buenos días.-Dejó el dibujo delante de mí.-¿Te pido lo mismo de siempre?-Asentí y se fue a la barra.

Observe el dibujo, estaba en lo cierto, se parecía a Clarke pero no del todo. Saqué un bolígrafo y pinte un pequeño lunar sobre el labio del retrato, innegablemente era ella, al igual que en la foto.

Acaricié cada trazo del papel, era tan hermosa. ¿Cuantas posibilidades había que dos personas se encontraran en tres épocas diferentes?

Pasé la mano sobre el tatuaje del uróboros de mi pantorrilla que estaba apoyada en la rodilla de la otra pierna. ¿Y si ciertamente todo era un ciclo sin fin? Teniendo que vivir una y otra vez repitiendo el mismo proceso. Como el eterno retorno.

-No ha cambiado nada.-Susurró una mujer a mi espalda mirando el dibujo. Luna.-¿Me recuerdas?

Se sentó a mi lado poniéndome nerviosa, no me gustaba que los desconocidos invadieran mi espacio vital. Guarde el boceto en mi mochila, lejos de ojos curiosos.

-Luna la egipcia.-Mi primera respuesta pareció complacerle.-De la tienda de los amuletos.-Su ceño se frunció.-Pensaba que solo estarías hasta el domingo.

La mujer estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mi compañero dejó los cafés en la mesa y tomo asiento. Luna se sorprendió al verlo como si lo conociera, lo observo detenidamente.

-Lincoln.-Le tendió la mano sonriendo.

-Luna.-Se la estrechó.-¿Puedo?-Volteó la mano de mi compañero recorriendo con los dedos cada linea su palma.-Todo correcto.-Dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Lincoln.-¿Me dejas?-Me miró con esa intensidad que me asustaba.

No estaba segura de ello, ni siquiera creía en estas cosas pero en ese momento no creía ni en la realidad que tenia ante mis ojos.

Le ofrecí mi mano, me miró con curiosidad dibujando mis lineas con sus dedos haciéndome cosquillas.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté nerviosa apartando mi mano de las suyas.

-Realmente no sabes quien soy.-Sus oscuros ojos se encendieron en llamas.-Estas ahí dentro lo veo en tu mirada. Jugaste con lo desconocido cartaginesa y ahora no puedes huir de la muerte, tu cuerpo mueré pero tu alma no descansa, eres tú pero no eres nadie.-Su tono de voz se volvió tenebroso.-Lo vi, vi tu condena y te advertí.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba esa mujer me llenaba de miedo y agonía.

-Vale.-La cortó Lincoln sacando su cartera.-Muchas gracias pero tenemos que desayunar.-Le dio un billete para que se marchara.

 **218 a.C.**

Los políticos habían enviado un emisario a Roma para pedirles ayuda ante la amenaza del ejercito cartaginés que se acercaba a la ciudad.

En el silencio de la noche se oía su avance sobre estas tierras, haciendo que el suelo temblaba bajo nuestros pies.

Por la mañana la ciudad se despertó totalmente sitiada por un gran ejercito de soldados, mercenarios, caballería y enormes bestias cuya piel parecía de piedra gris.

El magistrado nos explico la difícil situación en la que nos encontrábamos, pues Roma no tenia dinero para mandar ninguna legión en nuestra ayuda debido a otras guerras. Pero el senado ya había impuesto un pago especial a sus ciudadanos para poder socorrernos.

Lexa observaba a su viejo ejercito acampado alrededor de la ciudad, la abracé por la espalda.

-Han traído elefantes.-Susurró.-Demasiados recursos para atacar esta ciudad.-Negó con la cabeza.-No se van a detener aquí.

-¿Luchabas con ellos?-Pregunté con temor.

-Sí, por eso mismo te pedí que escapáramos de aquí cuando aun era posible.-Murmuró con tristeza.

-¡Ven!-Tiré de su mano y arrastré a Lexa hasta casa para entrar a una pequeña estancia.-¡Ayúdame!

Movimos un pesado arcón, luego retiré una losa del suelo abriendo un túnel que atravesaba la ciudad hasta más allá de la zona sitiada.

-¿Qué es esto?-Lexa parecía confusa.

-Tu libertad cartaginesa.-Cogí un cordón de cuero y lo anude a mi anillo para colgárselo al cuello.-Te doy la libertad Lexa, vuelve con los tuyos.-Se me anudo la garganta.

-Ven conmigo.-Tomó mis manos.-Te lo ruego.

-No puedo abandonar a mi gente.-Solté mis manos.-Se feliz.-Sonreí con tristeza.

-No puedo dejarte aquí.-Me aprisiono contra la pared.-Te llevare conmigo.-Me dijo con ira y los ojos vidriosos.

-Lo harás, es mi ultima orden esclava.-Mi voz se había roto.

-Hablaré con el general.-Colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas.-Volveré a por ti te lo juro.-Presiono con fuerza su frente contra la mía.

-No es necesario, ya has hecho demasiadas cosas por mi.-Acaricié por ultima vez sus manos derramando unas lágrimas que ella detuvo con sus labios.-Márchate de una vez antes de que nos descubran.

Dejo un pequeño beso en mis labios antes de bajar por unas rusticas escaleras de madera hacia el túnel.

-Volveremos a vernos _dominus._

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	13. Chapter 13

**1938**

Había salido de la tienda para pasear con la ayuda de las muletas que Clarke me había traído hacia un par de semanas. Era tan reconfortante sentir el aire fresco y la luz del sol sobre mi piel que le restaba importancia al dolor.

Estaba sentada sobre la hierba con mi pierna estirada y la espalda recostada sobre una piedra escuchando el discurso sobre la libertad de Kane. Era fascinante oírlo hablar sin perder el hilo, no porque hubiera memorizado el discurso sino porque sus palabras salían del corazón, de un alma que anhelaba no perder el derecho a gritar lo que sentía. Nos alentaba a continuar con la lucha.

Ya habíamos perdido la mayor parte del país, habían dividido nuestra zona de control en el mediterráneo.

-Se le da bien.-Me susurró una voz femenina reclamando mi atención.-Te veo mucho mejor.-La rubia se sentó a mi lado fingiendo escuchar a Kane.-¿Era político?-Asentí.

-Primero fue abogado, se metió en la política para ayudar en el cambio.-Sonreí con tristeza.-La primera vez que las mujeres ejercimos nuestro derecho al voto yo no pude hacerlo, tenia veintidós años en el 33, imagina la ilusión con la que lo hice en el 36.

-Yo me case ese mismo año.-Rió en un suspiro sarcástico.-Mi matrimonio duro un par de meses, tras el golpe Bellamy... ya sabes.

-Eres una mujer fuerte Clarke.-Apreté su nuca con suavidad haciéndola sonreír.

Me perdí en el azul de sus ojos sonriendo con ella, ni los aplausos hacia Kane rompieron la burbuja en la que me encontraba pero él sí lo hizo.

-Clarke habría mandado a buscarte si llego a saber que subías tan cargada.-Se agacho pasando mi brazo por encima de su hombro ayudándome para que me levantara.-Ve a que te eche un vistazo a esa herida.-Me mando.

Clarke se levanto cogiendo mis muletas y me las ofreció sonriendo, me apoye en ellas empezando a caminar por delante de la rubia hasta la tienda en silencio.

-Deja que te ayude.-Me sentó y sin más empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón.-Levanta el trasero.

Ahora que la fiebre había disminuido ella provocaba otro calor muy diferente en mi cuerpo y agitaba mi respiración. Me removí en mi sitió acatando su orden, Clarke bajó mis pantalones hasta las rodillas.

-Creo que va mejorando.-Murmuré mientras ella retiraba las vendas de mi muslo demasiado seria.-Podrías sonreír Clarke, tienes una sonrisa preciosa capaz de iluminar la noche con más intensidad que la luna llena.

-¡Zalamera!-Sonrió inevitablemente.-Tiene mucho mejor aspecto que en mis otras visitas, la inflamación ha bajado.-Empezó a curar la herida.-¿Cómo va la fiebre?-Apoyo sus labios sobre mi frente para comprobarlo.

Tenia delante de mi cara sus voluptuosos pechos, se me aceleró el corazón. Alcé la mirada hacia ella dejando un beso en su garganta y mi estomago empezó a revolotear. Ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo, era una necesidad que salia de lo más profundo de mi ser.

Clarke se había quedado inmóvil, sentí un beso en mi frente tan reconfortante que aproveche para dejar otro en su barbilla, la cual bajo hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un simple roce.

 **En la actualidad.**

Me habían dejado algo aturullada las palabras de la tal Luna, aunque Lincoln me dijo que pasara de los delirios de esa loca no podía hacerlo.

Caminaba detrás de él por el túnel, sosteniendo un GPS y dejándome guiar sin prestar atención a lo que me decía.

Llegamos hasta el final y no me lo pude creer, conocía perfectamente el nombre de la calle bajo la que estábamos.

Empecé a deshacer el camino en busca de la salida, Lincoln me seguía dando voces.

-¿Donde vas?-Me agarró del brazo.

-A casa de Clarke.

Llevaba horas esperando sentada en la acera, comiéndome la cabeza por el cumulo de casualidades.

 _Dos momias con un razonable parecido a nosotras, las mujeres de la foto, que Clarke terminará en esta casa._

 _¿Y por qué cojones me llama cartaginesa esa mujer tan rara?_

Nada tenia ni la más mínima lógica.

-¿Hola?

-¿Donde estabas?-Le pregunté seria levantándome y recogiendo mi mochila.

-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?-Empezó a hablar con una estridente voz. Cogió mi barbilla y me dio un pico.- Estaba trabajando, la gente se muere todos los días Lexa.-Abrió la puerta.

-No me hables de muerte.-Murmuré entrando tras ella.

Aproveche que Clarke entró en la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y saque el GPS que me llevo delante de la chimenea de piedra. Me arrodille en el suelo y busque en mi mochila el martillo y el cincel, el ultimo lo apoye sobre el suelo y cuando levante mi brazo buscando impulso para golpear Clarke me arrebato al vuelo el martillo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-Preguntó molesta.

-El túnel, tengo, tengo que abrirlo.-Farfullé.-Necesito hacerlo.

Clarke suspiró y se sentó dentro de la chimenea delante de mí, dejando el martillo a su lado, alejado de mi alcance.

-¡Habla!

-El túnel termina aquí, bajo este suelo esta la entrada.

-¿Pretendes abrir un agujero en mi casa que comunica con el exterior?-Negó firmemente.-No Lexa, no hay nada más ahí abajo no entiendo ese empeño.

Suspiré yo también y me senté a su lado mirando las musarañas. Arrastre mi mochila hasta nuestros pies sacando el boceto de Lincoln y la foto del 39.

-Es una reconstrucción que ha hecho Lincoln de la segunda momia.-Le entregué el folio.

-Ya lo sabia.-Murmuró.-Me tomé la molestia de hacer una yo misma.-Me devolvió el folio.

-¿Y...-Me había quedado perpleja ante aquella información. Suspiré y le di la foto.-¿Y de esto que me dices?

Observo la foto con el ceño fruncido, lanzándome rápidas miradas de incredulidad.

-He soñado con nosotras, con ellas.-Se corrigió confusa.-Antes incluso de ver esta foto, te, la fusilaban ante mis ojos.-Su voz se volvió ronca.

Entonces recordé el rostro de Kane empapado, arrodillado a mi lado en aquella pesadilla. Le quite de las manos la foto y eche un vistazo en busca de ese hombre pero no lo halle.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en las piedras.

-Nunca se ha usado esta chimenea.-Comenté intentando encontrar en mi mente la manera de decirle que yo también había soñado lo mismo sin parecer una loca.

-Me da miedo el fuego ya lo sabes.

-Mira hacia arriba.-Saqué la linterna para iluminar.-No hay hollín. Antes las cosas tenían una utilidad no eran una simple decoración.-Giré mi cabeza encontrándome con el azul de sus ojos sobre el verde de los mios.-Yo no solo he soñado con ellas.-Murmuré.

-Sí había montado antes contigo pero a caballo no en moto.-Sonrió nerviosa.

Cogí mi bolígrafo y empecé a escribir por la parte de detrás del dibujo cada uno de los sueños que recordaba haciéndolos coincidir con los suyos.

Pronto pasamos a la mesa. Me frote los ojos bajo las gafas y sentí la mano de Clarke apretando mi nuca mientras me ofrecía un café.

-¿Has soñado alguna vez con la selva?

-Sí.-Rió.-Era monja.-Hizo una mueca.-Es tarde, deberías descansar no sé donde quieres llegar con todo esto.

Me encogí de hombros sorbiendo el café.

-No lo sé ni yo.-Susurré.

Sus brazos me rodearon y beso mi mejilla.

-Quédate a dormir.-Me rogó y no me pude negar.

Tenia una lista bastante amplia que había continuado por mi cuenta durante la semana, pero mi investigación se detenía por el cumpleaños de Lincoln.

Correteé en boxers por mi piso, había perdido la noción del tiempo y Clarke me estaba esperando.

-¿Por aquí también va desnuda?-Escuche que le preguntaba a mi compañera de piso.

-Me temo que sí.-Rió Anya.-¿Como vas Lex?-Gritó.

Menos mal que no fuimos las ultimas en llegar al restaurante, Raven ocupo ese lugar ya que se había entretenido con unos conocidos en un bar.

-Mis chicas favoritas.-Nos rodeo con sus brazos apretujándonos antes de dirigirse a la única silla libre.

-¿Vino?-Me ofreció Clarke.

-No es que me guste demasiado.-Arrugué la cara para que no me sirviera.

La cena fue como la seda el problema llegó luego cuando todos quisieron ir de fiesta idea que no me entusiasmaba demasiado, pero Clarke logró convencerme.

El bullicio, la musica tan alta, las luces parpadeantes y toda aquella gente agolpada invadiendo mi espacio me agobiaba.

Mi novia intentaba relajarme bailando para mí, Raven y Octavia se unieron intentando que me moviera causando la risa de Lincoln quien sabia bien que yo no bailaba.

Poco a poco deje de prestar atención a toda la gente centrándome solamente en esa preciosa rubia que se restregaba contra mi cuerpo, acariciándome y robándome besos, consiguiendo que acompañará sus movimientos.

Había una sonrisa permanente en mi cara, no podía sentir más admiración por ella. Eclipsaba todo con su sonrisa, nublaba mi razón y me encantaba.

-Te quiero.-Susurré sobre su oreja.

Tiró de mi mano sacándome de allí y metiéndome en el primer taxi que vimos libre.

Clarke se tumbo en el asiento de detrás apoyando su cabeza sobre mis piernas, el taxista nos miraba por el retrovisor algo molesto.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté nerviosa ante la mirada de mi novia.

Estiró de mi camisa acercándome a ella.

-Te quiero caza tesoros.

El taxi no podía entras por las callejuelas del casco antiguo así que nos paro lo más cerca que pudo.

Llegamos a su casa demasiado contentas, salí de inmediato al patio a despejarme un poco, los oídos me zumbaban, podía escuchar todavía la musica.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?-Asentí mientras Clarke dejaba una copa de vino en la mesa. Se remango el vestido y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.-Bien.-Susurró acariciando mis hombros y atrapando mis labios en los suyos.-¿Puedes ayudarme con la cremallera?-Se recogió el pelo con las manos.

Rodeé su cuerpo alcanzando la cremallera de la espalda de su vestido, la desabroche besando su cuello delicadamente. Sonrió sacando los brazos y bajándolo hasta su cintura, sonreí y la bese quitándole el sujetador negro de encaje, dejando al descubierto sus magníficos pechos que no dude en acariciarlos y llevármelos a la boca.

Sentía verdadera devoción por ellos, Clarke se movió y de repente empecé a saborear el vino que estaba derramando sobre uno de sus pechos, me afane a recoger cada gota burdeos en mi boca. Recorriendo con la lengua la linea rojiza sobre el pecho hasta alcanzar sus labios. Todo sabia excesivamente bien sobre su piel.

Acariciaba y apretaba sus muslos abriéndome paso bajo la ropa interior. Estaba tan mojada, acaricié cada pliegue y me mordí el labio.

Me dominaba por completo, me desesperaba la necesidad que sentía por ella.

Jugué con el elástico del tanga enredándolo entre mis manos y estiré rompiéndolo, quería acceso directo a ella.

Gruñí de excitación mientras hundía lentamente mis dedos en ella, tan caliente, húmeda y dilatada.

-Quiero vivir para siempre dentro de ti.-Murmuré.

Devoró mi boca y empezó a mover sus caderas volviéndome loca mientras yo la embestía cada vez con más fuerza y mi pulgar torturaba su clitoris.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ahhh!-No dejaba de gemir aferrada con fuerza a mi cuello.-¡Mírame!-Ordenó entre jadeos.

Sus ojos más negros que azules brillaban, moviéndose incesantemente sobre los mios, como si me interrogara y esperase una respuesta por mi parte.

Sus manos tiraron de mi pelo en la dirección contraria en la que inclinaba su cuerpo y estalló entre espasmos en un apoteósico orgasmo.

 **218 a.C. [Lexa]**

Todo estaba en las más completa oscuridad, la llama del candil que me había dado Clarke escasamente iluminaba dos palmos por delante de mí.

Con una mano sostenía aquella lamparilla de aceite, la otra la movía en busca de algún obstáculo, mis pies también tanteaban el terreno.

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a las tinieblas del subsuelo sin llegar a distinguir más que sombras. En ciertos tramos el suelo estaba fangoso, seguramente algunos alcantarillados tenían salida en el túnel.

Camine sin rumbo, mi corazón quería volver, ella era mi destino Luna me lo había dicho.

Estar sola con mis pensamientos en aquel oscuro silencio era una tortura. Mis demonios atacaban sin piedad, cada vida que había arrebatado, cada amo, cada humillación... Siempre había sido una esclava, primero del dinero por el que vendía mis servicios como mercenaria, luego de personas y que en las manos de mi ultima ama hubiera saboreado la más bella libertad era un capricho de los dioses.

Clarke era la luz que siempre le había faltado a mi vida y no podía permitir que se extinguiera como la llama parpadeante del candil que se estaba quedado sin aceite.

Topé con una pared, había sido un trayecto eterno pero mi mano ya se aferraba a la estructura de unas escaleras. Subí y empujé sobre mi cabeza, empujé con todas mis fuerzas, unos gruñidos escaparon de mi garganta consiguiendo que la losa apenas se moviera.

Golpeé con frustración maldiciendo, cunado mis nudillos sangraron me detuve e intente de nuevo moverla, solo necesitaba un pequeño espacio por el que colar mis manos y arrastrar la piedra.

Cuando por fin logre salir cerré de nuevo la entrada del túnel y coloque unos arbustos sobre ella para ocultarla.

Podía ver el campamento cartaginés y emprendí mis pasos hacia allí. Unos soldados me apresaron cuando estaba a escasos metros.

-¡Quiero ver al general o a Roan!-Exigí mientras me arrastraban.

-¡Cállate puta romana!

-¿Te han follado bien? Ahora lo haremos nosotros.-Carcajeó uno de ellos.

Reí irónicamente negando con la cabeza.

Era insoportable el bullicio de las voces de tantos hombres, bestias, el sonido del metal golpeando... Mi vieja vida me desagradaba, todo era gris y ruidoso comparado con la tranquilidad de mi ultimo año en esa ciudad.

Recordé como los rayos del sol entraban al patio interior cayendo sobre el dorado pelo de Clarke, iluminando sus ojos celestes y su sonrisa que brillaba con luz propia.

-¡Alto! Soltar a esa prisionera.-Gritó una voz a mi espalda.

Los soldados obedecieron y soltaron mis brazos inmediatamente cuando yo ya trataba de zafarme de ellos. Al darme la vuelta ahí estaba Roan, con su pelo largo y la cara con más cicatrices de las que recordaba.

-Me alegra verte.-Lo abrace.-Estas aun más feo que la ultima vez que te vi.-Golpeé su hombro con afecto.

-Supe que te habían vendido como esclava en Roma, jamás imagine encontrarte aquí sin duda es un regalo de los dioses contemplarte de nuevo.

 _¿Sabia lo ocurrido y no había intentado ayudarme?_

Me deshice del abrazo y le di un puñetazo, su nariz crujió y empezó a sangrar.

-Necesito tu ayuda Roan.-Se puso a reír.

-Creo que nos podemos ayudar mutuamente.-Me tendió la mano.

Me invitó a su tienda donde pude cambiarme de ropa, bese el anillo de Clarke antes de ocultarlo bajo las telas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Me senté picoteando algo de fruta.

-Preparar una guerra.-Murmuró clavando su puñal en la pieza que yo estaba apunto de coger.

-¿Contra estos comerciantes?-Negó sonriendo.-No os importa nada esta ciudad. ¿Verdad?

-El general quiere su venganza, esto solo es una provocación para que Roma rompa el tratado. Todo esta preparado, tenemos el mayor ejercito al que jamás se hayan enfrentado.

-¿Y en que puedo ayudar yo?-Indagué liberando la fruta de su hoja.

-Has estado dentro. ¿Te parece poco?-Comentó entre risas.

-Quiero algo a cambio.-Espeté.

-Lo que quieras Lexa.-Me concedió.

Solo quería una sola cosa, a mi _dominum._


	14. Chapter 14

**1938**

Me estaba dando un baño en río. Frotaba la pastilla de jabón por todo mi cuerpo, desde el disparo no había podido hacerlo y sinceramente me hacia falta sentirme limpia.

Unas ramas crujiendo llamaron mi atención. Me acerque a la orilla agazapada y cogí mi revolver a la espera, recorriendo el bosque con la mirada.

-¿Clarke?-Salí del agua cojeando un poco, el primer impuso de la rubia fue ir a mi encuentro para ayudarme pero al verme desnuda se freno.-¿Qué haces tan alejada del camino?

-Creo que me están siguiendo y me he desviado.-Murmuro sin atreverse a mirarme.

Escuche otro ruido y me la lleve tras un árbol. Le cubrí la boca con la mano libre y asome ligeramente mi cabeza.

Estaba tan pegada a Clarke que sentía su respiración agitada, su pecho se hinchaba profundamente contra el mio. La miré de reojo cuando sentí un beso en la palma de la mano la cual retiré poco a poco y acaricie sus labios con mi pulgar, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Llevaba semanas queriendo besarla y tal vez no era el mejor momento pero me sentía irremediablemente atraída. Aunque la ultima vez que lo intenté solo conseguí que se alejara nerviosa y torpe.

Abrí ligeramente su boca, la punta de su lengua toco la yema de mi dedo.

-¡Alto ahí!-Apunté mi arma hacia un hombre que iba cargado con una bolsa y una gran caja.-¿Quien eres?-Salí de mi escondite.

 _Maldita pierna._

-Señorita.-Balbuceo.-¡Cúbrase por favor!-Pidió avergonzado.

Miré a Clarke que parecía haberse fundido con el tronco de aquel árbol.

-¿Qué quien eres y qué haces aquí?-Exigí saber.

-Soy periodista, solo estoy documentando la guerra.-Alzó la caja lentamente.-Hago fotografías.

-¿Rubia puedes avisar?

Clarke asintió con firmeza emprendiendo el camino al campamento. Me quede desnuda apuntándole con mi revolver.

-Me llamo Sinclair.

Lo estuve interrogando hasta que Kane llegó con un par de hombres más guiados por Clarke. Kane me sustituyo formulando de manera más amistosa las preguntas.

-Deja que te ayude.-Murmuró Clarke alejándose conmigo.

Recogió mi ropa de la orilla del río, sacudiéndola para quitar las hojas que habían caído sobre ella, también recogió mis muletas para luego dejarlas apoyadas en un árbol cercano.

Me dio las prendas superiores para que me las pusiera. Tras ponerme la camiseta vi a Clarke de cuclillas ante mí esperando para que pasara mis piernas por las perneras de los calzones.

Teníamos que apañarnos con con prendas viejas llenas de remiendos.

-No estoy invalida Clarke.-Refunfuñe poniéndome la camisa sin llegar a abrocharla.

-¡Venga! No tengo todo el día.-Me animo.

Suspiré y metí primero la pierna herida, al dejar todo el peso sobre ella cuando levante la sana y para no perder el equilibrio tuve que apoyarme con las manos en los hombros de la rubia, quien ya los estaba subiendo. Cuando iba sobre las rodillas cogí sus manos en una suave caricia para detenerla y continuar yo.

Clarke ya estaba preparada con los pantalones para repetir el proceso. Me ponía nerviosa tenerla en esa posición.

Kane invitó al tal Sinclair al campamento, ellos iban por delante y Clarke caminaba a mi lado pues las muletas retrasaban mi marcha.

El periodista nos organizó a todos para posar ante la cámara, Kane prefirió no salir y permaneció al lado de la cámara observándonos orgulloso y triste con los brazos cruzados.

-No os mováis.-Ordeno Sinclair.

Aprovechó para hacer más fotos a los compañeros, en los nidos de ametralladoras, sobre el cañón antiaéreo, en las trincheras y en nuestro día a día.

Los chicos habían cazado un jabalí y el periodista fue invitado a cenar con nosotros, aunque la mejor compañía fue la de Clarke, quien devoraba la carne como si no hubiera comido nunca. Seguramente hacia meses que no comía bien, nosotros tampoco lo hacíamos a no ser que cazáramos algún animal grande. La guerra nos estaba matando de todas las formas posibles.

A pesar de ello sonreía viendo disfrutar así a Clarke, me resultaba hasta divertido que la rubia gruñera con cada bocado que daba.

-Este jabalí me sabe a gloria.-Comentó con la boca llena haciendo que me resultara complicado entenderla.-Mmm.-Dio otro bocado poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ya es tarde.-Informó Kane.-Jasper y Monty relevar a los que están haciendo guardia para que vengan a cenar.-Suspiró.-Nuestros invitados se tendrán que quedar a dormir no quiero correr risgos.

A la rubia empezaron a lloverle proposiciones de toda clase, se me tensó la mandíbula al escucharlas y mis ojos se incendiaron al reflejarse en ellos las llamas de la hoguera que calentaba el jabalí.

-Gracias chicos pero creo que con Lexa estaré más cómoda. ¿Si no te importa?-Me clavo la mirada.

-No, claro que no.-Balbuceé ante la sorpresa ganando de sus labios una tímida sonrisa.

Una vez en mi tienda me tumbe en una esquina dándole espacio a Clarke, no me quite la ropa, nunca sabíamos cuando podíamos sufrir un ataque y debía estar preparada en todo momento. Ella se tumbo en el otro extremo y nos tapamos con la única manta que había. Permanecíamos quietas mirando a la nada, ambas estábamos algo nerviosas y nos habíamos quedado sin palabras.

-No pensaba que hubiera un lugar más frío que mi casa.-Murmuró.

-¿Tienes frío?-Tendí mi brazo para recibirla.-Ven.-La abrace cuando vino en busca del calor de mi cuerpo y hundió su cara en mi cuello.-Puedo pedir que te bajen leña a tu casa para que la caldees.

-No.-Sentí como movía la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Vives sola?-Empecé a dibujar formas sobre la piel de su cintura, encendiendo mis dedos como una mecha rápida que iba quemando todo mi cuerpo.

-Sí.-Había metido su mano bajo mi camisa y se dedicaba a trazar ligeras lineas sobre mi vientre erizando la piel a su paso.-Siempre me he sentido muy sola en ella y estos últimos años se ha vuelto abrumarte.-Buscó mi mirada y dejó un beso en mis labios que me hizo sentir un hormigueo en el estomago.

Sus labios se separaban lentamente de los mios, los cuales temblaban mientras volvían a atrapar los suyos colocándome encima de ella. Mi lengua se abrió paso para alcanzar la suya, me estremecí cuando ambas se encontraron.

Sus temblorosas manos intentaban desabrochar mi camisa, las acompañe detenidamente con las mías hasta que no quedo ni un solo botón pasado. La ayude a desnudarme de cintura para arriba, ella no dejaba de tiritar.

-¿Clarke estas bien?-Le susurré acariciando su cabello con ternura.

-Jamás he hecho esto con una mujer.-Intentó ocultar su rostro pero se lo impedí.-Con nadie que no haya sido mi esposo en realidad.-Tartamudeó sin mirarme.

-No tienes que hacer nada Clarke.-Sonreí para tranquilizarla.-Podemos solo dormir. No he debido...

Acarició mi cuerpo y me estremecí.

-Es la primera vez que me siento segura en mucho tiempo.-Susurró arrastrando las manos por mi espalda, entrando bajo el pantalón y apretando mi trasero.

Me perdí en su mirada. El mundo se desmoronaba pero había dejado de importarme, no podía sentirme más feliz. Sonreí dirigiéndome a su dulce cuello.

 **En la actualidad.**

Estaba en la cama de Clarke temblando, a mi novia se le había ocurrido una peculiar forma de despertarme y estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Abrí un ojo, ella seguía entre mis piernas con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Buenos días preciosa.-Susurró.

Empezó a arrastrase sobre mí pero se detuvo para frotar su pezón contra mi sexo empapado, haciéndome gruñir y provocando un nuevo espasmo.

-Me vas a matar Clarke.-Me incorporé deteniéndola y me saboreé en aquel montículo rosado.-Me lías,-Murmuré sobre su pecho.-me habías prometido que vendrías a correr conmigo si salia de fiesta contigo.

-Bueno ya lo has hecho.-Se mordió el labio.

Suspiré y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, Clarke se tumbo a mi lado dibujando cosas sobre mi vientre.

-Deberíamos hablar Clarke.

-¿Sobre qué?-Hundió la cara en mi cuello y su aliento me produjo cosquillas.

-¿No te parece extraño que soñemos lo mismo?

-No.-Se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

-¿Y las momias y las mujeres de las fotos?

-¿Coincidencia?-Se levantó recorriendo la habitación y abriendo todos los cajones.-Es una una foto antigua, están lejos del objetivo de la cámara, quizás solamente se parezcan ligeramente a nosotras y lo de las momias del túnel, bueno es una interpretación. No tengo ropa de deporte.-Se llevo las manos a la cintura.

-Clarke hemos soñado con ellas y si...-Fruncí mi ceño.-¿Crees en la reencarnación?-Pregunté con miedo pero no contestó, siguió revolviendo todo.-¿Me dejas tu cargador?-Se me había apagado el móvil y quería investigar un poco sobre esa creencia.

-En el primer cajón.-Señaló la mesita que había a mi izquierda.

Me incline para abrirlo sin levantarme de la cama, cuando cogí el cargador vi una tarjeta que me resultaba conocida. Era la de la mujer tan rara de la tienda de amuletos, Luna la egipcia.

-¿Esto es mio?-Pregunté mostrándosela.

-Se te debió caer.-Se sentó sobre mí quitándome la tarjeta de la mano y dejándola en la mesita nuevamente.-¿Y si pasamos de ir a correr?-Susurró contra mi cuello.

-Clarke...-Me mordió.-Si no quieres no vengas pero no me entretengas.

-Te lo prometí-Frotó mis hombros.-así que iré.-Examinó mi mirada.

Hacia días que Clarke hacia eso, mirarme esperando algo de mí y la verdad que me ponía algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué?

-Podrías venir a vivir conmigo, me siento muy sola cuando te vas a tu piso.-Ronroneó.

-¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?-Acaricié su espalda.

-Solo quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que me sea posible a tu lado.-Apretó mi nuca con algo de tristeza.

Cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema me hacia desistir, cambiaba de tema y conseguía distraerme.

Empecé a pagar mi sentencia de servicios comunitarios, debíamos limpiar el cauce del río, que al estar seco debido a la presa era utilizado como aparcamiento por los vecinos y vertedero en las zonas más apartadas.

El grupo de trabajo era un desastre, se veía a la legua que la mayoría tenían problemas con las drogas, reconocía perfectamente las características de un adicto. El monitor tampoco tenia muy buen aspecto llevaba un peinado samurái y la cara llena de cicatrices.

-¡Cuatro ojos! ¿Tú por qué estas aquí?-Me increpó un chico.

-Por partirle la nariz a un capullo.-Lo miré desafiante, no quería ningún trato con ellos.

No estábamos organizados y cada uno agrupaba la basura que recogía en un lugar diferente, me irritaba.

-A ver tú.-Señalé al azar.-Coge una carretilla para toda la basura que están apilando por tu izquierda.-Señale los montículos.-Yo recogeré los de la derecha y lo volcamos todo allí al lado del camino para cuando venga el camión le sea más fácil llevárselo.

-Sí mi comandante.-Me hizo un saludo militar y fue a por la carretilla.-Como manda la cuatro ojos.-Le dijo al monitor quien me miró y ojeó la carpeta que llevaba, pasando las hojas y volvió a mirarme asintiendo.

-¿Lexa?-Se acercó a mi durante el almuerzo.-Soy Roan.-Me tendió la mano, yo no podía dejar de mirar sus cicatrices y se dio cuenta.-Un accidente cuando era joven.-Señalo su rostro.-Robe un coche con mis amigos, íbamos borrachos y sin cinturón, atravesé la luna delantera. Casi no lo cuento, fue entonces cuando decidí estudiar servicios sociales y ayudar a chicos con problemas.

-Buena suerte con ello.-Espeté.-Es una perdida de tiempo ayudar a quien no quiere ayuda.

-Te veo incomoda aquí. Podría asignarte otro servicio.

Incomoda era poco cuando todos esos chicos me recordaban a mi madre.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Me encargo de un grupo de desintoxicación, seria genial sacarlos de excursión, que aprendieran la historia de este lugar y tal vez ellos te hagan ver las cosas de otra forma. Todos podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

 **218 a.C**.

Me había encontrado con mis viejos hombres comandados por Roan quien no estaba dispuesto a cederme el mando pues muchos habían perdido el respeto hacia mí.

Acompañé a mi comandante a una reunión con todos los mandos, mis conocimientos de la ciudad serian de gran ayuda.

-Hemos cortado su suministro de agua general.-Comentó un soldado.

-¡Deberíamos atacar ya!

-Recordar que nuestro objetivo es Roma, debemos llamar a sus puertas con el menor numero de bajas. Lo mejor será que esperaremos un par de meses a que rindan la ciudad general.

-¿Y darle más tiempo a Roma para que se prepare?

Me estaba divirtiendo escuchando a todos esos hombres discutiendo, dando su opinión sin tener la más mínima idea, el general observaba en silencio a cada uno.

-Esas murallas son impenetrables.-Les informe ganando la atención del general.-Hay varias cisternas repartidas por toda la ciudad,-Coloqué unas piedras sobre el plano.-los pozos-repartí unas cuantas más.-y sin contar con los impluviums de cada domus. No serán solo un par de meses, tienen reservas de agua suficientes para una larga temporada.

-¿Quien te ha dado voz para estar aquí Lexa? Todos sabemos que has sido una puta de los romanos.-Empezó a reír aquel hombre propagando la burla.

Cogí la primera daga que vi y apreté la hoja en su cuello.

-¡Alto!-Ordenó el general.-Quiero escucharte Lexa, mi padre te respetaba y pese a tu desdicha de estos años yo también lo haré.

-Debemos desgastarlos.-Devolví la daga a su propietario.-Atacar una y otra vez debilitando sus defensas, agotándolos hasta que se rindan.-Tras un largo silencio el general asintió a mis palabras.

-Deberías comandar a tus hombres en el ataque. ¡Prepararos todos!

Tras la orden Roan salió de la tienda lleno de ira, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el grupo de mercenarios que comandaba.

-Solo hay una forma de solucionar esto.-Se deshizo de sus armas.-Un uno contra uno Lexa.

Sonreí, estaba claro que Roan era más fuerte que yo pero me sobraba agilidad y tantos años como esclava me habían servido para aprender técnicas nuevas observando la lucha grecorromana.

 _ **A mí la actitud de Clarke me huele raro ¿No?**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	15. Chapter 15

**1938**

Me desperté entre los brazos de Lexa, los cuales acaricié embriagándome con el aroma de su cuello.

Sonreía y yo con ella, entrelazamos nuestros dedos observándonos con felicidad hasta que una sirena rompió nuestra burbuja.

-Se acercan aviones.-Dijo pasando sobre mí y empezando a vestirse.-Debes irte de aquí y llegar al refugio del pueblo lo antes posible.-Asentí nerviosa vistiéndome también.-¡Toma!-Puso su revolver en mi mano y me enseño como usar el arma.-Para que te sea más fácil disparar echas hacia atrás el martillo y el gatillo va más suave. Cuidado con el retroceso.

-Volveré lo antes posible.-Le prometí.

Se escucho una detonación lejana.

-Los antiaéreos de la playa.-Cogió sus muletas y presiono su frente contra la mía.-Volveremos a vernos Clarke.-Dejó un beso en mis labios y una fugaz caricia en mi mejilla antes de salir de la tienda.

 **En la actualidad.**

Abrí la puerta de mi casa rápidamente recibiendo a Lexa con un beso algo desesperado. Apreté mi frente contra la suya tratando de calmarme antes de dejarla entrar.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día sirviendo a la comunidad?-Masajeé sus hombros guiándola hacia el sofá.

-Extraño. Me sentía incomoda porque la mayoría me recordaban a mi madre y luego de repente he empezado a dar ordenes.-Frunció el ceño como si le pareciera descabellado.

Sonreí, a Lexa siempre se le había dado bien mandar. Me senté sobre ella y seguí acariciando sus hombros.

-Te he reservado una cita con un médico que es amigo mio para que te haga unas pruebas.-Apreté su nuca.-Me preocupan tus mareos Lex.

-Clarke estoy bien.-Cogió mis manos.-No es necesario.-Le quitó importancia.

-No era una propuesta.-Levanté sus gafas colocándoselas sobre la cabeza.-Lo harás, por mí.-Miré intensamente sus ojos verdes.

Asintió con ese brillo de inconformidad con el que siempre lo hacia tiempo atrás.

-Me pones nerviosa cuando me miras así Clarke.-Murmuró apartando la vista.-¿Qué sucede?

-Qué te quiero.-Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara nuevamente.-Te he echado mucho de menos.-Volví a presionar mi frente contra la suya.

-Solo han sido unas horas.-Comentó divertida.

-A mí me ha parecido una eternidad.-Sonreí antes de besarla.

Desde que perdí el conocimiento en el túnel empecé a tener sueños sobre nosotras a lo largo de la historia. Se fueron incrementando desde que me colgué aquella pequeña y preciosa piedra azul que me regalo Lexa. Eran tan reales que me asustaban, podía sentirlos como si fueran reales.

La pasada noche extasiadas por el alcohol cuando Lexa empezó a sorber el vino que derramé por mi pecho lo recordé todo, la recordé a ella obligándome a beber del suyo. Bendito Baco por transmitir conocimientos a partir de la experiencia y no por la razón o la palabra.

Era ella, sus besos, mordí sus labios que conservaban el mismo sabor, sus caricias, la violencia contenida en la que me poseía. Me dejé llevar, la obligué a mirarme y sus ojos me decían que estaba ahí dentro.

La amaba, amaba cada una de las mujeres tan distintas y parecidas que había sido. Solo quería estar con ella, me daba igual quien era ahora porque estaba segura que seguía siendo la mujer de quien me enamoré.

Por primera vez era consciente de mi identidad y me daba miedo, pues siempre que habíamos conseguido recordar nuestra vida la tragedia caía sobre nosotras.

Lexa se había despertado esa mañana con gran curiosidad. No sabia que hacer, ya no eran unas simples coincidencias y ella no iba desencaminada en sus teorías.

La persuadí, yo tenia el control, debía averiguar todo que había sucedido y como solucionarlo. Temía perderla si conseguía recordar quien era y no podía permitírmelo de nuevo.

Y entonces me enseño la tarjeta de Luna. _¿Ser_ _á_ _la misma Luna que me sirvió un día?_ Le arrebaté la tarjeta de las manos, tal vez ella podría ayudarme.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura, sufría cada vez que Lexa salia de mi casa, temía que cada vez que lo hacia fuera la ultima vez que la viera.

Me hice todo tipo de pruebas médicas, yo estaba perfectamente así que mis peores pensamientos cayeron sobre mi novia y sus mareos. Por eso le había reservado una cita con el doctor Wells, tenia que asegurarme que estuviera bien y de no ser así intervenir inmediatamente.

Finalmente conseguí contactar con Luna.

La estaba esperando en el museo, frente a la vitrina en la que se exponía el cuerpo de Lexa, cerca del mio.

Ella había venido en mi busca, apreté mis labios y mis ojos reteniendo una lágrima. Tras ocho meses de incesantes batallas yo había intentado huir, la ciudad estaba siendo devorada por las llamas y solo deseaba sobrevivir para poder encontrarla. Un escaso kilometro nos impendió reencontrarnos y seguramente nos condeno a buscarnos vida tras vida.

-Nunca le dije que la amaba.-Murmuré al sentir la presencia de la egipcia detrás de mí. Más de dos mil años y seguía provocándome escalofríos.-Al menos no en esa vida.

-Mi señora.-Se situó a mi lado con la cabeza gacha, sin duda era ella.

-¿Quien va a ser esta vez?-La miré de reojo.

Luna colocó la mano sobre el cristal y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo veo muerte tras muerte, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.-Arrastró la mano por la vitrina hasta separarla.

-¿Por qué soy consciente de todo? Nunca lo había sido, no hasta que la muerte me acariciaba con su manto.

-Es una de las cualidades del lapislázuli.-Le dedicó una mirada a mi colgante.-Estimula la espiritualidad de quien lo posee, sus emociones animando a afrontar la verdad.

-¿Qué hizo Lexa?-Pregunté con firmeza.-Estoy segura que tiene que ver contigo, te vi saltando desde lo alto de una torre y...-La miré de pies a cabeza.-estas aquí como nosotras.

-Un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de la eternidad mi señora, la cartaginesa sin embargo ofreció algo que ya no le pertenecía por eso os es arrebatado una y otra vez.-Murmuró en un tono tenebroso.

-¿Podrías hablar con más claridad?-Pregunté exasperada.-Y llámame Clarke.-Rogué echando un vistazo a nuestro alrededor.

-Solo tienes que mirar delante de ti.-Señalo con su cabeza las momias.-Yo entregué mi vida, las vuestras ya no os pertenecían. Lexa le pago a los dioses con algo que ya era de ellos por eso estáis condenadas.

-Yo no pedí esto.-Murmuré.

-Podemos intentar liberarte al fin y al cabo solo eres una víctima.-Clavo sus oscuros ojos sobre los mios.

-¡No!-Negué efusivamente.-Quiero a Lexa a mi lado, correré el mismo destino que ella. Esta sí que es mi elección Luna.

-Entonces no necesitas mi ayuda para nada.-Se dió la vuelta.

-¡Espera!-La detuve cogiendo su brazo cuando se iba.-¿Qué hay de los demás?-Pregunté confusa.-¿Son...

-Es un ciclo Clarke, todos vuelven, viven y mueren sin saber nunca quienes fueron.

-¿Entonces nos hubiéramos encontrado de todos modos si Lexa no...

-Seguramente pero nunca hubierais sido conscientes de lo que habías vivido con anterioridad. Ella lo sabia, sentía fascinación por el mundo por eso pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo aprendiendo mis conocimientos. No sé como ni porqué pudo imaginar que engañaría a los dioses.

-Quería cumplir su promesa de volver a vernos y confesarme que me amaba. Nunca te di la libertad egipcia.-La miré severa.-Así que sigues siendo de mi propiedad, ayúdame y te liberaré.

-Me liberé cuando me arroje de aquella torre Clarke.-Rió en un suspiro.

-Es tu deber ayudarla.

Me dirigí al piso de Lexa, Anya como siempre me dejó pasar, iba con su uniforme de seguridad.

-Esta en el baño podéis gritar todo lo que queráis que yo me voy a trabajar.-Cerró la puerta guiñándome un ojo.

Entre al baño y la contemple relajada en la bañera con los ojos cerrados. La de veces que habíamos disfrutado de un baño juntas.

-Hola.-Susurré.

-¿Me acompañas?-Murmuró.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Me desvestí lentamente para ella, dejando caer prenda tras prenda al suelo. Me metí en la bañera tras ella para que se relajara en mis brazos mientras recorría su cuerpo con la esponja, queriendo y temiendo que recordara.

 **218 a.C.**

Los hombres habían formado un gran circulo a nuestro alrededor, vociferando y animándonos a empezar con la pelea.

Roan me alentó a dar el primer golpe pero fue él quien estampo su puño en mi cara haciéndame caer de culo.

No había forma técnica de combatir su rudeza y sus artimañas. Al menos lo conocía lo suficiente para anticiparme a sus movimientos.

-¡Has perdido reflejos Lexa!-Gritó divertido.

Ese primer golpe me aturdió un poco, me zumbaba el oído. Pateé su tobillo de lado y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas mientras yo me levantaba y le propinaba un rodillazo en la mandíbula seguido de un puñetazo directo a su rostro.

Roan agarró mis piernas pegándome a él y me dio un cabezazo en el estomago mientras tiraba de mis extremidades tumbándome de espaldas en el suelo. Saltó sobre mí pero mi rodilla se clavo antes en sus partes nobles, lo empuje deshaciéndome de su peso.

Me senté a horcajadas sobré él y le di una tunda de golpes, pero Roan era una fuerza bruta. Dejo de protegerse la cara y me cogió del trasero a la vez que me daba un cabezazo y se levantaba conmigo en brazos para luego soltarme contra el suelo nuevamente.

Sentí un puntapié en las costillas que me hizo retorcerme de dolor. Cuando se agachó para recogerme flexioné mi pierna y la estiré golpeando su pecho con mi pie, lo cual le hizo retroceder.

Corrí hacia él una vez de pie, salté sobre su espalda y rodeé su cuello con mi brazo dejando caer mi peso hasta que su espalda se arqueó, fue el momento indicado para golpear tras su rodillas hasta que cayó sobre ellas. No dejaba de intentar liberar la presión que ejercía sobre su cuello, así que me ayudé con ambos hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observándome.

-¡Comandante!-Gritó alguien incitando al resto a continuar.

Cuando Roan se despertó lo hizo a mis pies, yo estaba sentada disfrutando de su tienda y su comida mientras Wells el sanador cerraba las heridas de mi cara.

-Has luchado bien. Creo que te he dejado más feo de lo que ya estabas.

-Comandante.-Sonrió postrándose ante mí.

-Dudo que hoy atravesemos esas murallas pero si lo hiciéramos.-Suspiré largo y tendido.-Corre la voz entre los hombres, hay una mujer joven, rubia con un lunar sobre su labio.-Saqué el anillo que llevaba colgado.-Sus ojos son azules como esta piedra.

-¿Y pechos grandes?-Preguntó entre risas y asentí sonriendo.-¡Dos pechos tiran más que dos carretas!-Parecía divertido con la situación.

-No quiero que le toquen ni un pelo.-Ordené seria.-En cuanto la tengan que la traigan ante mí como prisionera.

-Así se hará Lexa.

Era la única forma de protegerla si conseguíamos atravesar la defensa de la ciudad. Había vuelto a tener el mando de todos esos ambiciosos asesinos y estaba segura que la mayoría no eran de confianza, seguramente esperarían el momento adecuado para tomar el mando. Mejor que no supieran que Clarke era mi única debilidad.


	16. Chapter 16

**1938**

Iba de camino a mi casa por el casco antiguo, ya había anochecido, las bombas habían desbordado el hospital de heridos, por ello trabaje desde ese día sin apenas descanso hasta que las fuerzas empezaron a fallarme.

Alcancé a ver una sombra en mi puerta, allí había alguien esperando. Empecé a sentir miedo y el revolver de Lexa lo había guardado para devolvérselo porque sinceramente no pensaba que me fuera hacer falta.

Estaba apunto de darme la vuelta cuando un joven muchacho rubio dejó verse, sus ojos me miraban llenos de ilusión.

-Eres tú.

-¿Te conozco?-Pregunté confusa.

-No.-Dijo agachando la cabeza.-¿Has encontrado a Lexa?

-¿Perdón?-Apenas era un niño pero desconfié ante su pregunta.

-No importa, tal vez no sea el mejor momento para esto. Nos volveremos a ver.-Murmuró antes de irse apenado.

Me quedé paralizada viendo como se marchaba. Empecé a escuchar un motor, una moto verde aceituna con sidecar se acercaba por aquella tortuosa calle.

Casualmente era Lexa. Bajo de la moto y cogió las muletas que llevaba dentro del sidecar.

-Hola.-Me saludo con timidez.

-Hola.-Respondí de la misma forma.

-Quería comprobar que estabas bien.-Dio unos pasos hacia mí.-No tuvimos tiempo de hablar después de...-Murmuró.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta para resguardarnos en la intimidad de mi casa y la vi temblar.

-Te dije que era algo fría la casa.-Comenté nerviosa.

Yo también temblé, pero de deseo por querer sentirla de nuevo.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la bese desesperadamente. Había extrañado sus labios estos días, no necesitaba más para sobrevivir en este mundo que a ella.

Era una autentica locura, apenas nos conocíamos pero llenaba mi alma por completo.

-Me tengo que ir Clarke.-Confesó con tristeza tomando mis manos entre las suyas.-Cambiamos de posición y... quería verte una vez más.

-No te vayas.-Suplique entrelazando nuestros dedos.-Puedes quedarte aquí.

-Debo hacerlo. Si...-Tragó saliva.-Te juró que volveré a por ti.

-Quédate esta noche.-Presione mi frente contra la suya.-Por favor, te amo.

Sus intensos ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los mios y me beso dejando caer las muletas, estrechándome en sus brazos. Mordí su labio, mi respiración se había descontrolado, la arrastre a la habitación con calma saboreando la suave piel de su cuello.

La ayude a sentarse en la cama y tiró de mi sobre ella, devorando mi boca como si fuera la ultima vez que pudiera hacerlo mientras me desnudaba con agilidad. Apretó mis pechos haciendo que se arqueara mi espalda, sin duda estábamos más desinhibidas que en la tienda, descubriendo y gozando de cada pequeño placer que nos podíamos ofrecer.

Tras su partida me enteré que esa misma noche habían atacado el campamento, muchos murieron otros terminaron presos, cuando Lexa llegó por la mañana fue arrestada también. Todos condenados al paredón, fui a visitarla casi a diario, aunque la mayoría de veces no me permitían verla.

Dolía, dolía la fugaz e intensa felicidad que había sentido y ahora estaba condenada a muerte.

 **En la actualidad.**

Lexa no me había dicho nada de su visita con Wells, me mordía las uñas impaciente por recibir alguna noticia.

Sabia que tenia una visita guiada en el castillo, Roan había cambiado su tarea comunitaria. Así que decidí plantarme allí, hacia años, décadas o más bien siglos que no entraba en aquel lugar.

Subiendo por la rampa de acceso vi la moto de Lexa aparcada, una cadena rodeaba la rueda y sonreí. _¿Quien querría robar es_ _t_ _e montón de chatarra?_ Tal vez en otro momento me hubiera parecido una maravilla pero ahora con todos los adelantos que conocía solo me parecía eso.

Todo estaba tan cambiado, el acceso principal no era el original, además la cuesta me pareció mortal, llegué sin aliento a la entrada y me acerque al conserje.

-Hola.-Jadeé intentando recuperar el aliento apoyando las manos en las rodillas.-¿Ha visto un grupo de personas?

-Varios la verdad.

-¿Y uno acompañando a una chica castaña, alta de ojos verdes...

-¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Lexa?-Asentí.-Esta en el foro ahora mismo.

Me dirigí allí cuando el hombre trataba de explicarme como llegar, no necesitaba explicaciones, probablemente conocía esto mejor que nadie, al menos las partes edificadas en mi época, seguramente podía yo mostrarles cosas que desconocían.

Aunque viendo solo los cimientos del templo de Diana tal vez ya no había mucho que enseñar, dado que guerra tras guerra esta ciudad había sido clave en ellas y no habían sido pocas.

Lexa estaba sobre una piedra de lo que fue el _forum_ en su día, explicaba algo gesticulando con las manos y señalando hacia todos los lados.

-¿Por fin la has encontrado?-Me giré encontrándome a Aden para mi sorpresa.

-¿Aden?-Dudé.

-Soy yo Clarke.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Lo estreche entre mis brazos emocionada.-¡Oh dios mio! ¿Te ha visto ella?

-No.-Frunció el ceño.-He intentado no acercarme demasiado porque no sé como hacerlo. Tantos años buscándola y ahora no se como acercarme a mi madre.

-¿Estas en el grupo de... Roan?

-Mi madre, la de ahora es la que esta en desintoxicación.

-Tal vez eso te ayude a acercarte a Lexa. Su madre de esta vida también fue adicta. ¿Ha sido duro para ti?-Acaricié sus cabellos dorados por la luz del sol.

-He vivido más que ella. Además tuve una cuidadora excelente que me enseño a tener paciencia.-Añadió con complicidad haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Digo...-Mi cara dibujo una mueca pues no entendía nada.

-Fue ella.-Miró a lo lejos a Lexa.-Después de que te encontrará muerta creí que había enloquecido, hablaba de vidas de ti... Yo por mi parte había perdido la ilusión que tú devolviste a mi vida.

-¿Qué hizo?-Pregunté con temor.

-¿Recuerdas la historia que me contabas sobre la guerra entre Cartago y Roma? ¿Lo que hicieron las madres para liberar a sus hijos de la esclavitud?

-¿Te...-Me tembló la voz y tragué saliva.

Luna me había dicho que ella había sacrificado su vida a cambio de esto y me partía el corazón pensar que Lexa había terminado con la de su propio hijo, tal vez para reunirnos de nuevo los tres pero seguía siendo algo atroz.

-No sufrí, tranquila. Aunque de vez en cuando todavía siento que me quedo sin oxigeno. Me durmió y luego coloco una almohada sobre mi cara. ¿De verdad pereciste aquí pasto de las llamas?

-No exactamente.-Negué.-La ciudad llevaba ocho meses asediada. No había comida, los soldados estaban agotados. Cada vez que derribaban parte de una muralla al amanecer estaba reconstruida dispuesta para defendernos de un nuevo ataque. Ese día atacaron con todas sus fuerza y recursos, no iban a sacar nada de esta ciudad por eso hicimos las hogueras para fundir todos los metales, tanto valiosos como no.

-¿Y qué paso con vosotras?

-Esperaba a Lexa aquí, ante el templo de Diana, pero el fuego se había extendido, todos estaban muriendo y huí. Quise escapar para llegar al campamento cartaginés y esperarla allí pero el humo me detuvo.-Sonreí tristemente.

-¿Clarke?-La voz de Lexa a mi espalda me sobresalto.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte.-Murmuré, no quería preocupar a Aden ahora que nos había encontrado.-Creo que se te ha escapado este muchachito del grupo.-Me aparté para que viera a Aden.

 **1868**

Mi madrina me había encontrado trabajo como sirvienta para una viuda que se terminaba de venir a la ciudad con su hijo. Como buena alcahueta me había dado todo tipo de detalles, contándome hasta las invenciones de la gente.

Era una casa nueva que había mandado a construir el esposo para cuando su hijo fuera adulto, pero el joven muchacho sufrió un accidente de caballo que lo había dejado postrado en cama para el resto de su vida, una mala caída. Se ve que su padre disparo un arma demasiado cerca del animal que se asusto deshaciéndose del jinete, por ello comentaban que la madre del chico enveneno a su esposo. Pero seguramente era un invención de las malas lenguas, como que era una bruja.

Golpeé la puerta con la aldaba. Se abrió dejándome ver unos profundos ojos verdes llenos de amargura.

-¿Eres Clarke?-Preguntó con severa.

-Sí señora.-La seguí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Tu trabajo es ocuparte de mi hijo, Aden no puede valerse por sí mismo y necesita cuidados casi las veinticuatro horas.


	17. Chapter 17

**En la actualidad.**

Lexa frunció el ceño al ver a Aden, tal vez no había sido buena idea. ¿Y si recordaba todo al ver a su hijo? Pero pareció no hacerlo, nos animo a que nos uniéramos al grupo.

Aden y yo los seguíamos algo rezagados para poder continuar tranquilamente con nuestra conversación. Había encontrado un gran aliado para poder deshacer todo este embrollo, Lexa le había puesto al tanto de todo, le había confesado a que dioses les rogó por esto para que nos pudiera ser de ayuda en alguna vida. Sin duda seguía siendo la misma estratega a pesar de los años.

Entramos en unos almacenes que no existían la primera vez que viví aquí, Lexa se encargo de explicar que era una construcción napoleónica. Me perdí observando los grafitis que adornaban las paredes, algunos muy desgastados por el paso de los años y la humedad, dedicatorias de enamorados, escritos de simples visitantes que una vez estuvieron aquí...

-Esta es la más antigua que he encontrado.-Comento Lexa señalando.-Tiene gracia que si hiciéramos esto ahora seria un acto de vandalismo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Wells?-Rodeé su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

-Que estoy bien.-Hizo que la soltara.-Aquí no Clarke.-Murmuró algo avergonzada ya que Aden no nos quitaba el ojo de encima.-Te dije que no había nada de lo que preocuparnos.-Apretó mi mano de forma cariñosa.

Tal vez Luna tenia razón y yo recordaba todo gracias a la ayuda del Lapislázuli que continuaba colgando alrededor de mi cuello, pero eran dos milenios repitiendo la historia y el miedo a perderla no me abandonaba.

-¿Sabes quien es?-Le pregunte dirigiendo mi mirada a su hijo y ella simplemente negó frunciendo el ceño.-Su madre esta en el grupo de desintoxicación que lleva Roan.

Pude ver compasión en sus ojos cuando miró a Aden, estoy segura que sentía algo extraño al verlo, como cuando nos encontramos nosotras, esa necesidad de querer estar juntas.

* * *

Lexa parecía feliz a mi lado ajena a todo, y yo podía permitirme vivir con el hecho de que no me recordara, me amaba con eso me bastaba.

El reinició de las obras por parte de Jaha había hecho que se olvidara de su investigación, le preocupaba más que el constructor no respetara los nuevos planos que le hacían perder unos cuantos niveles de aparcamientos subterráneos.

Pero yo seguía necesitando la ayuda de Luna, y esta se negaba a ayudar a Lexa por temor a los dioses que nos habían condenado por ofrecerles nuestras vidas que ya estaban extinguiéndose. Debía intentarlo de nuevo, no podía darme por vencida, tenia que asegurarme de que la muerte no nos impidiera continuar con esta nueva vida que habíamos iniciado.

Conduje hasta la ciudad donde tenia situada la tienda. Estaba llena de objetos misteriosos y antiguos, daba escalofríos al igual que Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-La egipcia salió de detrás de una cortina que daba a la trastienda.

-Ya lo sabes.-Suspiré con frustración.-Te necesito.

-No pienso ayudaros a tentar a los dioses de nuevo,-Empezó a arreglar cosas despreocupada.-sin embargo,-Me clavó sus oscuros ojos.-podrías pedirles disculpas por lo que Lexa hizo, rogarles para que revirtieran las consecuencias del engaño. Olvidaríais para siempre quienes fuisteis.-Aquello me pareció una amenaza.

-Si es el precio a pagar para no volverla a perder lo haré.

-Siempre fuiste algo ingenua Clarke,-Rió entre dientes.-todo conlleva un sacrificio mayor. ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesta a perder para poder vivir?

Luna había entregado su vida suicidándose, Aden renunció a la suya también dejándola en manos de su madre quien lo asfixió. Sin duda la egipcia estaba pidiéndome exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Nos encontraríamos en otra vida?-Indagué con temor.

Me estaba planteando esa idea, vivir como Lincoln, Octavia, Raven... decir adiós para siempre a Lexa y a mí misma, con la esperanza que alguna vez nuestras almas se volverían a encontrar.

-El destino es el destino Clarke, puedes hacer todo lo que este en tus manos para cambiarlo y nunca lo conseguirás. Os encontrareis en otras vidas y os amareis como en todas las anteriores.

-¿Y nunca más sufriré perderla prematuramente?-Tenia que asegurarme ya que los dioses siempre jugaban con ases bajo la manga.

-Tendréis vidas largas y felices.

-¿Y qué he de hacer?

Luna saco un frasco, igual que el que un día me mostró Lexa, el mismo veneno que quiso usar para matar a Jason. Hacia mucho que no rememoraba ese nombre, el que una vez fuera mi esposo había caído en el más profundo olvido para el mundo y su historia.

La hechicera cerro la tienda y me pidió que la acompañara a la trastienda, donde encendió unas velas. Me senté junto con ella alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda donde me tomo de las manos. Tuve que soltarla para silenciar el móvil, que había empezado a sonar sin control, no dejaban de llamarme y llegarme mensajes.

-Discúlpame un minuto.-Salí de la tienda.

Llamé a Lincoln, que de inmediato me pregunto alterado si mi novia estaba conmigo, abrí los ojos de par en par ante cada una de sus palabras. Se había derrumbado parte del túnel con el inició de las obras y no encontraba a Lexa por ningún lado, ni siquiera contestaba al teléfono.

Sabia que debía entrar y terminar lo que Luna había empezado pero saber que Lexa podía estar... que otra vez íbamos a ofrecer una vida perdida podía tomarse como una ofensa mayor. Eche un vistazo a la tienda y salí corriendo hacia el coche.

* * *

Cuando llegué a las obras había un equipo de rescate, tardarían horas en asegurar todo y mover los escombros que les impedían el paso.

-¡Hay otra entrada! ¡Hay otra entrada!-Intente llamar la atención de la brigada.

Los lleve hasta mi casa, desconfiaron un poco pero Lincoln les aseguró que el túnel daba ante mi chimenea. Empezaron a picar con cuidado, levantando el suelo poco a poco hasta dar con la entrada.

Estaba temblando, llorando, no podía pasarme esto otra vez. Los brazos de Lincoln me retenían, habían bajado al túnel en busca de Lexa y no nos permitían acompañarlos. Me liberé a empujones cuando vi la que subían por el pequeño hueco, estaba inconsciente, pálida, toda rasguñada... sorteé a todos diciendo que era doctora hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de Lexa al cual empecé a practicarle una RCP.

Al ritmo de mi llanto presionaba esternón, sé que Isis no tenia nada que ver en esto, pero recordé la historia que Lexa me contó sobre ella en el museo, la diosa entendería mi dolor por perder a la persona que amaba así que le rogué, le rogué que me la devolviera.

 **218 a.C.**

Ocho meses de asedio y la ciudad seguía sin rendirse, declinando todas nuestras ofertas, incluso una noche habían salido de sus murallas y habían acometido contra nosotros hiriendo a nuestro general. Hecho que lo enfureció aun más que esta larga espera llena de bajas y suministros derrochados.

Nos organizamos para atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas durante semanas seguidas, estaban demasiado debilitados era imposible que aguantaran otro embate más.

Mis hombres estaban cansados de atacar esas murallas impenetrables sin resultado alguno, pero la promesa de enriquecerse al saquear la ciudad y violar a las mujeres los mantenía al pie de esta lucha.

Habían encendido hogueras en el interior de la ciudad, no sé con que intenciones pero el fuego durante el caos de una batalla no significaba nada bueno.

Cuando conseguimos derribar partes de la muralla otra formada por hombres nos esperaba tas la primera. Inamovibles, luchando con fiereza para impedirnos el paso me vi conmovida por ellos. Me dolía quitarle la vida a unos hombres tan valientes y moribundos, algunos conocidos entre ellos como el magistrado que se sorprendió al verme con el ejercito cartaginés. Lincoln nos había ayudado y ahora... uno de mis hombres le atravesó el pecho, cerré los ojos un segundo deseándole lo mejor en la próxima vida.

El gran bullicio que me rodeaba me agobiaba, apenas podía moverme, todo era sangre, gritos de sufrimientos, llantos.

Estábamos haciendo un pequeño hueco por el que poco a poco íbamos colándonos al interior de la ciudad. No pude creerlo cuando vi el fuego extendiéndose sin control, gente corriendo en llamas y mujeres arrojándose desde lo alto de las murallas.

Contuve las lágrimas esperando que mi domina no estuviera corriendo el mismo final que sus conciudadanos.

Distinguí la figura de Luna que se arrojo al vacío y recordé sus enseñanzas.

Volví hacia atrás, alejándome de la batalla, necesitaba llegar a la domus lo antes posible y estando en medio de una lucha encarnizada no podría. Cogí la pierna de un jinete y tiré de él para robarle la montura.

-¡Puta traidora!-Escuche un grito y al momento sentí una ardiente punzada atravesando mi pecho.

Cabalgué en dirección a la entrada del túnel debía llegar hasta Clarke antes de que fuera muy tarde, rescatarla de aquel infierno y huir, empezar una nueva vida, merecíamos algo mejor, algo como lo que estábamos viviendo antes de vernos en medio de una guerra que poco tenia que ver con nosotras.

El galope del caballo movía la flecha que me atravesaba, me costaba respirar y sacarla significaba morir desangrada. Frené el animal ante la entrada y prácticamente caí de él.

Me deshice de la mayor parte de la ropa y las armas que llevaba, pesaban demasiado, me asfixiaban y limitaban mis movimientos. Moví la gran piedra, apenas pude bajar dos peldaños de la escalera cuando resbale por ella hasta caer de espaldas. Grité de dolor al sentir la flecha ahondando más en mi interior.

No tenia fuerzas para continuar respirando y mucho menos para dar un solo paso más. Me apoye contra la pared tomándome un segundo, los párpados se me cerraban, todo ardía en mi pecho y me sentía mareada, cubierta de un sudor frío.

Cogí el anillo mientras mis lágrimas se precipitaban sin control, no iba a volver a verla, iba a morir sin haberle confesado mis sentimientos. Rogué, rogué a los dioses del inframundo otra oportunidad, no estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar, necesitaban una vida a cambio y la mía ya les pertenecía. Pero si Clarke estaba aun viva y sentía lo mismo que yo podría encontrarme vida tras vida.

-Volveremos a vernos mi dominum.-Susurré antes de desfallecer.

* * *

 ** _Siento la demora, espero que os guste._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disculpas por la demora, aquí llega el capitulo final.**_

* * *

 **En la actualidad.**

El pitido de las constantes de Lexa era lo único que me ataba a la tierra en ese momento, la tenia sin tenerla. Llevaba meses en coma, mentiría si dijera que no había sospesado de nuevo la oferta de Luna pero tenia esperanza, esperanza a que los dios escucharan mis plegarias, esperanza abatida como tantas luchas perdidas.

Apenas abandonaba la habitación del hospital cuando no trabajaba, incluso cuando lo hacia siempre encontraba un momento para escaparme a verla. Pese a las insistencias de las innumerables visitas que recibió Lexa durante todo este tiempo que me rogaban que fuera a descansar. Lincoln la visitaba casi a diario, se sentía culpable por no haber estado con ella en aquel fatídico instante.

Me estaba cansando de que los dioses me ignoraran, los maldije tratando de llamar su atención, deseaba que su ira cayera con más fuerza sobre nosotras.

-Clarke van a pensar que estas loca si te escuchan hablar en latín.

Fue un susurró que tan apenas pude apreciar, empecé a llorar emocionada y me abalancé sobre ella.

-¿Estas aquí?-Acaricié su rostro.-¿Eres tú?-Clave mis ojos en ese verde tan paradisiaco que eran los suyos, buscando a mi cartaginesa.

-¿Desde cuando hablas latín?-Preguntó confusa con la voz ronca.

Tal vez mi emoción había sido desproporcionada, pero al menos estaba de vuelta, mi caza tesoros estaba aquí y en alguna parte dentro de ella seguía Lexa.

-Es una larga historia.-Reí entre dientes.

Le di un poco de agua, tenia la la boca seca de todo este tiempo.

-Más de dos mil años no se resumen pronto.-Sonrió, esa sonrisa prepotente era sin duda la de mi esclava.-Te amo domina.

Le devolví la sonrisa y bese sus labios desesperada, ya no sabia si todo era un delirio mio o era real. Se apartó cuando traté de profundizar el beso.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté con miedo.

-No sé cuanto tiempo llevo sin lavarme los dientes.-Comentó avergonzada y no pude evitar reír.

-Lexa eso es lo que menos me importa, hemos pasado muchos siglos sin pasta de dientes.

-A mí me importa. ¿Y mis gafas?-Abrí el pequeño armario donde guardaba sus cosas.-Maldito cuerpo imperfecto.

-Creo que nunca viste bien.-Me encargué de ponérselas.

-Tu belleza sigue sin tener rival.

-La tuya la supera cartaginesa.

Nos perdimos durante minutos en la imagen de la otra.

* * *

Aun nos costo unos días que le dieran el alta, el reencuentro con Aden fue precioso, le pidió mil y una disculpas a lo que su... Aden le restó importancia agradeciéndoselo. La lleve a mi casa para que estuviera tranquila pero parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que...

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta me estampo contra la pared agarrando mi mandíbula y devoró mi boca con ansiedad, mordiendo y tirando de mi labio inferior. Empezó a deshacerse de mi ropa a tirones, los botones de mi blusa saltaron por los aires, la cremallera de mi vaquero quedo inservible.

-Tranquila amor.-Apreté su nuca para calmarla y sus ojos encendidos e indomables me penetraron.

Esa mirada siempre conseguía excitarme de tal manera que ya había mojado las bragas.

-¿He de recordarte quien esta al mando?-Preguntó con fiereza.

-Demasiadas vidas.-La empuje al sofá y me lance sobre ella, con un movimiento de cabeza deje caer mi pelo hacia un lado mientras Lexa me denudaba de cintura para abajo.-Ahora estoy al mando.-Le quité las gafas dejándolas con cuidado sobre la mesa auxiliar del salón.-¿Esta claro esclava?-La bese meciéndome sobre su cuerpo.

Mordió mi cuello mientras me apretaba los pechos, me desabroche el sujetador sacándomelo ante su cara, gruñó y la dejo caer en mis tetas.

-Esto sí seria capaz de dominar la galaxia.-Las tomo en sus manos y las cubrió de besos y lametones.

Tiré de su pelo para separarla y mordí su labio hasta que inundo mis labios un sabor a metal, lamí el pequeño corte y su lengua vino a mi encuentro. Me agarró del trasero y se levanto conmigo en brazos acostándome sobre la pequeña mesa y coloque mis pies sobre sus hombros.

-¿Quieres esto?-Pregunté juguetona abriendo las piernas y cerrándolas de inmediato con fuerza.

Forcejeó contra mis piernas tratando de abrirlas desesperadamente cosa que me divirtió. Optó por levantarlas al aire y empezó a lamer, como un capullo que florece empecé a abrirme para ella, moviendo mi cadera contra su lengua.

* * *

No dormimos en absoluto aquella noche, habíamos follado por toda la casa y las ganas de más y más sexo no cesaban. Me arrastré por la cama mordiendo su perfecto culo que parecía esculpido por el mismo Michelangelo Buonarroti, lo lamí trazando una linea que continuo por su espalda y volví a clavar mis dientes en su cuello haciendo que se diera la vuelta para atrapar mis labios en un tierno beso.

-¿Se ha terminado todo?-La pregunta que temí hacer salió de forma inconsciente.

-Polvo y ceniza amor, todo debió consumirse esa noche y nuestros cuerpos se libraron de la purificación del fuego.

-Luna dijo...

-Lo sé.-Me interrumpió entristecida.-Debía haber ofrecido una vida intacta, tenia la esperanza que tú siguieras viva.-Peinó mi cabello con sus dedos.-Se supone que era un regalo para ti, que tu alma viviera y si sentías lo mismo que yo me buscarías, sin embargo lo convertí todo en una condena.

-Luna sabe como terminar con esto.

-¿Qué perdemos?

-Nuestros recuerdos.-Negó.-Me aseguró que volveríamos a encontrarnos.

-Siempre lo haremos esta escrito.

-¿Me propones esperar a que nos perdamos nuevamente? No quiero volver a pasar por eso, el dolor de verte morir una vez más, vivir de nuevo ajena a todo hasta volverte a perder. Me niego Lexa, no lo acepto.

-Te propongo terminar con todo desde el principio, liberar nuestros cuerpos.-Se acomodó en la cama.-La ultima vez que te sobreviví estuve estudiando como hacerlo... solo, tú solo confía en mí.

Se levantó rápidamente poniéndose sus boxers y su camisa, salió de la habitación y escuche unos fuertes golpes, las paredes temblaban.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunté confusa, todavía tenia el suelo de mi casa levantado y Lexa estaba picando en la chimenea.-Vas a tener que pagar toda la reforma.

-No será problema.-Dio unos fuertes martillazos.-La viuda era una mujer muy rica.

-Nunca me contaste si de verdad mataste a tu marido.

-Por su culpa Aden quedo postrado en una cama.-Golpeó de nuevo con ira.

-Espero que tu plan no implique matar a nadie más.-Rió y entre las piedras que cayeron de la chimenea apareció una gran caja metálica.

-Me di cuenta que siempre terminábamos en este lugar, de haber sabido que nuestros cuerpos seguían aquí abajo enterrados habría terminado con ellos mucho antes.-Abrió la caja a martillazos.

-¡Oh dios mio!-Los ojos se me iluminaron al ver los lingotes de oro que la caja guardaba.-¿Terminar con ellos?-Retrocedí confusa.

-Es para Aden, legalmente le pertenecía.

-¿Y nosotras?-Indagué.

-Clarke,-Rodeó mi cintura.-todo conlleva un sacrificio, habrá que esperar una vida más para reunirnos con él.

Definitivamente su plan implicaba matar a alguien, a nosotras una vez más.

* * *

Esa noche antes de salir del trabajo me llevé un par de fármacos del hospital, Lexa me esperaba con un coche robado, al final le había sido útil el servicio a la comunidad para hacer amigos.

El museo ya había cerrado y Anya tenia turno nocturno así que fuimos hacerle una visita, la Lexa caza tesoros lo solía hacer frecuentemente, le encantaba recorrer el museo de noche con total tranquilidad así que no parecía extraño que nos presentáramos allí.

Le ofreció uno de los tres cafés que llevábamos para aguantar lo que venia a ser una noche larga.

-No sabes cuanto he echado de menos tu compañía por las noches Lex, bueno verte pasear como un fantasma por los pasillos.-Rió la guardia de seguridad y le dio un trago al café.-¡Joder! ¿De donde lo has comprado? Esta buenísimo.-Le dio un nuevo trago.

-Tendría que matarte si te lo contara.-Bromeó Lexa y sonrió de medio lado.

Me anticipé cuando Anya empezó a tambalearse y la sujeté para que no se desplomara de golpe contra el suelo, acompañe su cuerpo hasta dejarla totalmente acostada y me aseguré que no nos interrumpiera inyectándole una dosis más. Por la mañana se despertaría como si nada y con suerte no recordaría nuestra visita.

Lexa ya había desactivado las alarmas para que no viniera la policía, hizo lo mismo con las cámaras de seguridad y borró todo rastro de nuestra presencia allí, algo que Anya le había enseñado para que Lexa pudiera disfrutar y tocar todo lo que quisiera sin que su compañera de piso perdiera el trabajo. Aunque normalmente nadie veía las grabaciones a no ser que sucediera algo y nunca pasaba nada en un museo.

Salí a por las dos mochilas de deporte que llevábamos en el coche y ese martillo que se había convertido en la herramienta favorita de Lexa. Lo empuño con fuerza y la seguí hasta la parte de arriba donde estaban nuestras momias.

-No habrá vuelta atrás.-Me advirtió.

-¡Hazlo de una vez!

Golpeó las dos vitrinas que guardaban las momias y cada una se encargo de meter su cuerpo en una de las mochilas. Fue rápido, teníamos que salir cuanto antes pero me detuve ante la exposición de joyas, le arrebate el martillo a Lexa y rompí el cristal para coger mi anillo de lapislázuli.

-Eres una autentica criminal.-Comento sorprendida.

-Este anillo es mio y me lo llevo.-Dije poniéndomelo.

* * *

Aden acudió al descampado que acordamos con la moto de Lexa, era un sitio demasiado alejado, hacia una década había sido para obligatoria en la ruta de fiesta de los jóvenes pero ahora solo eran un par de discotecas abandonadas y en ruinas. Nadie se daría cuenta en días o semanas de lo sucedido en aquel lugar.

-Llegado el momento nos volveremos a encontrar si aun lo deseas.-Lexa coloco su mano en el hombro de Aden.-Siento haberte metido en esta locura.

-¿Estas de broma? Me encanta ser consciente de cada una de mis vidas.-Lexa sonrió a medias.-Sé donde encontraros mama.-La abrazó.

Lexa se separó con los ojos cristalinos y empezó a rociar el interior del coche con gasolina.

-A la mercenaria nunca se le ha dado bien expresar sus sentimientos, mira la que lío para confesarme su amor.-Sequé sus lágrimas como muchas otras veces.-Disfruta.-Asintió.-No tenemos más opción, sabes que no te dejaría solo de nuevo si así fuera.

-Lo sé Clarke.-Me abrazó con fuerza y le devolví el abrazo.-Ahora vete y no te gaste ese tesoro de golpe.-Rió.

Cuando la moto se alejo ambas subimos en el coche, el fuerte olor a gasolina me aturdía pero era agradable.

-¿Lista?-Preguntó Lexa cogiéndome de la mano.

Miré hacia el asiento de detrás, sentía como si nos mirasen nuestras momias, miré a Lexa y asentí.

-¡Espera! Te amo.-La bese.-Tenia que decírtelo una vez más.

-Te amo Clarke.-Sonrió y me beso de nuevo.-¿Fuego y cenizas?

-Fuego y cenizas.

Arranco el coche y empezó a acelerar de manera desmesurada encendí un zippo que sostuve mientras nos dirigimos contra uno de los muros para finalmente hallar nuestro destino, el que debió ser hace más de dos mil años, que nuestros cuerpos se consumieran ante las llamas.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vagar? ¿Esperar?

Todo es tan confuso y misterioso en la vida que parece que nada tenga el más mínimo sentido.

* * *

 **Una cantidad adecuada de años después.**

Recorrí una calle muy bien adoquinada y me detuve ante una vieja casa con un polvoriento cartel de se vende, el color, los números, las letras estaban quemados del sol y del tiempo.

-Cuenta la leyenda que cada quinientos años el ave Fénix era consumido por el fuego para resurgir de sus cenizas.

Sonreí al escuchar aquella voz a mi espalda, un calor y un hormigueo inundó mi cuerpo.

-¿Debería comprar esta ruina?-Pregunté sin dejar de observar la fachada de la casa.

-Sin duda alguna,-Sentí una mano en mi cintura.-siempre ha sido nuestro hogar.-Me giré encontrando sus fieros ojos verdes que me miraban con deseo mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oreja.-Hola buenos días caballero, llamaba por una casa que tiene en venta...-Miró el teléfono confusa.-Me ha colgado.-Alzó la ceja sorprendida.

-¿Caballero?-Reí.-¿De que época eres?

-De muchas y de ninguna.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un anciano sonriendo felizmente.

-Sabia que solo vosotras podrías llamar interesadas por esta casa.

-¿Aden?-Preguntó Lexa aun más sorprendida de que aquel jovencito de cabellos dorados fuera ahora un anciano de pelo cano.

-Bienvenidas a casa de nuevo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta locura, que volvamos a vernos.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


End file.
